


【间客】【GSC】一忘皆空（许乐/杜少卿）

by morangu



Category: Spanking - Fandom, 间客 - 猫腻 | The Outcast - Māo Nì
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morangu/pseuds/morangu
Summary: SP预警！【GSC世界观介绍】性别设定:Giver:施虐者，天生精神力强，自控力强大，只有施与别人痛苦才能有快感，多脑力工作者。Sufferer:受虐者，天生体质强，意志力优秀，只有被施与痛苦才能有快感 多体力工作者。Common:普通人，没有强烈的欲望或双，围观也能快乐。补充: Sufferer有痛感阈值，个体差别不小。低于或者高于阈值都不能产生快感。皮肉疼才要反应，内脏疼不包括其中。政府规定Sufferer不得进行高度自残，Giver不得强迫伤害任何人。本设定下无传统男女之分，生理构造基本相同。Sufferer和Common都有生育功能，Giver没有。外加一些我的私设：主要是关于生育和生理结构方面的，GSC三种属性每种中都分男女，讲个比较好理解的话就是这个世界中有六种厕所，相信你们懂得。然后S和C不管男女皆可生育，但G不管男女皆不可生育。以上。【注：此世界观为观虚太太原创，我在征得太太的授权后使用此设定，并加了点私设。】
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

\-----------

第一章

许乐躺在一间看起来很像实验室的房间里，他被牢牢固定在了一张铁床上，头都不能动，只能无聊地盯着天花板。

他倒不担心自己的人身安全，因为这里是帝国皇宫，而他是被他亲爹抓过来的，想来怀夫差再疯也不至于要砍死他唯一的亲儿子或者在他身上做点人体实验吧。

但目前的发展也不对，怀夫差那老贼要是纯粹想限制他人身自由，那干脆把他丢进大牢不就得了，干嘛费上这么些周折。许乐想了半天想不出个所以然，索性不去想了，让思绪晃荡到别的地方去。他想到了自己有些年未见的爱人，他们两个都是Giver，这是不被主流社会认可的，毕竟Giver只能通过施虐获得快感，那两个Giver要是搅在一起了，生理需求怎么解决？去外面找别人又会被普遍抨击为出轨。再说两个Giver间怎么生孩子，社会上的Giver大多是成功人士，跻身各界上流社会，要是没有孩子很容易遭人家非议。

总之困难重重，但他们还是在一起了，而且算是顺风顺水，试问谁敢提意见？谁敢说军中两位最出风头的人物一句不是？相反，他们宣布在一起时不知道有多少人拍手叫好，此后军中就太平了，就连七组那帮崽子也没说过一句怪话，老白还给他点了根烟，眉眼安宁柔顺地笑着说了声恭喜。许乐按不住好奇心问了几个人，收到的回答基本差不离，都是许乐上校你看你祸害不浅啊，这回对象换成了少卿师长，看你还敢不敢拿出你的花心劲儿来作他。

不过他们在一起的时候确实没有为生理需要烦恼过，原因无他，杜少卿太他妈禁欲了！许乐数度怀疑他是不是某方面有问题，但他转念一想，这也没什么，要知道Giver之间又没法满足对方，能怎么办？拿着小皮鞭互抽？

那肯定不行啊，还好许乐欲望其实也淡薄，数年前曾有一个Common主动献身，许乐第一次打上去没轻没重的，害那姑娘疼了好几天。事后想想张小萌作为Common，就算有那种方面的需求，那她也倾向做一个主，而非被。

往事不堪回首，他和杜少卿见的末一次也还在目，无非是隔着帕布尔总统府的厚玻璃，相对无言，那时候杜少卿戴了墨镜，许乐看不清他的眼神。

想来眼底也会有一丝沉痛眷恋吧？明明之前的恋爱日常这么甜，许乐做梦都没想过会有一个如此契合的伴侣，把和杜少卿初见的种种不愉快悉数抛之脑后。

回忆的时光弥足珍贵，因为下一刻，许乐身上就被插了很多管子，令人生畏的针头和药水。许乐震惊地想怀夫差真的疯癫到了要弑子的地步？他嘴里被塞了东西，然后脑袋上戴了个仪器。

穿白大褂戴口罩的人员有条不紊地做着准备，许乐看到了透明玻璃窗外观察的怀夫差，看到了他眼中的冰冷决绝，以及那一个示意开始的手势。

接着，剧烈的疼痛轻而易举摧垮了许乐的理智，他连叫都没来得及，两眼一翻，昏了过去。

他在黑暗中沉浮了很久，感觉有很多东西流失而去，他想张开手抓，却根本无力阻止。他苦苦地守着那点坚固的记忆，他记不起他的出生和童年了，然后很快在梨花学院当旁听生的记忆也没了，再然后是研发MX机甲的时光，商秋......麦德林......施流氓，郁子......最后就是他从军以后的生涯，杜少卿......

即使处于昏迷状态，许乐还是忽然爆发出一阵痛苦的哀嚎，他全身抽搐着，眼泪不自觉夺眶而出，可能是因为痛，也可能是因为别的。

不要再拿走了，他的记忆......他不想再忘下去了，他快忘记杜少卿了，就差一点点......就该忘了。

他在滔天海浪的席卷中垂死挣扎着，想留住最后的那捧清泉，但他握不住。

他拼了命在心底念着他一生所爱的名字，一遍又一遍。

杜少卿杜少卿，杜、少卿......嗯？杜少卿，是谁？

许乐终于安静了下来，彻底昏死过去。

隔着一扇玻璃的怀夫差听着实验室人员的报告，面色略有感伤，若不是迫不得已，他也不会出此下策，给他唯一的儿子洗脑。

第一步是施加刺激让他失忆，接下来还有很多步骤要走，植入记忆，引导暗示......不过没关系，皇室里有最好的专家负责此事，他用不着操心。

怀夫差于是转过身离去了，他心中的满意和欣慰远大于细微的感伤情节，这样一来，联邦英雄许乐就死了，活下来的那个......是他的儿子，是帝国的皇太子，将来会成为帝国皇帝，并且率领帝国进攻联邦！

\-----------------

三年后。

许乐看着似乎永远看不完的电子战报，疲惫地揉了揉眉心，立刻有宫婢跪奉茶水给他醒神，许乐不喜欢茶，他喜欢咖啡，更准确来说是喜欢闻咖啡的味儿。一年前老皇帝死了，他就名正言顺成了新皇帝，帝国皇宫自然奢侈，供得起许乐这个小小的爱好，为此还特地在郊区开辟了一大片种植咖啡豆的土地，只是许乐闻了个遍，却总觉得不是他记忆里的味道。

哦，说起记忆，他想起他三年前......不知怎的就从楼梯上跌了下来，磕坏了脑子，只记得零星的一点事情，自己是帝国皇子，正儿八经的皇室继承人，他有一个亲爹和同父异母的姐姐。

许乐不着痕迹地叹了口气，接过那盏一看就价值不菲的茶杯，他其实心里一直存着个疑问，他觉着自己可能早年是流落民间的，过惯了苦日子且没见过什么大世面，醒来后一看见帝国皇宫里的摆设，第一念头不是亲切，而是----卧槽这得有多贵啊！

他感觉自己也不适合当皇帝，这活计该交给他姐来，他姐牛逼啊，比他能多了，导致许乐一碰到实在没法解决的政务就去找她。

他委婉地跟他姐谈过这个问题，结果怀草诗当时就以一种很诡异的神情死盯着他看，许乐战战兢兢地都做好了她说弟啊其实你不是亲生的是捡来的这个准备了，然而怀草诗最后只是轻轻地叹息，什么都没说。

处理着处理着，许乐眼见是弄不完了，而且带兵打仗一事基本上是怀草诗负责的，许乐全权授权给她，让她爱咋咋打。但一堆报告还是要呈上来给许乐过目的，也不知为什么每次一看见敌方总司令的名字他就觉得眼睛疼，连带着脑子也抽着疼，他想大概是因为对方太可恶了。

然而今天，墨花星好像又爆发了一场大规模战争，帝国败，虽然报告上说了一大通什么在皇帝陛下伟大光辉照耀下......许乐心想自己又不是灯泡，发个毛的光......还有什么在皇帝陛下英明领导下我方采取战略性撤退，且敌军伤亡惨重等等......唉，许乐觉得心累，他又不傻，直接说打输了不就得了，看得他费劲吧啦的。

这些玩意儿肯定不是怀草诗写的。

但报告上一眼望去满屏的敌方司令名字，许乐被那三个字戳得眼睛疼，看了会儿实在坚持不下去了，表示自己准备就寝了。

皇宫总管很没眼色地问他要不要翻牌子，许乐本来翻了个白眼想骂一句翻你妈呢，转念一想今天这么糟心，去后宫随便找个顺眼的打上一顿，打完就收鞭子走人。

后宫里Sufferer占了九成，还有一成是Common，男女皆有，种类繁多，任许乐挑选。着听上去跟菜场选菜似的，这后宫的妃子听着像是没人权的，许乐一开始有些抵触，后来也就释然，他作为一个Giver去打Sufferer,那他爽了Sufferer也爽，这可是合作互利的事情。

帝国的奴隶制一直在改革，但从未被废除，名门贵族中Sufferer占九成，Sufferer则普遍被看不起，因此这些望族门户中的Sufferer大多数是用来外嫁和塞皇帝后宫的。不过他们好歹是出身高贵，那些奴隶Sufferer可就惨了，毫无人权可言，生与死全在主人的一念间，被虐待致死是他们绝大部分人的结局。

许乐听说联邦Sufferer和Giver之间要签署条约才能进行实践，他其实很赞同这个观点，但在帝国这就是离经叛道的邪说，许乐第一次提出来的时候把身边人都吓了一跳，连怀草诗都急匆匆从战场特地赶回来耳提面命地让他安分点做皇帝，别净异想天开。

许乐很认真地思考过，要实现像联邦那样的属性平权，那首先得废除帝国奴隶制，然后改革帝国体制，让皇帝制变为共和制。他想了几天几夜，没有想出结果，因为左右横竖都是行不通不可能，而且他不知从何下手，身边也没个支持他的人，极度郁闷之下，这个宏伟的计划无奈搁浅。

每次想起这一茬，许乐都要苦闷好一会儿，他看了一眼呈上来的牌子，没多犹豫就挑了块牌子翻了，也不让人去通报，自己直接过去了。

也不知为什么，许乐就是偏爱男性Sufferer，尤爱气质清冷的类型，然后宫里不知怎的就全知道了，后宫众妃疯狂调整自己的气质形象，怎么高冷怎么来。有一个不知道是不是看了什么奇怪的小说，许乐那次还没开始打呢，有点口渴想让她给倒个水，结果那人硬邦邦来一句你自己没有手吗。许乐当时就奇了怪了，这又不是玛丽苏霸道小说，而且自己喜欢的类型怎么着也不是这样子啊，他喜欢的类型......这时候应该会安静地给他泡一杯茶，茉莉花茶。

许乐对自己也是蛮无语，他根本不喜欢喝花茶，却幻想着能有一个高冷的男人来给自己泡花茶，然后趁着夜色正好，摸上那人的手，接着顺理成章一起睡一觉。

哦，说起那个看小说看坏脑子的妃子，许乐也没怎样，就是后面再也没去看过她而已。

已经离题太多，许乐今晚来到了一位男性Sufferer妃子所居的宫殿，后宫这么多人，也就他比较让许乐满意，可以说是比较接近许乐心中幻想的。表情向来冷冷淡淡，被打的时候也不喜欢开口，沉默得很，只是许乐每次看见他眼睛都觉得不对劲，许乐每次都想从他身上看出别人的身影来，但每次都失败。他这位妃子还不够冷，那眼神还不够冰寒，但勉强凑合了，反正实践的时候是背着他的，许乐又看不见Sufferer的脸，他只关心自己打得够不够爽。

许乐没多说话，Sufferer也懂得他意思，紧跟着来到刑室，脱下身上的衣服主动走到十字刑架边，抓住架子摆好了姿势。

这个Sufferer从小养尊处优，身上的肌肤白皙嫩滑，身材也不错，至少不是许乐所厌恶的那种娘兮兮看着不禁打的。

取来一根有两指粗细的藤条，许乐不打招呼就挥了上去，和Sufferer臀部亲密接触，清脆利落的一声“啪”，粉色的痕迹显现得也很快。许乐控制力绝佳，一连二十下，每一下的力道都几乎一样，藤条离开时Sufferer浑圆饱满的臀肉会颤个几颤，而后新的肿痕就迅速烙印其上。许乐有个怪癖，他喜欢让对方整个臀部都被打成粉色，不留一点白皙的间隙，肿了些许的臀部看上去更加挺翘。二十下之后许乐暂停了半分钟，这只是热身而已，他这个Sufferer阈值很高，刚刚那一轮才勉强够到人家阈值下限，想必对方也没爽够，一躲都没躲。

接下来就是正餐了，许乐跟这位实践次数上两位数了，不用借助痛感监测器都能知道对方的状态，他换了根更粗的藤条，估算好力道招呼了上去。这个藤条有很多节，打上去颇有层次感，凸起的节点能印下更深的印子，也可以带来更大的痛感和快感，而藤身打上去久了就有种奇异的酥麻感。那个Sufferer握着刑架的手渐渐用力，终于在许乐准备换工具时忍不住“啊”地轻呼出声，声音微哑，饱含痛楚和欲望。许乐挑了下眉，用藤条最后打了记狠的，那一下下去，Sufferer身子扭动躲避了一下，饱经蹂躏的臀肉变成了深红色，严重的地方还起了血痧，成了紫红色。

“爽吗？”许乐笑着问，他自己也感觉良好，还挺不错的。

Sufferer“嗯”了声算是给了个肯定回复。

许乐于是乎换了个木质戒尺，有三指宽，但很薄，因着Giver的坏心眼故意打在了脆弱的臀峰处，而后又仔仔细细把对方的臀部拍了一遍，接着下移来到大腿根处。他故意让力道不一致，时轻时重，无规律可言，是以制造出的痕迹也有浅有深，错落不一。

Sufferer的呼吸急促，他轻微移动着身体，想要躲开许乐的戒尺，许乐在同一处地方连打了五下，笑吟吟地说：“你求我，我就停。”

安静了一会儿，Sufferer听着有些忸怩的声音响起：“陛下......求您。”

许乐笑容一下子消失了，似曾相识感......就好像类似的对话以前在某处发生过一样，只不过那时候，回答不是这个啊，但他也记不起来具体的回答该是什么了。

忽然败了兴致，许乐不说话了，取了一瓶较为温和的五号治疗液，细细给这个他连名字都记不得的Sufferer处理了伤口，就走出了刑室，径自回自己寝宫了。

欲望纾解过后，睡眠一般就会稳定，但许乐近些日子像是被魇住了，反复地做一些离奇的梦境，梦里所见都是帝国没有的风景，还有他从未见过的一大群人，可每次梦醒，他又什么都不记得了。

只是醒来后，心里总觉得空落落的，而后一股莫名的伤春感秋之情油然而生。

战事持续告急，前线吃紧，怀草诗第五次刺杀敌方总指挥未果，重伤。许乐急令她回国修养，自己御驾亲征。

让他始料不及的是，在一次孤军深入敌营时，竟然杀出两台机甲，一台机械腿上漆满金星，他认得这是李封，还有一台很陌生，但是操纵者似乎生了一双妖冶的桃花眼，实力非凡。

没想到是一场埋伏，许乐双拳难敌四手，被打成死狗从机甲里拖出来拷住时哀叹敌方司令的狡猾多谋，还有自己在指挥推演上的一窍不通。他大概会成为帝国有史以来第一个被联邦人俘虏的皇帝吧，也不知消息传回去了会引发多大的恐慌，怀草诗会不会来救他。

连续作战的疲惫让许乐头脑昏昏，他被粗暴地拖到了联邦指挥营里，一路上莫名其妙被骂了很多“叛徒”“白眼狼”“数典忘祖”之类的脏话。

李封和那个长得很漂亮的男人本也想恶狠狠啐他几口，然而许乐看着那个有一双桃花眼的男人，皱眉问你是谁，负责押解许乐的那两人当即把眼珠子瞪得凸出。

“看来他被洗脑了。”第三个人的话语在房间里冷漠响起。

许乐被掼在地上，挣扎着抬头看去，然后他看见了一个很冷的男人，不知为何他想起他后宫最喜欢的那个Sufferer，如果说那个Sufferer像一块冰，那面前的男人就是一座冰川雪原，万年冰寒不化。许乐马上知道了对方是谁，他看过此人的资料，是一位顶尖的Giver，帝国的眼中刺，悬在帝国头顶的一把绝世军刀。

“杜少卿。”许乐轻轻念出了这位声震宇宙的联邦名将的姓名，不掺杂任何情感的。

杜少卿看着他沉默了很久，眼中除了冷冽，还有一丝隐藏极深的复杂，他看许乐的目光也很奇怪，像是看不共戴天的仇敌，又像是......在看久别归家的爱侣。只不过许乐刚产生后面那个念头就感到一阵恶寒，他被自己的联想恶心到了，连带着看杜少卿的眼神都增了几分敌视。

发觉了许乐眼神的细微变化，杜少卿将手中握着的小羊皮手套都捏到变形，冰原上燃起了一场不熄的大火，他冷冷地，一字一顿地念：

“初、次、见、面，帝国的新任皇帝，许、乐。”

\--------------


	2. Chapter 2

\--------------

第二章

许乐坐在牢房地板上，这个牢房简陋至极，只余四壁，手脚上坚固的合金镣铐重达几十斤，脖子里还戴着个装着炸弹的电子狗圈，许乐用脚指头想想都知道遥控器在那位冷若寒冰的将军阁下手里。都已经周全到这个地步了，他边上竟然还蹲着个人看守他，这个人不是别人，正是李封。

有必要严防死守到这个地步吗？许乐腹诽，但他不担心自己生命安全，因为联邦军令严明，严禁虐杀战俘，而且许乐作为帝国皇帝，当然是作为人质价值来得大，否则杀了他激怒了整个帝国又有什么好处？

不知为啥子，许乐一点都不怕李封，反而对这人有种亲切感，主动跟他聊起了天：“你就准备二十四小时在这里守着我？”

李封看着不太想接话的样子。

许乐也不甚在意，接着讲了下去：“这里条件也太差了吧，连张床都没有的吗？不是说好联邦不虐待俘虏的吗，还有你要是在这里守着我那杜少卿怎么办，要知道帝国方面肯定会发疯似的刺杀他来救我。虽然我还挺希望他们成功的，然后我就能回到帝国，但我总想着要不提醒你们一句。”

一直看似闭目养神实则耳听四方的李封睁眼，沉声问：“你希望杜少卿死？”

许乐觉得他这话很有些怪异，他奇道：“我有什么理由不希望他死？我是帝国皇帝，而他是联邦的将军，况且他是帝国推进战争的一大障碍，我当然是欲除之而后快了。”

“关于联邦，你真的什么都不记得了？”李封没有被他这番话惹怒，问了个别的问题。

许乐却骤然警惕：“那个叫施清海的人对我说过了，说我曾经是联邦人，是联邦的战斗英雄，后来才成了帝国人。不是我说，你们想骗我也要编个高明点的说辞吧？我要曾经是联邦人，那我怎么到的帝国，难不成是你们把我这个战斗英雄丢到帝国的？”

他后半句话嘲谑无比，李封一时哑然，有关这个问题他确实无话可说，查出许乐帝国血脉后，整个联邦的确都忘了他昔日的功劳，就因为他的帝国人血脉而对他喊打喊杀。可以这么说，联邦亲妈变后妈，把许乐扫地出了门去了帝国，而且被洗脑筋也不能说是许乐的错，都怪前任狗皇帝。

可现在他们该拿许乐怎么办？医疗人员和心理治疗师检查过了，无计可施，帝国方面手段实在高明，把许乐里里外外都洗了一遍，现在他的躯壳里装的完全是另一个人，那个人虽然也叫许乐，但和以前那个，却是完完全全不同的两人了。至少......以前的许乐可是个妻管严，和杜少卿在一起后，人家让他往东，许乐绝对不会往西，就差整天围着杜少卿转了，李封都快能看见他背后摇晃的狗尾巴。但是现在，呵呵，许乐说他没有理由不希望杜少卿死。

也只能叹一句造化弄人啊。

被关了几天后，许乐忽然就被提溜出了牢房，到了一间一看就是审讯犯人用的刑室里，接着他就被固定在了刑椅上，动弹不得。

杜少卿静默坐在一张办公桌后，双手交错着搁在桌面上，只是看着许乐，一句话不说。

李封显然提前得知了消息，站在许乐边上防止他挣脱逃跑，施清海也在一边严阵以待，把玩着手里精巧的枪械，许乐敢肯定他要是有任何异动，那把枪里射出的子弹就会打到自己身上。

许乐苦笑：“你们真是太看得起我了。”根本不给他半点逃跑的机会嘛，还有他们怎么知道自己拥有那种古怪力量的？联邦的情报还真是了不得。

李封不去理他，转而跟施清海在交流：“你确定这样行？”

施清海很无所谓的样子：“这可是整个医疗署商讨了好几天才拿出的方案，给予物理刺激。反正试试呗，以许乐那小强般的生命力，又不会挂。”

穿白大褂的人员推着几台仪器进来了，许乐很反感这般穿着的人，会让他从心底生出厌恶感，但他现在可没选择的余地。

仪器很快就调试好了，杜少卿一颔首，冷漠地说道：“开始吧。” 

于是许多根细小的金属刺扎进了许乐的皮肤，更要命的是接下来电流开通了，电击的剧痛在许乐皮肤下游窜，尖锐的痛意直钻进他五脏六腑。在这关头他居然还想了些有的没的，他想的是，Sufferer的阈值是针对皮肉痛而非内脏痛，可他现在经历的是实打实的内脏痛啊，是仿佛把心肝脾脏绞杀在一起的疼痛！

不对，许乐很快反应过来，他可不是Sufferer，他是个Giver啊，虽然体质比大多数Sufferer都强悍，而且智商也够不着Giver的平均线，指挥艺术离杜少卿这种极品Giver更是差不知几条街。可不管怎么说，他属性都是个货真价实的Giver啊，Giver对疼痛不耐受，所以他其实真的......很怕痛。 

这种电流加身的痛苦是人能忍的吗？一声声痛楚的闷哼尽管被扼杀在了喉咙里，却仍然从许乐紧闭的枯干薄唇中传出，他死死闭着双眼，竭力忍耐带着电流在他皮肤下起舞的针带给他的疼痛。

就在此时，杜少卿冰镇过一般的声音又一次响起：“电流加大。” 

工作人员迅速执行了指令，毫不犹豫地往上调了几毫安，许乐被捆住的手和脚一并抽动，青筋毕露，身上冒出细汗。

又不知加了几次，许乐的痛呼声越来越大，但看着始终没起什么效验，许乐总觉得再不说点什么他精神就要先于肉体崩溃了，于是他霍然睁开眼睛，看着一脸寒霜的杜少卿，呲牙嘲讽：“听说你是个Giver？那你怎么不亲自挥着鞭子来抽我？还是说你抽不动？那你可枉费了你的天才智商，这方面我都比你行，我后宫里那些被我打过的Sufferer没有一个说不爽的，就连Common都说我技术好呢。”

杜少卿原本一直不露声色，却在听到许乐这番话后面色微恙，他语气很重地咬住了许乐话里的一个字眼：“后宫？”

许乐继续嘴贱，接着不要命地挑衅：“是啊，怎么样，你羡慕？一大群Sufferer和Common排着队求我打，这资源，联邦恐怕没有吧？”

鬼晓得这话怎么惹毛杜少卿了，或许是一时气得很了怒火攻心，杜少卿以手掩唇，轻轻咳嗽了两下，而后下令：“继续加。”

疼痛的洪流冲刷着许乐的精神和肉体，每一根神经都绷得死紧，而电流和针刺则是拨动琴弦的手指，无章法而粗暴，许乐觉得自己神经快绷断了，但他清楚自己承受极限，还能再忍一忍。他可是比Sufferer还强大的Giver啊！他感觉他以前好像也遭过不少酷刑，但都挨过来了，那些痛苦的往事也不记得了，这样很好。

不知过了多久，许乐颤栗着听到工作人员为难地跟杜少卿报告说：“杜司令，不能再加了，再加下去......许乐中，许乐就可能会有生命危险了。”

杜少卿竟也顺势叫了停：“让他缓一缓，换个别的。”

别的？许乐脖子上的狗圈没被卸下来，只是从刑椅上被拖下来了，然后他还没来得及反应，只觉冰凉的水淹没了他。他手脚上重达几十斤的锁链镣铐让他只能沉在这水位不高的池底，刚刚那一番刑罚磨光了他大半的体力精力，他根本没力气游上去，只能无助地吐着泡泡，感知着自己肺里的氧气渐变稀薄。

不过他身怀八稻真气，而且他这方面比他姐姐都有天赋，甚至可以调整身体状态在水中呼吸，许乐看着手上装的生命体征检测仪，心生一计，他使劲地挣扎抽搐，做出快不行了的样子，然后让自己的心跳减速。

检测仪响起警报，在场的工作人员都有些慌乱，但杜少卿很淡定，他偏头去问李封：“你在水里能坚持多久？”

李封给出了一个精准到秒的回答：“一小时三十七分二十五秒。”

杜少卿点了点头，拿出电子平板，开始处理战务，施清海和李封却还是盯着许乐不放，生怕他从水里挣断枷锁一跃而起。他们见过了太多这个小眼睛男人创造的奇迹，他们有些期盼他这次也能奇迹般恢复记忆。

可惜他们的愿望落空了。

李封分出了一些心神去看时间，原以为杜少卿到差不多一小时四十分的时候就会喊停，结果秒针分针转啊转，眼看着两个小时都过去了，许乐手脚抽动的幅度也渐小，眼看着是快不行了，生命检测仪上的心跳已经微弱得没法看了。

“再不上来他可能就真要死了。”施清海察觉到了李封的情绪，没有转身，就这么背对着杜少卿说道。

杜少卿放下平板，摘下手套，用指关节敲了敲自己的眉心，盖去那点劳累，淡然道：“不会，他还在装。”

李封猛地一转身，大声质问他：“你又怎么知道？”

杜少卿微微一笑：“我当然知道，许乐比你厉害，所以他坚持的时间理所当然比你长。”

他说这话的时候眼睛很亮，话里满满的都是对许乐的信心，就好像数年前那样，许乐每次冲锋陷阵深入敌营不归，杜少卿每次都看着不担心，淡淡地说我知道他会回来的，实际上彻夜不眠不休地守着，等许乐一身伤回来抱怨他怎么好像一点都不关心他男朋友的时候，杜少卿就会笑一笑，又把那套说辞拿出来，跟许乐讲你那么厉害你肯定回得来。

许乐那会儿总以为杜少卿是在嘲讽他，但杜少卿很认真地跟他讲过一次，他是真这么觉得，许乐很厉害，所以他相信他能回来。许乐也半开玩笑道说我要是哪天回不来你岂不得活守寡了，那我可不忍心。杜少卿就说我大可以找别人，军队里那么多我的死忠粉，想追我的人能绕总统府整整二十圈。许乐瞪大了眼睛说你敢，就凭这一点我就得活着回到你身边，然后好好整治你们这对奸夫。

这些对话只发生在杜少卿和许乐两个人之间，再无第三人知晓，只是......杜少卿黯然想道，恐怕以后这些话只有他一个人记得了，许乐的记忆......有可能真的找不回来了。

要是以前的许乐真回不来了，那他该怎么办呢？杜少卿难得怅然，不过他没把这些情绪表露在脸上，死死锁在心里不准外人窥探半分。

许乐这边是真快不行了，他万万没想到杜少卿这么了解他，心肠还这么硬，是真想把他往死里搞啊！他喘不上气了，真气的游走也时断时续，泡在水里的身体越来越冷，濒死状态到来......

据说人在濒临死亡时会看见一个走马灯，他所经历的一生都会被快速播放，但许乐此时可以证明了，那个说法是骗人的，根本没有这回事。他过去空白的记忆还是空白，但是多出了一些零散的碎片，比如一片石头矿坑、颜色肮脏的雪、媚丽动人的红色、黑框眼镜、很大的那啥、接着就是施清海那双勾人的桃花眼......都是些不知所谓的东西，他的记忆没有实质的恢复，只是最后的场景停留在了杜少卿的身上。

许乐看见的是对方卸下心防后安静柔软的睡颜，画面清晰到连对方的睫毛都好像能一根根数过来，只是许乐还没数完呢，就被拉扯出了水面。

他脱离濒死状态后，方才所呈现的记忆一下子就模糊了，他记得他刚才好像是要......数什么东西来着，而且跟杜少卿有关......嗯？他和杜少卿压根不熟啊，连面都没见过几次，怎么会跟他有关，肯定是电流太大电得许乐脑子都不太清醒了。

过分，杜少卿不仅让人电他居然还淹他！许乐咬牙切齿地冲着杜少卿说：“你最好祈祷以后别落到我手里，否则我今天受的会让你也受一遍。”

许乐的态度让杜少卿本就不愉快的心情变得更糟糕了一些，而且看起来许乐也没有恢复记忆的迹象，杜少卿和他对视半晌，不避许乐憎恶的眼神，就这么看了很久很久。

杜少卿问他：“一点都没想起来？”

许乐咧嘴一笑：“我还是想起来一些东西的，而且和你有关。”不等杜少卿有任何表态，许乐就恶意讽刺道，“我看见了我把你打到求饶然后杀死你的画面，这些都是将来的画面，我保证它们不久就会实现的。”

杜少卿脸色阴沉地挥了挥手，让人把许乐固定在刑架上，而后他戴好他的小羊皮手套，取过一根长鞭，狠一下打在许乐光裸的脊背上。

接下来密集的鞭打落下，像一张网朝许乐兜头撒来，没有可供他闪避的余地，只能痛叫哀鸣。杜少卿下鞭的力道之大和频率之高，让许乐明明白白认识到这是一场单方面的刑罚，然而对方甚至没有目的，也不想从他嘴里拷问点东西出来，似乎只是纯粹在发泄。

杜少卿不去在意何为技巧何为控制，仅仅是打，往死里打！鞭痕凌乱地铺陈在许乐的背上，痕迹重叠的地方渗出了细小的血珠，他身上还有非常多的陈年疤痕，看来这一回又要添上这许多。许乐自嘲地想自己为什么不是个Sufferer，那样好歹还能体会到少许快感，可他身为一个Giver，所能感受到的是纯粹的痛，还有心底的屈辱。

他好歹是堂堂帝国的皇帝，却被扒光了衣服在大庭广众之下，被敌方的总司令用鞭子抽！许乐永不言输的韧劲不合时宜地发挥了作用，他简直要快咬碎自己的一口白牙，发下重誓，等杜少卿落到他手里的那一天，他一定要把所有的耻辱悉数奉还，不，是加倍奉还！

杜少卿可是属于他最喜欢的那种冰山类型的，虽然是个Giver但想来打上去的感觉也不错，对方看着好像还挺禁打的。

许乐还在臆想着抓到他以后该如何让他生不如死，又一下鞭子重重搭在他臀部，许乐菊花一紧，整个人都绷直了，蕴含着强大力量却不显夸张的肌肉绷出了优美的线条。

杜少卿无半分欣赏之意，他和许乐不是在实践，事实上Giver和Giver间怎么可能会有实践一说，有的只是一方对另一方暴虐无道的摧残折磨。

从脊背一直打到臀部，再到大腿，接着腿弯，再是小腿，再下就打不太到了。

杜少卿这一轮的最后一下甩在许乐的脊骨上，冷酷地想道最好能打断他的这根骨头让他从此瘫痪，这个想法不过是一瞬间，杜少卿还是收了力，饶是如此许乐仍是凄厉地大叫了一声。

杜少卿暂时没有后续动作，许乐听见了对方轻轻的喘气声，嘴硬道：“怎么了，这就已经打累了？我都还没累呢。”

施清海淡淡一挑眉，看向杜少卿提议道：“要不我帮你接着抽？我打累了还有李封，我们可以三个人轮着来。”

许乐听在耳中，更觉愤怒，在这个世界里，做.爱仅为繁衍所必需的一种手段，没有什么感觉可言，做得温柔不会有快感可言，最多做得太粗暴会有一点疼痛感，Sufferer也不嗜好这种痛楚，他们更渴望鞭子和板子抽上来的快感。相互间的实践才是正戏，打个比方来说，要是杜少卿真的同意了施清海提出的建议，那许乐就等同于被他们三个轮.奸！这连Sufferer都忍不了啊！更何况他是个Giver，被打有违他的天性，他生来就该是去打别人的！

好在杜少卿拒绝了，表示自己刚刚气狠了所以肺疼，现在已经好多了，他稍微休息会儿就好。就在许乐以为自己将迎来喘息的间隙时，杜少卿又说话了：“给他用治疗液......如果用一号，他会不会痛到休克？”

李封眼角一抽，他是个Sufferer，他用过一号治疗液，虽然治疗效果一级棒，但那痛楚也是非比寻常，他阈值可算高到吓人了，但就算这样他每次使用一号治疗液的时候感到的痛都会突破阈值。

“你不会真想杀他吧？”李封皱了眉头，严肃地说，“你要真这么想，看在大家相识这么一场的份上，就给他来个痛快的，别整这些没意义折磨人的。”

杜少卿平静地回答：“怎么能说是没有意义，打他可以让我感到愉快，这就是意义所在。”

施清海微笑着道：“是了，Giver施虐的天性，所以你不管打哪个属性都会爽，乐乐可得感到荣幸，少卿师长这么禁欲，许乐不会是你打的第一个人吧？”

沉默片刻，杜少卿轻声说道：“不是，我以前和z、我以前和别人约过实践。”

施清海拍手忽而大笑：“这就好玩了，你们这可是双出轨啊。”

杜少卿不愿和他在这种无聊的话题上继续谈下去，让李封就用一号治疗液，赶紧动作麻利地给许乐身后都给喷一喷，从脖子到脚，不要放过每一寸皮肤。

李封虽是怀疑许乐到底挨不挨得过，但还是照做了，刷刷刷几下喷，让高分子治疗液的水雾均匀地洒在许乐伤痕累累的后背和惨不忍睹的臀部，他背后几乎被鞭痕盖满了，看着凄凄惨惨。然而李封可不会有什么同情心，很快喷完然后绕到许乐正面看他反应，随时准备掐他人中叫医疗人员来抢救，他还有闲工夫想要是真得人工呼吸了，那是他来还是杜少卿来？他觉得杜少卿不是个做人工呼吸的好人选，不是说人家手法不行，而是......他可能做到一半怒上心头怒不可遏，然后把许乐掐死勒死或者锤死。

一号治疗液果然不同凡响，许乐惨嚎了半声，还有半声就卡在喉咙里出不来，只能像个破了洞的风箱，嗬嗬地漏风。他觉得自己背后的肌肤快被撕裂了，冰凉的液体在带来治疗的同时也给予了他意想不到的痛苦，天可怜见他只是个可怜无助的Giver啊！他为什么要承受这些？

大脑一片混乱，许乐感觉自己大概出现了幻嗅，他闻到一股馥郁香浓的咖啡味，是他在皇宫从未闻过的味道，不仅是咖啡，那甘苦的香气中有清冽的气味与之纠缠，有点像雨水落到薄荷上，又像是雪松抖落积雪。

许许多多画面闪现而过，一个看不太清脸的男人和许乐相对而坐，微微低头喝着咖啡，许乐手里的则是一杯茉莉花茶，是对面的人亲手给他冲泡的，味道极其一般，但许乐郑重其事地一口一口喝完了。而后......许乐满心欢喜地放下茶杯，伸出了一只不安分的手，上前握住对方的手腕，大拇指挑逗地摩挲着他腕部肌肤。那个男人放下了咖啡杯，也没挣开许乐，缓缓地抬头----

画面忽然中断！

许乐被残忍地拽回了现实，身后已经没有之前要他命那样地痛了，只有疼痛的些微余韵，剩下的是火辣辣的针刺感，这许乐能忍。

他扭过头，想看一眼杜少卿，这个把他往死里折磨的男人，他赫然发现自己没有产生幻嗅。勤务兵冲调好了一杯咖啡给杜少卿递了过去，而杜少卿正小口啜饮着，头微微低着。

和方才的画面重合了，但当杜少卿抬起头来，许乐的幻想就破灭了，对方眼中没有温情，有的只是冷酷和杀意。

看来那个人不是他，也是哦，怎么可能会是杜少卿。漫长的酷刑终于告了一段落，许乐被扔回了牢房，李封还是杵在牢里做看守员。

太疼了，许乐红肿破皮的屁股完全沾不得地，血痕遍布的背也让他没法躺着，可杜少卿不知出于何等的恶毒，临去前竟然还在许乐身前抽了两下，一下抽在他紧实的腹肌上，还有一下抽在他健美的胸肌上，还没给他用治疗液，导致许乐连趴着都艰难，只能勉强侧着躺。

伤痛和疲惫让许乐极快地进入睡眠，他满脑子想的都是----

杜少卿，你会为你的所作所为付出代价的。

\-------------------


	3. Chapter 3

\-------------------

第三章

一号治疗液劲头虽然霸道了些，但效果着实没的说，过不了两天，许乐背后的伤就好得差不多了，反而是身前那两道鞭痕还没消下去。

许乐没奢望杜少卿能一次就放过他，他早做好了长期坚持反抗的准备，咬紧牙关绝不说出有关帝国的半点机密，但杜少卿完全没有要审问他的意思，似乎只是单纯把他看成一个用来泄.欲的Sufferer，召之即来挥之即去那种。

他的伤将将要愈合的关头，杜少卿又派人把他从这个呆着不舒服但至少没人打他的牢房里揪出去了，就把他双手高吊在刑架上放置着，李封走到哪儿就跟着到哪儿，沉默地当着狱警。

熟悉的刑室，但那张办公桌后是空着的，杜少卿不在。

许乐脑子难得灵光，他问：“我姐来前线救我了？”

李封没有作口头上的回答，但许乐通过他的微表情判断出了答案，是真的，光照左天星域的帝国公主殿下赶来救她唯一的亲弟弟了。前线局势肯定恶化了不少，怀草诗要真发起疯来，连杜少卿都要退避一二，无法正面迎上她的锐利锋芒。

不过杜少卿都这么忙了，还忙里偷闲想打他？许乐觉得不可思议，自己长得有这么欠揍吗？以杜少卿在联邦的声望地位和连帝国方面都不得不承认的天才指挥策略，愿意为他献上肉体供他打的Sufferer应该不少啊，何必屈尊打一个反应没有Sufferer有趣的Giver？许乐冥思苦想想不出这究竟是为何。

许乐体验了一把放置play，空虚寂寞冷地被吊在刑架上，一丝不挂，凉风飕飕，好不凄凉。

这里没有钟表，许乐自觉度过了很长一段时间，感觉自己手脚都被风吹冷了，杜少卿才出现。他看上去精神不是特别好，一副没休息够的样子，眉宇间略有些憔悴，看来最近战局不乐观啊。许乐幸灾乐祸地说风凉话：“怎么了，是不是因为最近没人满足你所以连觉都没睡好？啧，没想到联邦的总司令官看着一表冷漠禁欲范，实际上内心这么饥渴吗？”

杜少卿没跟他废话，换了根鞭子，上次那根不太趁手，没把许乐打死真是可惜了呢。上次杜少卿的体验感就是又气又爽，肺都快气炸了是真的，但也确实很爽，可以肆无忌惮地下狠手，自己怎么开心就怎么打。

许乐不是他打的第一个人，是第二个，杜少卿禁欲是真的，他唯一一个实践对象就是他某个大学同学，算来也过去十几年了，禁欲的时间如此之长，对一个Giver来说是很难想象的。

所以他才一直被怀疑是不是在那方面冷感。

鞭子闪电般探出，“刷”地一下斜着打上去，留下一条贯穿后背的鞭痕，杜少卿用足了力气，要不是许乐双脚也被固定住了，他能往前踉跄好几步。

“嘶----”不管怎么说许乐都是个Giver，怕痛和施虐一样是天性，上次快死的恐惧感侵占了他的心神，他有点怕杜少卿会不会又要电他然后淹他。

那种痛他真不想体会第二次，还有那恐怖的一级治疗液，痛感堪比把他全身经脉骨头都碾碎，即使他应该没体验过后者，但想必是差不离的。

随着鞭打开始，许乐逐渐发现了这根鞭子的与众不同，它末梢似乎包了一层金属，一旦沾到皮肉，必定会让打过的那块肌肤破皮出血。那是深入骨髓的痛楚，尤其是鞭稍拍过凸起的脊椎骨，那感觉 ......许乐感觉自己脊椎都快断了。

要是真断了该怎么办？他下半辈子不会就瘫痪在床了吧？许乐很忧心，但他也知道杜少卿不会真这么干，对方这次不再一味下死手，而是用上了技巧，什么九重一轻，一重一轻都试了个遍。先是轻如柔羽，鞭子舔舐肌肤的酥软还没散去，马上就是一下重的，先前的旖旎调情气氛荡然无存，手法实在很美妙，许乐都要惋惜自己为什么不是个Sufferer，否则他这会儿肯定爽到浪叫连连。

许乐长相平平无奇，但身材还是十分不错的，肌肉锻炼到可称完美的境界，被汗液浸润的古铜色皮肤更显张扬活力，鞭痕印在上面别样诱惑，让人想在其上多添点伤痕。杜少卿颇为满意，心想许乐不去当Sufferer真是可惜了。

只是伤口被咸涩的汗水一刺激，针刺般的痛感顿时吸引了许乐的大部分注意力，他死死抓着绑住自己双手的高强度塑料绳，指甲都快别断了。

“杜少卿，你他妈......”许乐一开口，丢脸地发现他声音里都带着哽咽。于是他把想说的话咽了下去，上下两排牙齿紧紧咬合在一起，久了他腮帮子都酸疼酸痛的。

杜少卿抽了他一顿，心情稍霁，暂时想不出办法恢复他的记忆，又不想养着他干吃牢饭，正好用来给他打打缓解压力。怀草诗一到前线就立刻发动了猛烈的攻势，双方士兵压力都很大，帝国士兵还能靠着对公主殿下亲临的信心和对陛下被抓走的愤怒涨一波士气，联邦这边却不是特别乐观，这个月军法处已经枪毙了几个强奸帝国女人的军士了？杜少卿连续几天没有合眼，大脑始终处于高速运转状态，脑力工作者也不比体力工作者来得轻松啊。 

许乐的背后又是一片血肉模糊，血沿着背部肌肉一直流到小腿处才干涸止住，惨烈程度和上次比起来有过之而无不及，淡淡的血腥味在空气中弥漫，施虐的天性得到满足，杜少卿的头疼症状都舒缓了些。

联邦是个言论自由的国度，三种属性平权早在万年前就写进了宪章法案中，社会上对Giver的抨击声也不小，个别言论过激的还给Giver钉上了嗜血残忍的标签。

那能怎么办，这可是天性啊，就如Sufferer渴求疼痛，而Giver施予痛苦，而Common作为中立者，既可以围观也可以加入，嗯，这么一想Common才是最自由的属性啊。

杜少卿放下了鞭子，他不知道自己打了多少下，也有点忘了他到底用了多少劲，反正不会把许乐打死就好。他取了一瓶三号治疗液，一号对Giver来说还是太过刺激了，上次也没防着许乐受不了咬到舌头，实在是个不能再有下次的失误。

使用前晃一晃瓶子，然后杜少卿就直接喷了上去，看着严重的地方还多喷了几下，不过他也没把许乐后背打到皮开肉绽的程度，控制在轻中度皮外伤范围内。

喷雾细密，一接触到轻微翻卷破裂的伤口，许乐登时感觉有无数只毒虫钻了进去，尖牙啃噬着肌肉，注入毒液，痛得他死去活来，活来了又死去，第无数次在内心用最最肮脏的语言问候杜少卿，第n次哀叹自己这么五大三粗脑筋又不好使，怎么就生成了个Giver呢？！

牙关咬合时间长了，许乐张开嘴都艰难，他知道今天的折磨要结束了，于是他准备用语言上的攻击让对方瞧瞧他不服输的坚强意志。

“九十九下，我记住了。”许乐缓缓道，“我相信你脱光了衣服的样子肯定很不错，我到时候会好好‘疼’你的，宝贝。”

他最后那下称呼本意是讥讽，没成想杜少卿看他的眼神恍惚了一下，持续时间太短，许乐差点要以为是错觉。

杜少卿随手抄起一块板子，往许乐屁股上使劲儿一拍，在许乐不绝的哀嚎声中，他唇角微翘：“现在是一百下了，我喜欢整数。”

说完他扔下板子就扬长而去，背影冷酷绝情。

杜少卿是真的累了，回去以后沾床就睡，他最近不仅要忙战事，还得分出心神操心许乐的事，许乐被抓的消息已经传回联邦了。还好现在做总统的是邰之源，帕布尔和李在道都在倾城军事监狱关着呢，终身监禁，否则他们收到消息的第一时间就会强令他杀死许乐吧......

他怎么下得了手呢？过往一幕幕清晰地印刻在他脑海中，偶尔想起的小细节都像是沙滩上被海浪冲刷所显露而出的珍珠，闪闪发着光。

他习惯了一个人的生活，后来他又花了很多年才习惯另一个人的存在，习惯了许乐的呼吸和心跳，习惯了许乐的温度......然而许乐在他好不容易习惯以后，抽身走人了，连他们间仅共有的那点记忆都丢得一干二净。

想来颇有些不平，许乐凭什么忘记？他怎么敢对他出言不逊？以前约法三章都约到哪里去了，说好的我许乐此生最大的成就不是研发了MX、不是刺杀了麦德林、也不是杀死卡顿亲王，而是追到了你呢？

此后午夜，数度梦回间，身旁那道令他安心的呼吸声将不再陪伴他，不管是入睡还是醒来，都只剩他一个人了。

许乐接下来一段时光都过得很惨，时不时就要被拎出去打一顿，有时候前次的伤都还没好呢，下一顿鞭子就又来了，他被打到浑身上下没有一块好肉，治疗液等级也是换来换去，一级是再也没用过了，但许乐从没想到过原来七级治疗液也这么难捱。因为它实在是----太、无、能、了！

当天晚上许乐辗转呻吟，痛到难以入眠，李封被他吵烦了，看上去很想一拳头把他砸晕过去。许乐一把鼻涕一把泪，求着人家给他用高级一点的治疗液，他真的快痛死了，后来李封不耐烦地让狱警拿了一瓶二级治疗液来，隔着铁栏杆递进来。朝许乐身上一顿猛喷，一阵惊天动地的鬼哭狼嚎过后，世界总算清净。

被他不是他唯一的收获，许乐琢磨着他不能坐以待毙，得主动出击，至少要套套情报，于是有意无意地引导着李封开口跟他说说话。除了打死许乐他都不信的那什么前任狗皇帝给他洗脑，他倒真知道了不少事情，许乐摸着下巴心想怎么他们对自己这么没警戒心呢。

关于许乐曾经是个联邦人这事儿，他们说得有板有眼的，许乐下了大功夫思索过这个问题。他其实也觉得那大段的空白记忆很可疑，可他绝对信任他姐，还有他老爹去世前一直对他很好，就是拿他当宝贝儿子一样对待，是以怀夫差死的时候许乐还真情实意地掉了两滴眼泪。

他想了半天，最终还是得出了一个鬼扯的结论----自己应该是那什么种子计划的一员，从婴儿时期就被秘密运往联邦，成为安插在敌人内部的间谍，但他心向帝国，所有在联邦做的事情都是为了掩盖他帝国种子的身份。后来他身份暴露，联邦要赶尽杀绝，所以许乐返回了帝国，他姐不惜身犯重险来联邦救了他，只不过他回到帝国不小心出了个意外摔失忆了。

上面那段臆测根本经不起推敲，但人就是这么种奇奇怪怪的生物，他们有时会盲目地相信自己所推理出的答案，不管那答案错得有多离谱，有多狗屁不通，但许乐就是深信不疑。

还有他很好奇的他和杜少卿在联邦的关系也得到了解答，起因是有一天他问李封杜少卿为什么这么恨他，难不成他绿了他的谁？李封冷笑说你猜得可真准，没错你让他老公变绿了，出轨了一个后宫呢。许乐咂摸了好半晌，忽地反应过来，结结巴巴地说他前任不不不会就是是他他他吧？

李封给了一个眼神让他自行体会，许乐接收到了那个意思，沉思良久，心底居然还欢呼雀跃了一小会儿，他的联邦间谍生涯可真精彩，连杜少卿都能搞到手，他都想给自己鼓个十分钟掌了。

那杜少卿种种作为就解释得通了，许乐满不在乎地想欲成大事必有牺牲嘛，何况前尘往事他俱已抛弃，现在的他变回了帝国皇室中人，还是坐在那张皇帝宝座之上的人。他完完全全忘却了自己和杜少卿之间的相处点滴，现下里，许乐对杜少卿没有半点感情，惟有憎恨和报复的决心。

Giver精神力强大到底不是浪得虚名，许乐还真就想出了个疑兵的计谋来，每天都不着痕迹地套话，然后假装自己的记忆在一点点回复过来，还要处心积虑避过具体细节，只模糊地流露出一些情感态度，且要小心不能露馅。

就比如在又一次杜少卿打他的时候，装出一副神志昏沉的样子，掐出深情无俦的声线，虚弱地唤道：“少卿。”

杜少卿本来都卯足劲要抽下一鞭子了，听到他这一声叫唤，力道削了大半，最后落到许乐肩胛上的时候可说是不痛不痒。

许乐深知演戏要有度，所以在杜少卿声音微颤着让他再叫一次时，恰到好处地露出迷茫的神情，而后眼中逐步浸染凶狠，像是忘了刚刚发生过什么一样，啐道：“叫你妈呢。”

那次的鞭打潦草结束了，许乐尝到了成功的喜悦，演得愈发卖力，见人说人话见鬼说鬼话，对着李封就做出一副对亲密好战友的样子，碰见了偶尔来探监的施清海就拿出对待好朋友的态度来。

总而言之他感觉还蛮顺利，最明显的转变就是众人看他的眼神，就连炼狱级难度的杜少卿都被他骗过去了。这得要归功于某一次的施暴，杜少卿那次下手特别狠，拿板子一个劲打许乐臀部，还故意拍在同一个地方，许乐总觉得那两团肉快被他打烂了，加上身上没好的鞭伤，他耐不住痛吟了几声。杜少卿听见后就停下了，脱下手套，向许乐伸出一只手去。许乐感觉他当时可能太入戏了，身体没经过大脑就自动反应了，脑袋往前凑，用脸颊蹭着人家的手，一边磨蹭一边哼哼。

清醒过后许乐惊恐地睁圆了眼，尴尬地往后一缩脖子，恨不能有个乌龟壳让他藏一藏头。杜少卿见他这般，眼底显出一抹失望，他头一回问了许乐：“痛吗？” 

许乐不知他来哪出，犹豫着接话：“当然痛啊，这种日子再多过几天我觉得我就快死翘了。”

杜少卿沉默了会儿，给他喷了药就走出了刑室。无独有偶，许乐不会知道，那天下午远在联邦的邰之源和邹郁联合给杜少卿发了一封视频邮件，口吻不是命令，只是劝他，别打许乐了，给他留口气吧。

当时指挥部里人很多，就连许乐以前直属的七组都有军官在场，大家一起看完了这段视频。杜少卿笑了笑，表情却凄冷，他问他们：“我要是真打死了许乐，又如何？”

新十七师代理师长赫雷欲言又止了好半天，最后叹了口气：“打死就打死吧，这个世界上，恐怕也只有将军你最有资格打他了。” 

施清海说：“但他最近表现得......像是在慢慢恢复了。” 

杜少卿没有当众表态，沉吟许久，倦怠地闭了闭眼，让他们先都出去。

许乐这边瞅准时机，和他姐默契地来了一场里应外合，帝国趁夜偷袭，而许乐则拖住杜少卿，经过这段时间的不懈努力，在他不拿影帝都愧对自己演技的卖力表演下，许乐稍微让杜少卿放下了那么点防备，同意让外人都出去，他们两独处谈点事情。

许乐先是跟他说了些无关紧要的东西，接着趁机挣断塑料绳，说实在所谓的军用最高强度捆绑绳具在他手里都不是个玩意儿，他这几天一直在默默积攒力气，此时那绳索就跟泡沫做得一样，绷一下就断了。

再然后直接猛一下将杜少卿扑倒在地，让他背朝上，摁住他四肢，接着用一只膝盖顶在他腰椎处以免他挣脱。

按正常剧情走向，许乐面临两个选择，要么弄晕杜少卿，要么就杀了他，然后趁乱逃脱。结果许乐不知什么虫上脑，竟然就地开始干柴和烈火。这个世界里做.爱不会有快感，最多是想要孩子了才会特地抽出时间敷衍地搞一搞，更不会有人异想天开去搞Giver，毕竟又没有生育功能。许乐此举只能起到羞辱杜少卿的肉体和精神这俩效果，但许乐想要的就是这效果，他的动作粗暴至极，只为发泄自己积累多时的怨气，怕杜少卿叫出来他还腾出一只手捂着他的嘴。

这样一来，许乐就只听得到杜少卿压抑的闷声哼吟，不免觉得浪费，许乐还挺喜欢杜少卿这个清冷冷的声线，叫起来应该是很动听的。

许乐搞完后趴在杜少卿身上缓了缓，准备在弄死和弄晕他间做一个选择，下一步就提裤子走人，但他突然感到手上落了什么湿湿凉凉的液体，他一下子僵住了，强迫杜少卿回过头来看他。杜少卿以往冷冽如冰海的双眸被清透的眼泪洗得水润，许乐不清楚他是从什么时候开始流泪的，只看见他眼眶泛红，见到许乐的目光，杜少卿眨了眨眼，又是一滴透明的水珠滴在许乐手上。

心脏莫名一痛，许乐鬼使神差地说了句“对不起”，然而他很快恼羞成怒，狰狞地对他说：“怎么样杜少卿，你不是很聪明吗，怎么会在我手上栽了跟头？而且是两次，第一次是你同意和我在一起，第二次就是......你相信我在恢复记忆了。”

杜少卿听闻此语，眼中的光芒霎时黯淡，他似是看破了许乐接下来的选择，自暴自弃地闭上了眼，等待着黑暗的到来。

不知道，许乐是会打晕他呢，抑或是想要......杀了他。

许乐自己也花费了宝贵的时间纠结了一番，还是决定一个手刀劈晕他，他本是准备把杜少卿扔在这里撒手不管了的，逃亡路上带着个昏迷不醒的拖油瓶实在不是英明的举动。

可许乐看见了杜少卿手里虚握着的小遥控器，上面就一个红色的按钮，许乐看见它的一瞬间，冷汗湿透衣物。他忘了，他脖子上还戴着那个会爆炸的狗圈！

许乐是机械方面的天才，这是他唯一比较像Giver的地方，他花了很长时间才把狗圈拆解下来，后怕不已，要是杜少卿方才按下了按钮，那许乐有一百个脖子都不够死的。

但是杜少卿没有，他明明有很多机会致许乐死地，只要动一动手指，那个把他按在地板上侮辱的男人就会瘫软着失去生命，可他没有......

“俘虏敌方最高指挥官带来的回报绝对超过风险。”许乐发挥了他自欺欺人的优点，飞快给自己找好了理由，扛起杜少卿就走。

没有很重，他瘦了好多......许乐莫名冒出了这个想法，才安抚下去的心脏又一抽一抽的疼，他是为了帝国才去联邦当间谍的，一定是这样的，他当初会接近杜少卿也只是出于目的，是这样的......

许乐咬着牙穿行在炮火和夜色中，他自己都不知道为什么跑着跑着，眼角就飞出了一滴水珠，它很快消失了，坠入尘土，也许还被它的主人踩上了几脚。

不会有人知晓。

\-------------


	4. Chapter 4

\-------------

第四章

红蔷薇号是帝国皇帝陛下御用的顶级飞船，其奢华程度从里面几千万吨的海水以及那一片细腻的银沙滩就能窥见一斑，许乐露着肚皮躺在沙滩椅上，人造光源晒得他全身暖烘烘的，十分惬意。

他身边有一大群貌美如花的宫女侍候着，只要抬抬手，就会有一双纤纤玉手捧着一杯冰爽的饮料递到许乐唇边，许乐叼住吸管喝了几口，又摆摆手让她暂退。

他在联邦所受的皮肉伤已然好全了，给他留下深重心理阴影的人也被关进了飞船上的监狱里，一朝脱困反杀，处境对调的感觉真不是一般的舒爽。帝国偷袭当夜，由于联邦最高指挥官被许乐劫走了，联邦吃了一个大亏，天平倾斜了。怀草诗留守墨花星作战，在许乐临走前千叮咛万嘱咐让他别再来战场搅局了，许乐自知他先前扮演了一个标准的猪队友角色，正心虚呢，忙不迭答应了，赌咒发誓说自己乖乖在帝国当皇帝帮她镇压反叛势力，砍一砍那些不安分贵族的头，绝对不会再来前线给她添麻烦了。

许乐把杜少卿一起带着走了，怀草诗倒没阻拦，只是看着很想劝点什么，然末了还是什么都没说。   
回程的路途很长，许乐估算了一下大概还要三天才能到，他前面几天一直没动杜少卿，光想着该怎么折磨他了。而后掐了掐时间，觉得差不多了，剩下三天里他保证会让杜少卿过得很充实，连喘气的空余都不会给。

许乐被晒得昏昏欲睡，一伸懒腰直起了腰板，随意地决定去打一顿杜少卿给自己醒醒神。即便不是个Sufferer，但杜少卿简直是按着他梦中情人的标准长的，一举一动都散发出冷酷的气质，这个男人就像一座高不可攀的雪山，也像深不见底的冰渊，危险而诱人征服，许乐思忖自己在联邦时会被他吸引着实可以理解。但两人都为Giver，铁定没互相纾解过欲望，许乐此时早已抛却他和联邦的种种过往，反正也不记得，所有的脉脉柔情一刀两断，剩下的只是宿仇。

那他就可以毫无心理负担地打杜少卿了，否则要是那些记忆还在，他说不准会心疼呢。

杜少卿被锁在牢房一角落里，手被分开拷在墙上，他只能被迫跪在坚硬冰凉的地板上，维持着这个难受的姿势，但他诡异地昏迷着，头无知无觉地低垂。

许乐上上下下打量他，杜少卿此时什么都没穿，赤裸着暴露在微凉的空气中，发丝有些凌乱，还翘起了几根，看来是有人给他清理了一下。

揣度皇帝陛下的心意并为他做好准备工作，这是宫里那群太监做惯了的，许乐本应该对此表示满意，但......

许乐面色骤沉，扭头朝着身后跟着的皇宫总管呵斥道：“谁？谁碰了他？”

不可饶恕，无名怒火一发不可收拾，他们怎么敢碰他？！许乐都还没碰过，他们怎敢自作主张？许乐一想到有别的手触及过杜少卿的身体，就恨不能把那些手统统砍下来！他把这愤怒归咎于占有欲和对杜少卿的强烈兴趣，才不是因为别的什么原因。 

许乐身后那群宫人惶恐下跪，瑟瑟不安地恳请他息怒，皇宫总管人老成精，他马上一拱手跟许乐讲：“陛下，老奴这就去把碰过......”他一时没想好怎么称呼杜少卿，于是模棱略过去，“这就去把他们都关押起来，听候您的发落。”

许乐呵呵一笑：“省省吧，要说这里面没有你的主张，那是打死我都不信的，所以追究源头，我最该惩治你。”

总管大惊失色，连连告饶，许乐听着心烦，把他们全部轰了出去，这下空旷室内就只剩他和昏迷不醒的杜少卿了。

许乐过去帮他解开束缚，暂时没想好该怎么办，先前那些计划一下子都被打乱了，他只得将杜少卿抱到那张简陋的床上，先查看查看他的身体状况。

杜少卿手臂上有几个细小的针孔，看来是被注射了什么药物，而且最近几天怕不是靠着营养剂度日的。

许乐决定等他醒来再说，无聊间抓着他一只手端详了起来，这双手一直被包裹在黑色皮手套里，许乐还没机会这么近距离地看过。

那只手的线条干净修长，是一双很适合拿鞭子的手......许乐下了个奇怪的结论。杜少卿是那种令人一眼惊艳，第二眼再难忘怀的人，平心而论，他比不得施清海那张漂亮妖孽的脸蛋，可要是把施清海和杜少卿放在一起比较，那实在很难说究竟是谁更出色些。那绝世而独立的清傲风姿，在看见的第一秒钟就抓住了许乐的心，世界上怎么会有冷到这种境界的人？有人可以配他吗？自己以前是怎么追到他的？两个人相处日常会是怎么样的？

许乐从乱如麻的思绪中抽身，嘚瑟地想任凭杜少卿怎么厉害，不还是落到了他手里，他可是输了两次，前次是情感上的一败涂地，这次......许乐会让他好好品品肉体上的疼痛。 

许乐看着杜少卿透薄的指甲和其下呈粉白色的甲肉，忽然恶毒老嬷嬷附体，去全套工具里找了一根细长的银针，仔细消了毒，然后抓住杜少卿一根手指，顺着指甲和甲肉的缝隙扎了进去。许乐原本意图是想要不要撬一片指甲下来，那种剧烈的痛楚应该足以让杜少卿痛醒过来，他没什么负罪感，就像一个顽童撕扯下蝴蝶的翅膀，看着它用只剩一半的翅膀垂死扑腾。

十指连心，其痛非常，杜少卿沉于水底的意识被拽至水面附近，他的手被许乐钳着无法抽离，那痛既尖锐又长久，一声微弱的呻吟就这么进了许乐耳朵。

许乐才戳进了一小截针尖，连在一起的指甲和肉被残忍分离，血珠子冒出，甚至沾到了许乐手上。那点红色刺得许乐脑子疼，他的心肠一下子软了，想着这么好看的指甲要真长不出就可惜了，于是小心翼翼地将针抽出来，放回原来的工具盒里，接着拿了消毒棉球想给杜少卿擦一擦。只是许乐做的第一件事是将对方受伤的指尖含进口中，舐去渗出的血珠，血腥味被味蕾细胞捕获，许乐没有半分反感，直接咽了下去。 

痛感被镇压了下去，杜少卿于是继续睡了，许乐幽幽叹了口气，轻声说道：“算了，等你自然醒吧，就当是我......最后的仁慈吧。”又一个眼尖瞥见杜少卿膝盖上的淤青，必是在地板上跪久了搞出来的，许乐顿时杀了狗总管的心都有了，杜少卿现在是他的所有物，他怎么摧残都可以，但别人碰都别想碰！许乐去寻了些活血化瘀的膏药给他抹了抹，虽是没事可做却也不再想法子折腾他，静静坐在床边守着他。

实际上杜少卿没过多久就醒了，他这几天清醒的时候少，大多数时候都浑浑噩噩的，根本提不起力气来想事情，元凶想来就是被注射的药......

睁开眼睛，看到的是一张熟悉的脸，真的很熟悉，杜少卿闭着眼睛都能准确描摹出许乐的肖像，浓眉似刀，一双小眼睛看着和善亲切，外貌一点没变。然，时过境迁了。

杜少卿清了清嗓，主动跟许乐说话：“我知道你想干什么，随你的便。”

许乐调笑：“这么迫不及待？”

杜少卿看着像是认命了的样子，半垂着眼帘，显得安静而驯顺，却许乐笑着凑过去时暴起将他按倒，双手死死掐住许乐的脖子，压迫颈动脉可导致对方因缺氧而晕厥，但是许乐没给杜少卿实践的机会，掰开他的手，把杜少卿压在身下。许乐竟没生气，还笑出了声：“可以啊少卿师长，时机和角度都很完美，但可惜你力气不够，不过我很理解，毕竟Giver嘛，你已经算是里面佼佼者了。但你遇到的是我，我比Sufferer都强大，这个世界上现在只有四个人能在武力值上对我构成威胁，而你无论如何都不在这几个人当中。”

“还有，我听说我失忆以前和你有过一段露水缘？我睡过你没有，要是有的话你绝情过头了吧？”许乐轻佻地舔了舔杜少卿柔软的耳垂，惹得对方一阵轻颤，“不过我想你很快就知道自己该做些什么了，你除了讨好我之外，还能干些什么，嗯？”

杜少卿自失手后便一直沉默，也不再做浪费体力的无谓反抗，由着许乐把他反着绑在十字刑架上，双手打开，分别绑在横着的架子两边，两条长腿并拢，用结实的绳子捆在竖着的那根架子上，这样一来他身后就完全袒露在许乐视线下，连闪躲都做不到。

许乐特意选用了色泽艳丽的红绳，他觉得这个颜色很衬杜少卿的肤色，等会儿他会在对方这白纸般的后背留下浓密的笔触。

拿过一根鞭子，掂了掂，上好牛皮炮制的皮鞭，威力不容小觑，许乐知道自己异于常人的恐怖实力，不敢真下重手，第一鞭是试探性的，随意地甩出。拍击肉体的声响过后，第一条鞭痕立刻显现，笔尖划破白纸。

许乐小小地感慨道：“你背上居然一点伤都没有，看来情报是真的，你在联邦军队里的声望果然是如日中天啊，他们肯定把你当一摔就碎的玻璃珠子那样护着。我后背就全是疤，被你几顿打下来，又添了好多。”

刚刚那一下不算特别痛，杜少卿听到许乐的话以后，默想着是啊，军队里是把我保护得很好，还有以前的你也为我受过不少伤，但那都是过去的事情了，你以前分明对我说过我要是受了伤你得心疼死，结果现在朝我挥鞭子的人就是你。

出神之际，许乐快速抽了十来下鞭子，疼痛几乎叠在一起，浪潮般汹涌而连绵，原来鞭子这么痛的吗，杜少卿抿紧了唇，隐忍不发，他背上的肌肉绷着，左右两边的肩胛骨凸起。

许乐是个想象力贫瘠的Giver，长而密的眼睫、清晰漂亮的锁骨和肩胛都会让他联想起蝴蝶的双翅，他不确定自己幼时是什么样的，有没有像帝都天生高贵却残忍的贵族幼童那样，热衷于折磨小动物。Giver的天性若是不加以约束掣制，那后果可不好玩，帝国长达千年的奴隶暴动问题，有一大半都得归因于Giver无节制的凌虐。

杜少卿是这么一个冷酷高傲，却克制禁欲的Giver啊，许乐打上去的时候整颗心脏都在兴奋地震颤，前所未有的、无与伦比的快感冲得他头脑发热，暴虐的欲望迅速达到顶峰，下手失了分寸，长鞭裹挟着破空之声狠戾地咬上杜少卿的后背。

“啪！”剧痛在身后炸开，杜少卿死死咬着唇，咬到鲜血淋漓都阻止不了自己发出软弱的痛哼，他觉得许乐要是再按这个力道来一下，他两块肩胛骨就该被打碎了。

温热的液体流下，不一会儿就变冷，然后恶心地黏在皮肤上，方才那一下不出意外是打出血了。许乐也察觉了自己的失误，忙走近查看，他刚才兴奋过度了，竟忘记了留手，刮出了一道狭长的伤。这道伤太长了，接下来若要再打后背，那无可避免会造成二次伤害，许乐不想把人家后背弄得血肉模糊，果断决定换个地方打。

许乐重新挑选了一样工具，细长的树脂棒，他选的是最长的一款，柔韧性十足。物理上有个简单的知识，受力面积小压强就大，所以细长类的刑具......打上去很痛。

杜少卿臀形很不错，浑圆挺翘，许乐打之前还上手摸了几把，臀肉紧实有弹性，等会儿打起来的视觉效果肯定极佳。

许乐摸了几下，没忍住用手拍了第一下，声音清脆响亮，臀肉弹了弹，甚至留下了一个完整的掌印，叫许乐遗憾的是，那红印子很快消散了。还是道具制造的痕迹能留久些，许乐哼着小调，心情明亮得不得了，肆意地挥着手里的树脂棒，每一下都落实着打。

除了痛还有无法忽视的羞耻感，杜少卿身为一个Giver，过往的四十年人生里只有扎堆的Sufferer和Common排着队任他挑选任他打，从没被别人打过，田大棒子是个小意外，不算数。

许乐居然按着哼的调子节拍来打，轻重就随他的心意来，尽管他五音不全哼得比狗屎还难听，杜少卿仍是认出了那首曲子。作为一个文艺中年，杜少卿爱好音乐，最喜欢的乐器就是小提琴，很喜欢在空闲时间拉小提琴，许乐要是刚好在场，就会坐着乖乖听，虽然很多时候他会听睡着。

树脂棒的杀伤力惊人，许乐才打了不到三十下就打出了硬块和紫色淤痕，杜少卿全凭着不服输的心气在支撑着，他全身都在轻微地颤抖，但就是没有再吭声。

许乐砸了咂嘴，用手捏了那两团肿痕交错的肉，随意揉搓，轻笑两声：“厉害，你可真是硬骨头，我后宫里的那些个Sufferer一般这会儿就该开口跟我讨饶了。”

后宫，又是后宫！杜少卿一听这个词就来气，只不过躺在砧板上的鱼肉没有立场跟尖刀生气，他自认为把情绪隐藏的很好，却忘了许乐在窥测人心方面有与生俱来的天赋。许乐咧了咧嘴，捏住臀峰狠力一掐，逼得杜少卿抽了口冷气。

“你在生气，”许乐笃定地说道，“嗯，还有点吃醋？”

杜少卿闭上了眼睛，侧脸线条冷硬，薄唇抿成一条线，看着冷漠不可亲近。

“杜少卿。”许乐不再嬉皮笑脸，沉着认真地叫了他的全名，“你有没有想过，执行种子计划的我那个时候选择和你在一起，是出于完成间谍任务的目的？所以我可能从没爱过你，对联邦也从没有过什么感情。”

杜少卿倏地掀开眼帘，微微睁大的双眼满是惊愕，身上所有的伤痛都抵不过许乐诛心的言语给他造成的伤害，语言有时真如利剑，用得好了能刺伤人的心肺。霎时间涌上的感情太庞杂，杜少卿眼前黑了几秒，他细细喘着气，唇都颤了：“你就是这么认为的？”

许乐爽利地承认：“对啊，我了解我自己，就算记忆还没回来，但肯定就是这样的。”

杜少卿至此闵默，一直到许乐开始他的第二轮鞭打，臀部伤上加伤，他都没再跟许乐说过一个字，他指甲攥进手心，不知怎么的有一片指甲痛得很，只得稍稍松开。

许乐再次转移阵地，往上移了移，朝着腰臀处下手，打出数道青红的肿痕，带起一片血点。退得远了些，许乐欣赏着自己的杰作，试问一个Giver最大的乐趣是什么？那当然是制造痛苦，然后审视痛苦的痕迹，倾听美妙的痛呼。杜少卿哪里都好，就是脾气太硬，满足不了许乐听声音的爱好。

有可能是打得还不够狠，许乐绕到放道具的架子边，在琳琅满目的刑具中挑挑拣拣，铁质用具一般不在他的考虑范围内，因为太痛，伤害太大，不过对付杜少卿，自然是要狠，好好磨一磨他。

拿了把铁质的厚重戒尺，许乐返回去，就拍在对方肿痛不堪的臀肉上，杜少卿“呜”地幽咽，汗早就出了一层又一层，干了以后就黏糊糊的，风一吹又让全身沾了冰凉。

这个道具很给力，许乐一早想过杜少卿的呻吟会是何等悦耳，今日亲耳听了，确实很妙，要是能再大点声就更好了。 

许乐是这么想的，也是这么说的：“叫出来，声音大点，你要是叫得可怜一些，我今儿说不定就发个慈悲放过你了。”

“你不配。”杜少卿额上密布汗滴，沿着额际滑下，滑至眼角，酸涩感充斥眼眶，“你不配这么命令我，就连从前的那个你，也不配。”

“我可是帝国的皇帝，联邦总统的权力都没我大！”许乐怒了。

“你是帝国的皇帝，我是联邦的军人，”杜少卿语声冰寒，“你就是条无耻的帝国狗！你已经变成了你最讨厌的那种人，成为了皇帝这种畸形变态的生物。”

许乐忽然发了狠，用回最开始的那根鞭子，故意抽在他肩胛上的伤口处，一下比一下用力，那里再次撕裂开来，本已止住的鲜血欢快地流下。

剥皮般的剧烈痛楚，杜少卿疼得厉害，低哑地呻吟，他想起数年前两国战事还未全面爆发，军神还在世，许乐也还没失忆的时候。那会儿他们已经确定关系了，碰上极罕见的休假，许乐就会邀请他去自己公寓里住，许乐做饭，他拿手的菜肴之一是烧鱼。先要倒入油，烧热之后再把鱼丢下去，若是特别小的鱼，就不必开膛破腹，只需刮去鱼鳞，鱼的生命力顽强，会在锅里死命挣扎。许乐忙着其它活计，杜少卿就帮他按住锅盖防止鱼跳出来或者溅得一地油，每次那些鱼都会跳得很高，一下一下地撞击着锅盖......然后死去。

身后持续了数个小时不间断的疼痛突然间麻木了，意识也从清醒一路滑向了黑暗的边缘，杜少卿不无自讽地觉得自己此时，像极了那些在油锅里扑腾的鱼，而许乐面无表情地按着锅盖。

人生若只如初见，要是在他们初遇的时候，杜少卿能冲动一回就好了，拔出手枪一颗子弹结果许乐的性命，让他们结束在开始之前，要是那样，就好了啊......

许乐观察敏锐，在他昏过去的同一时刻就停了下来，他手头上有能强制让杜少卿保持清醒的针剂，许乐迟疑半晌不决，最后还是没动用。

前车之鉴，许乐先是确认了一下杜少卿是真晕过去了，才把他从刑架上放下来，但他心里憋着的气还没撒完，不想就这么放过人家。

想了想，许乐亲手把他关进飞船舱底的水牢，又叫来一个守卫看着，吩咐他别让杜少卿死了。

做完这一切，他神清气爽地哼着不成调的小曲，乘坐专用电梯回到了那片沙滩，在遮阳伞的阴影下，舒舒服服地躺在沙滩椅上睡了过去。

许乐入睡前的心理活动如下----我可是信誓旦旦要折磨他三天的，本来想着喘气的空档都不会给他的，但我不仅让他喘了，还没给他注射保持清醒的药。算了今天第一天，先让他适应适应再说。

唉，我怎会如此善良。

\--------------


	5. Chapter 5

\--------------

第五章

许乐眯了几个小时，看看时间差不多就去吃晚饭了，晚餐很丰盛，许乐每次都有种在吃自助餐的感觉，就是这个比喻好像不太恰当。

吃饱喝足，许乐想跟怀草诗来一段全息投影对话，但她现在肯定很忙，忙着噶联邦的韭菜，那他还是不要自讨没趣了。

散了会儿步消消食，他就准备回房间洗洗睡了，可他下午睡太久了，到了夜间愣是一点困意都没有，精神抖擞，在宽大柔软的床上翻来翻去，就是睡不着。

人睡不着的时候就喜欢胡思乱想，越想越睡不着，许乐想的事情十件里有九件和杜少卿相关，剩下的一件事情就是和联邦有关。回味起下午那场餍足的单方面施虐，许乐非常之称心快慰，又莫名其妙和他后宫里最喜欢但记不住名字的那个Sufferer对比了一下，发现根本没有可比性，打杜少卿的体验感取得了碾压式的胜利。这也难怪，过往的许乐既然愿意腆着脸去追求杜少卿，那起码说明杜少卿那种高岭之花类型是他所喜欢的，而且是喜欢得不得了。

许乐此刻已经将过去的他和现在的他完全割裂开来了，想起提起“过去的我”，其疏离漠然，就像在谈论一个陌生人。是以他反倒很庆幸自己狗血失忆了，那要不然自己恐怕不会那么爽快地留在帝国当皇帝，更不会对杜少卿下手，也就永远不会体验到这般灭顶的极致快感。

想到杜少卿，他就想起临走前把他丢进了水牢里关着，一般水牢是要让水位淹到犯人胸口的，他怕杜少卿真的淹死了，还特地把水位降低了......那么十厘米。不过不用为此操心，因为他把杜少卿双手吊在了从天花板上垂下的铁链上，能保证他的头露出水面，不会窒息。就是万一杜少卿脱力了，那他就只能靠双手支撑身体重量，那很吃力，真这么过个一晚上，他可能会去半条命。

许乐越想越不安心，他脑子里出现了两个声音，暂且称它们为A和B，A在努力安抚许乐的焦虑，想让他尽早入眠，但B这个小贱人就一直在他耳边危言耸听，告诉他说他要是今天真不管杜少卿了，那许乐明早起来看见的就会是一具凉透了的尸体。

一下摘取A和B的部分对话----

A：别管了，赶紧睡吧，晚睡了会长皱纹的呀，你身为帝国皇帝要为自己形象负责啊乐乐！

B：睡屁！你今天要是不去看一眼杜少卿，你良心能过得去？你忍心把人家关在又黑又冷的水牢里过一夜？别忘了你下午还给人家整出了一身伤呢！

A：是杜少卿先惹的乐乐啊，他要是听话，乖乖的，乐乐能把他打成这样？所以这都是他自己的错，关乐乐什么事，犯了错就该接受惩罚，你看我们乐乐多善良，还允许他喘气了！

B：乖乖又听话？你说的怕不是那谁......那个谁，那个我反正记不住名字的大臣送我的Sufferer小奴隶，杜少卿是这种人？你怎么敢用这俩词侮辱他？乐乐~你想嘛，人家少卿今天后背可都被你打出血了，可凄惨了，被水一泡，那不得发炎感染啊？而且水牢里装的还是海水哦，这个你知道的。

A：那又怎么样，明早把他拎出来用一级治疗液洗一洗不就好了，假如伤口真的感染了......那也不怕！飞船上那么多御医养着他们吃干饭的吗？又不是治不好。

B：嗨呀万一没治好留下什么后遗症呢？乐乐啊，你可用心想想吧，这么冷的水，要是把人冻出个好歹可怎么办呢？退一步讲，你要把他弄死了，你以后打谁啊，要可持续利用才是。

A：我安排的守卫又不是个死的，看杜少卿快死了，他不会找我报告，或者去找医生看？

B：你个木头脑子！守卫敢来打扰神圣皇帝陛下宝贵的休息？他敢私自把杜少卿放出来？他不把杜少卿放出来，你让医生怎么给他看，淌着水过去看？再说了，他为了确定杜少卿的死活，肯定得去测一测他鼻息啊，要不然人家昏着呢，守卫怎么看得出来？杜少卿那时候头肯定是垂着的，乐乐你那个守卫必定得让他抬头才好测，我保证他会直接抓着他头发，很粗暴的那种，然后他的手指就会碰到杜少卿，你能忍？还有一种很危险的情况，要是那个守卫玩忽职守跟人家打牌去了，或者更严重一点熬不了夜睡着了，那第二天许乐陛下你过去的时候，就只能看见----

许乐没等B说完，一个鲤鱼打挺从床上翻了下来，不顾自己身上的丝质睡衣没换，趿拉着拖鞋直奔水牢而去。他去了以后才发现B最坏的猜想成真了，看守居然真的在打瞌睡！

许乐气急，一脚踹醒了看守，也不顾他惊惧地下跪磕头，赶紧把杜少卿从牢里放出来，许乐一根手指横在他鼻下，感受到微弱的呼吸后心中一块大石头总算落地稍许。

但是许乐一摸杜少卿额头，滚烫！于是石头才刚放下就又悬到了嗓子眼，他抱着杜少卿一路狂奔回了自己卧寝，大喊着宣御医，快让他们一个个都滚过来，用最快的速度！

即使在这样兵荒马乱的情形下，许乐还是有条有理地做了些事情，首先用温热的清水给杜少卿冲了一下身上，然后用浴巾擦干身上的水，让他伏在床上。

杜少卿身后的伤泡了小半天的海水，血早就流干净了，伤口发白，好在没有溃烂的迹象，但发炎是不可避免的了。

一大帮子御医提着医疗箱急匆匆地赶来，给杜少卿诊断，处理伤口敷药，开口服的药。杜少卿意识不知去了哪个梦境，嘴闭得很紧，喂不进药。

忙活了好半天，许乐看着弄得差不多了就剩个吃药了，于是手一挥让御医们全出去了。许乐用水泡化了两颗白色小药片，然后以口哺喂，直到喂完一整杯水。还有个发烧降温问题，许乐不厌其烦地一遍遍拿冷毛巾敷，折腾到天亮杜少卿的体温才稳定下来。

许乐累极，埋进枕头就睡，他想不通，自己干嘛对杜少卿这么上心事？以前那个许乐遗留下的人格作祟？哇，那他以前对杜少卿妥妥的是真爱啊......打住，不能继续想下去了，再想下去，他就会不忍心打杜少卿的......那不行......要硬下、心......

失眠问题迎刃而解。

再次醒来时，许乐对上了杜少卿幽深的眼瞳，杜少卿看上去比他早醒，默不作声地盯着他看了很久，也不动一下。

“松开，”见许乐清醒，杜少卿皱着眉头说，“你压到我伤口了。”

许乐这才惊觉他们面对面睡的，而自己的一只手搭在杜少卿腰上，圈得还挺牢。赶忙把爪子拿下来，确定没让杜少卿伤口重新裂开许乐才舒了口气，瞅了眼时间，又张罗着给杜少卿换药让他吃饭吃药，忙得不亦乐乎。

等一切都忙完，许乐才觉出了不对，他怎么会这么熟练？这忙前忙后的狗腿模样，打哪儿练出来的？不用说，肯定是杜少卿，肯定是以前那个许乐。

和许乐苦大仇深的视线不经意交接上，杜少卿竟像忘了此人昨天的暴行，唇角浅浅一勾，眼里闪烁着晶亮的笑意：“你没失忆的时候，是对我很好。”

杜少卿的表情和语气像极了正在哀悼死去丈夫的未亡人，许乐恶寒，心想他还没死呢，怎么就被人沉痛悼念上了呢？于是他耷拉下脸，恶声恶气地说：“我都说了我从没对你动过感情，以前那些都是我装出来的，你最好赶紧认清现实。”

“你又怎么知道？”杜少卿淡然驳斥了许乐的观点，“你缺了整整二十多年的记忆，你根本什么都不知道。”

“我当然知道！”许乐大声说道，“自己最了解自己，我说是就是，你的感受不重要。”

杜少卿脸上的哀恸之色愈发深重了，许乐看得直冒火，扑过去掐住他脸颊，不善地说：“不准摆出这副死人脸给我看，我还没死呢，还是说你想咒我死？可不劳驾您费心了，我死之前一定会先弄死你的。”

许乐越说越来劲，一把掀开盖在杜少卿身上的轻薄软被，朝着他满是伤痕的臀部拍了一巴掌。

“嘶！”杜少卿疼得抽了一下，扭了下腰想避开许乐接下来的动作。

许乐让杜少卿趴在他腿上，固定住他不让他乱动，然后就这个姿势开始用手打，啪啪啪的，对方臀肉被他打得一颤一颤，细腻的肌肤贴合手掌，还能感受到未消的硬块和肿起。他从没和谁试过用这般亲密的姿态实践，也没想到用手都能这么爽，当然是许乐单方面爽，杜少卿是个Giver，根本体会不到挨打的快感。

这妙不可言的手感，这弹性......许乐醉心沉湎了会儿，用手打会弄出很大的声响，但疼痛程度较轻，适合伤势未愈的杜少卿。

杜少卿才不会感谢许乐的体贴，他羞耻得耳朵都红到快能滴血，且不提那脆响的巴掌声，他臀部昨天才被树脂棒和铁戒尺轮番疼过，残留了数分火辣痛意，被许乐这一激，痛得愈发鲜明。而且许乐的手掌有几处厚茧，敏感的肌肤体察得一清二楚，麻痒刺痛仿佛是从骨髓深处泛上来的，挥之不去。

许乐打了约莫二十来下，停了停，说道：“我记得你有一次打了我一百下，我说过会悉数奉还，要不你现在就肉偿掉得了？”

杜少卿发现了许乐这人就是越理他他越来劲，但不理他他也自顾自发疯，左右不是办法，但是一百下......他有点不确定自己受不受得了，被关水牢的惨痛经历简直快成为他一辈子的心理阴影，要是许乐真践行了他的话打一百下屁股，那这件事造成的阴影绝对能和前一件事媲美。

这时候最识时务的做法是服个软，最好能软软地求个饶，但他杜少卿就不，他偏不！他竭力放平声线，让自己听上去冷漠而倔强：“你杀了我好了。”

许乐耳朵灵敏，他听出了杜少卿的冷漠倔强，同时还听到了极细微的泣音，这代表杜少卿内心的恐惧和软弱。这个男人要是什么时候能放纵自己情绪爆发一回就好了，自律到杜少卿这种地步，整个联邦怕是独他一份，干嘛对自己这么严苛。Giver怕痛又不是他的错，这是造物主的错......和许乐的错。

不知道为什么，可能是人的劣根性，许乐很喜欢把杜少卿和他后宫里的人比较，这次他想起的是那个Sufferer小奴隶，那是个身形瘦弱的爱哭包，想来在上家主人手里吃了不少苦，每次打到最后都会抽抽嗒嗒。许乐对他的一整个后宫都还算可以，不能说雨露均沾，但都看过一两次，虽然没有一个记得住名字。

啊，说起后宫，许乐灵光一闪，他本来还犯愁呢，不知道回宫以后怎么安置杜少卿，干脆把他扔进自己后宫得了，找个僻静的宫殿，派人暗中看守着，不准任何人和他有接触。不过，摘星楼空房间多得很，随便给杜少卿安排一间也行啊，还近，许乐兴致上来了就可以去宠幸他。还是放在身边安心，也免得杜少卿一不留神就卷入了狗血的宫斗大剧场，被人陷害下毒这种悲情女主剧本他拿着不合适，忍辱负重只能靠讨好许乐以维持艰难生活的男宠这个设定才符合他。

那就这么办！解决了一大难题，许乐欢快地又落下一巴掌，还顺势使劲蹂躏了几下，杜少卿轻吟一声，前额又出了层冷汗。

许乐心情已然好转，说的一百下只是吓吓他而已，收了手，下床绞了把毛巾给他擦了擦脸，然后化身大保健按摩师，给杜少卿揉身上的淤青，揉开了让它们化得快些。

难得的温情时刻，也无人打扰，又历一场疼痛，兼之许乐的技术又好，按揉的酸痛过后，通体舒畅。倦倦困意涌上，杜少卿享受着许乐的按摩服务，沉沉睡去。

等许乐按摩完，发现杜少卿还趴在他腿上呢，感情是把他大腿当枕头用了，不过看杜少卿睡得正香，终究是没忍心搅醒他。

折磨杜少卿整整三天这个计划彻底宣告破产，许乐暗地里磨着牙，又发一誓，等回了皇宫，杜少卿身上的伤养好了，他一定不会再这么轻易放过他！否则......否则他许乐就是只蠢猪！

剩余的航行时间，许乐大部分都用来和杜少卿耗了，也没做什么，就一起呆在床上，有时好半天都不会说话，因为说到最后，无外乎两种结果----许乐激怒了杜少卿，杜少卿激怒了许乐。

其实飞船上特地载着许乐后宫的几位妃子，想着要不给从敌营归来的皇帝陛下解解闷，发泄发泄落入敌手的苦闷，但许乐愣是等到下飞船的时候才想起这回事。他想起来的时候，手里不巧抱着杜少卿，对方因为喝了许乐掺安眠药的水，睡得昏沉，无力反抗，只能任由许乐摆弄。许乐不假他人手，一路抱着他回了皇宫，然后亲自敲定了房间把他放了进去，就和许乐住在摘星楼同一层。

许乐提前嘱咐过了，帝国的工匠加班加点把这间房改造成了类似监狱的存在，不会给他逃出去的机会。

又唤来一个颇干练的Common小宫女让她照顾杜少卿，许乐特地吩咐道：“不用对他太好，别让他死就成。还有，不准碰他，眼睛也不准乱瞟。”许乐少有地威胁，“否则我就把你的眼珠子挖出来，再剁了你的手。”

小宫女被皇帝吓到了，连连磕头，诺诺称是，不过她大着胆子问了一嘴巴：“这位是？”

许乐停住了往外走的脚步，轻蔑一笑：

“我新得的玩具而已。”

\-----------------


	6. Chapter 6

\-----------------

第六章

回到皇宫以后，许乐又过上了荒淫无度的生活，处理处理政务，和远在前线的姐姐发发邮件，联邦好像有议和的意思，正好怀草诗也有此意，所以这事儿不日就会被提上日程，就看谁先开口了。许乐欣然表示自己会积极做好应对措施，其实要真议和了，那是件好事，许乐对联邦很有好感。但......议和途中，联邦方面必定会做出让步来交换杜少卿，许乐颇为担心，他不想放手。

但不过这些都是后话了，许乐当下抓紧时间享受自己的美好人生，累了倦了就去后宫玩一玩，随便翻个牌子，男女Sufferer和Common轮换着来，想拍谁就拍谁。如果是女孩子，许乐怜香惜玉的优良品质就会彰显存在感，板子轻拿轻放，最多把人家臀部拍成水蜜桃色就再下不去手了。

换成男性就好很多，许乐也能放开些拍，他去了之前最喜欢的Sufferer那里几次，却总觉得没以前那么尽兴了，打着打着就开始恍神。满心满眼都是杜少卿，许乐看着Sufferer后背的时候想的是杜少卿肩胛上那道伤有些深，会不会留疤，还有就是相比较而言他更喜欢杜少卿浅蜜的肤色，看着就很好拍。当真打上去的时候，许乐又在乱想，他想还是杜少卿打上去来得爽啊，要是这一鞭子落在杜少卿身上，他会有什么反应？等到那个Sufferer受不住开始求他时，许乐考虑的是这种程度要是换了杜少卿，那人家会求饶不？答案是否定的。

到底要痛到什么地步，杜少卿才会开口求他呢？怀抱着这样的疑问，许乐秉承着实践出真知的理念，丢下鞭子就蹬蹬蹬去了杜少卿那儿。

虽说许乐是让那个Common小宫女对杜少卿不要太好，但毕竟是许乐从外面特地带回来的人，而且杜少卿周身的冷漠气场很慑人，于是小宫女也不敢造次，一应起居都挺过得去。但由于许乐的命令，她好像是把杜少卿当空气对待的，也不甚上心，每天就负责送送饭，且送完就走。

值得一提的是，大门是经过改装的，每次只容一人出入，而且要经过生物识别，杜少卿是绝对出不去的。许乐其实思考过，人家脑子这么好使，万一真想出了法子逃了出去该怎么办，因此他还特特做了应对措施，在摘星楼装了无数个芯片探测仪，杜少卿颈后的芯片是逃不出监测的。

离许乐把他带回来，也差不多过了小半月了，时隔这么多天许乐再次见到杜少卿，对方一个人盘膝坐在落地窗前的毯子上，静静地借着天光看一本书。落地窗是一整块的玻璃，无法打开，而且是足可防弹的加厚玻璃，安全上没有任何问题。

“你这些天就一直在看书？不觉得无聊吗？”许乐看了一会儿这副安宁画面，还是出言打破了这份宁静，“你还有什么别的爱好不？比如绘画和乐器？你尽管开口，我可以满足你。”

杜少卿头也不抬，冷冷地说道：“那你能放我回去吗？我知道不可能，所以也请你闭嘴，能少来就别来，最好不来。省得我看见你就烦。”

许乐登时气结：“你就这个态度？你知道你现在是什么不，你现在是我男宠，你应该有点做宠物的自觉，努力讨好你的主人。” 

杜少卿也被他气着了，把那本厚如砖头的书“呯”地一合，瞄准许乐脑袋就砸了过去，许乐没料到他会来这一出，险险接住了。

把书一丢，许乐三步并两步上前，不费吹灰之力将杜少卿制住，先不忙着发难，而是笑：“怎么跟小孩子发脾气似的。”

“你究竟是来做什么的？”杜少卿语气冷硬。

许乐不慌不忙地将杜少卿两只手腕拧到身后钳住，推着他往内室走，那里面的空间很大，全是实践的工具，柜子上整整齐齐码着一排排治疗液和疼痛剂。

这次挑了个样式简单的刑架，许乐松开桎梏，问：“衣服，你自己来还是我帮你？”

杜少卿要是到这一步还不知道许乐想干什么，那他也是愧对自己的智商，许乐无疑是要打他，但杜少卿不想配合。开玩笑，他可是个正儿八经的Giver，又不是Sufferer，被打只会感受到无法忍受的疼痛，还有无穷无尽的屈辱。

见即将要被他打的对象无动于衷地杵在那儿，许乐不耐烦地“啧”了声，走过去扯住杜少卿衣襟一把扯开，衬衫扣子直接蹦了一地，粗暴地扒了他衣服，然后把人摁到了刑架上，许乐大力地在杜少卿臀部拍了两记。

“你要是再不听我的话，你就别想穿衣服了，我会把你调.教成一个真正的宠物奴隶，给你拴上链子戴上项圈，心情好了就亲自动手，心情不好我就叫别人来。”许乐半真半假地威胁。

恶心、变态、不堪入耳，杜少卿双手握紧了刑架，却也不禁估起了许乐这话的分量，他应该不会是真要这么干吧，应该？他和许乐分别的那几年，许乐都经历了些什么啊，怀夫差又给他灌输了些什么思想？怎么会把好生生一个四有青年弄成这副鬼模样？

许乐挑选起了工具，他随口问了一句：“想要用哪个？”惯例问了一句而已，许乐也没想着要征询杜少卿的什么意见，径自选了块厚重的红木手拍，最长款。

拿在手里挥了挥试了下，许乐没急着打，先是将板子按在臀肉上，用了点力压出凹陷，似乎是想让杜少卿感受一下它的材质。这玩意儿属于重度工具，不能往背上招呼，要不然以许乐的力气，怕是会连对方的骨头都打断。这种事是真实发生过的，许乐当时也是吓了一跳，差人往他那位妃子的宫里送了好多补品，并且再也没敢去打过人家。

总之要控制在皮肉伤范围内，决不能越界，许乐深谙此理，斟酌着拍了一板子下去，只这一下杜少卿的呼吸就一窒。疼痛是无新意的，但同时也是人体所无法抵抗的，板子如疾风骤雨，不停歇地落下，且不说杜少卿根本逃不了，就算只是极微小地闪避一下也做不到。

呜，好痛......在一片铺天盖地的疼痛中，杜少卿思考的能力都被剥夺了，所能做的只有被动承受，所想的也无非是好痛，到底什么时候才能停下之类。

他忽然厌弃起了Giver的天性，贪婪而不满足，Sufferer至少还有各自的阈值，而Giver的快感没有上限下限，理论上来说就是一时施虐一时爽，一直施虐一直爽。

许乐有个变态的爱好就是将别人的臀部仔细拍一遍，不放过一寸肌肤，然后看着双丘因肿痕而显出脆弱的凌虐美感来。这一轮下手重了点，杜少卿的臀部肿成了深红色，细看还能见到分散的血痧。许乐上前去捏了捏，跟他说：“我们不如定个安全词吧，你只要求我，我就停下来。”

杜少卿抓紧了铁横杆，手心沁出了密密的冷汗，他深深呼吸了一下，咬牙硬撑：“不可能。”

“我们可以试试，看看你到底会不会来求我。”许乐笑笑，在杜少卿肿胀的臀肉上开始了第二轮拍打，他一般喜欢以三十下为一轮。

痕迹交叠之处已经渗出了细细的血丝，许乐还嫌不过瘾，换了根极细的金属棒，继续制造痕迹。两种截然不同的痛感，方才的木拍子带来的是巨大的钝痛，而这次的金属棒是锐痛，直钻脑门，杜少卿觉得许乐怕不是想打掉他身上一层皮才罢休。

肿痕之上又叠肿痕，金属棒印出了数条不规则的长条痕迹，线条略显凌乱，在许乐眼中却有着独特的散乱美，杜少卿的呼吸已经很粗重了，破碎的痛哼也断续溢出。然而，还不够......许乐深知杜少卿拥有的可怕自制力和坚韧性情，他宁愿死都不肯向许乐示弱。

得加点料。许乐摸了摸下巴，取了一根疼痛剂，消了毒，然后抓着杜少卿手臂给他进行了注射。杜少卿握刑架握得太紧，时间又过长，两条手臂都僵硬了，他冷汗涔涔，无助地痛苦喘息，根本无法阻止许乐。

帝国的疼痛剂......浓度和联邦好像不太一样，产生的疼痛等级也不可相提并论，尖细的痛楚霎时间流窜至四肢百骸，杜少卿恨不能像上次那般晕过去了事，但他在药物作用下清醒异常，只能保持着这个状态，清醒着承受许乐给他的每一下。

许乐为保险起见，给杜少卿戴上了痛感监测手环，虽说Giver没有阈值，但痛感监测仪也可充当生命检测仪，免得一会儿真出什么意外。

疼痛剂还有增加敏感度的功效，许乐兴奋地舔了舔唇，挥动着金属棒在皮肤柔嫩的腿根处落下，他的速度很快，杜少卿只觉有一股电流直通脊椎，痛觉神经兴奋地工作着，直叫杜少卿痛不欲生。

脱口而出的不成调呻吟更近似于哽咽啜泣，最重的伤痕外圈乌青发紫，破皮出血的地方高高肿起，很美，反正许乐是这么觉得的。

怎么都打到这时候了还不求饶，放低姿态有这么难吗？许乐瞥了一眼生命检测仪，确定杜少卿还能再经受更高层次的疼痛，于是不带半点犹豫地换工具，上皮鞭！

鞭子最适合打在背上，但许乐这次别出心裁，抽在了杜少卿臀肉上，鞭身太长的缘故，又是因为从上往下施的力，这一鞭还波及了大腿，蓄的力全打在大腿上，只一下就见了血。本已被蹂躏得凄惨的臀部又添新伤，杜少卿眼前一黑，只是还没等他缓过来，许乐又对着他的背下了辣手。

汹涌的疼痛卷上后背时，杜少卿头脑正昏涨，他全凭双手握住刑架支撑着自己，但他某一瞬间忽然感觉不到自己存在了......然后就......没有然后了。

许乐在生命检测仪发出警报之前就停了手，因为他看见杜少卿身子一软，眼看着要一头栽到地板上，他吓得心脏都快骤停了，脱手将鞭子甩了出去，伸手捞住杜少卿，让自己垫在他身下。

一切都在火光电石间发生，许乐后怕不已，要不是看生命检测仪上的心跳稳下来了没有问题，他都要给杜少卿做人工呼吸急救了。

在地板上给人家做了半天人肉垫子，许乐才缓过劲来，将杜少卿放到卧室床上，只敢给他用最最温和的七号治疗液。

“我靠。”许乐坐在杜少卿床边，看着他苍白的脸色和被自己咬到艳红的嘴唇，好半天才喃喃骂出声来。“杜少卿你这么硬气的吗？有必要死撑到这种地步吗？求一求我怎么了，你说一声‘求你了’难道会少块肉？”

许乐陪了他很久，但杜少卿始终没有苏醒的迹象，本想要不今晚留下来过夜，但一想这张床就这么大，他睡姿又不好，一个不小心挤到人家伤口怎么办？于是作罢，叫来那个小宫女，再三叮咛让她今晚守夜，随时注意着杜少卿的情况，一有不对就来找他。

这才回去了，回去以后又觉不放心，特地给太医署留言让他们夜间不准偷懒，要做到随传随到，吩咐完，许乐才安心了些，又想了些有的没的，这才入睡。

他做了很多个不连贯的碎片梦，它们就像是一条神秘大鱼身上的鳞片，那条象征着他过往记忆的大鱼被困死在某个他所不知道的地方，日夜悲鸣，那些鳞片根本无法引导许乐回想起具体清晰的情节，而且许乐一醒，这些仅有的碎片都会模糊。

他梦到连天的战火，他那时候作为联邦英雄，冲在最前走在最后，执行的都是最凶险的任务。他看见临行前杜少卿眼中淡淡的担忧，还有他历尽艰险归来后，杜少卿万年如冰淡漠的眼瞳里现出掩饰不住的欣喜和疼惜。

他还梦到自己在很多场合下数杜少卿的眼睫毛，入睡前，醒来后，这里特指许乐先醒。一般许乐会赖在床上看着杜少卿醒来，这时候若是去讨要早安吻，那百分百会被拒绝，杜少卿从不肯在两人没刷牙的情况下接吻，这该死的洁癖。......两人一起享受难得的悠闲下午时，那个时候他们各自品着杯中的饮料，许乐吐槽过无数次杜少卿泡的花茶难喝得要死，但每次嘴上说着不要，每次都会全部喝完并且意犹未尽地让杜少卿再给他泡一杯。杜少卿逆着光坐在他对面时，轮廓会被午后的澄澈阳光打上模糊的光影，这时候就很难数清他的睫毛了，但话又说回来许乐也从未数完过，因为总是心猿意马。

他曾乐此不疲地探索杜少卿的爱好，他喜欢喝什么咖啡看什么书，口味有没有什么偏好，甚至变态地通过宪章电脑偷窥过，面对老东西关于公民隐私保护的长篇大论，许乐从来当耳边风。他想......他想的是，反正我俩早晚要结婚，他迟早进我家户口，屁的保护隐私。老东西会沉默一会儿，然后骂他无耻，接着跟他争论夫妻间互相保持隐私的必要性和重要性。老东西还会提醒许乐说，许乐上校，你可千万别忘了你户口本上只有你一个人，杜师长户口本上也就他一个，谁进谁家户口还不好说呢。

许乐是个很会做白日梦的家伙，在梨花学院当旁听生时，许乐还是个还没碰到杜少卿、对爱情一无所知的懵懂少年人。张小萌是他的初恋，他们共度一夜良宵后许乐就做起了白日梦，从小萌没做好措施意外怀孕一路想到了以后该给孩子报什么大学。

这是段不怎么堪回首的往事，他一直羞于启齿，不敢跟杜少卿袒露自己年少轻狂犯下的错，因为他在收心以前着实祸害了不少女孩的芳心，和施公子都有的一拼。杜少卿自然是全盘知晓，要问许乐怎么知道杜少卿知道的，那是因为杜少卿表面看着高冷，实际上是个醋坛子，每当许乐和他过去招惹的花草又有什么超越一般朋友的接触，杜少卿就会不咸不淡地用语锋戳许乐几下。

还有许乐扭扭捏捏地问过杜少卿喜欢什么样子的戒指，那会儿他们在吃晚饭，林园包间，因为是情人节，店家周到地将气氛布置得浪漫有情调。杜少卿小小地惊讶了一下，问他是认真的吗。许乐有点生气地反问我难道是开玩笑？杜少卿从不惧许乐生气，他有的是办法给他这只炸毛的未来忠犬丈夫顺毛，他只是微微一笑，说现在谈这个还太早。但吃晚饭两人一起散步时，杜少卿有意无意地提起自己喜欢简约一点的素圈。

然后许乐还真跑去定了戒指，装着对戒的盒子就藏在望都公寓的床头暗格里，许乐原本准备处理完近日一系列突发事件后就找机会把它拿给杜少卿，只是要处理的事情实在太多，一拖再拖......拖着拖着，施公子中毒濒死，许乐逃犯身份和帝国人身份相继曝光这改变他人生轨迹的大事就发生了。

这一切的一切都仿佛是命运的安排，许乐帝国人身份曝光后，负责追捕他的就是杜少卿，许乐不敢看他的眼睛，也不敢要求同他见面。所以一直到现在，他都不知道，杜少卿拿枪对准他的时候，是什么心情呢？

若是自己记忆还在......那他还会这么对待杜少卿吗？

不知道，没有如果，也没有可是。

许乐简直都要庆幸自己丢失了记忆，要不然，他此时可能会悔恨到自杀。

还好失忆了啊......

\------------


	7. Chapter 7

\------------

第七章

在帝国的时光匆匆而逝，因为只用了疗效温和的六号和七号治疗液，杜少卿身上的伤好得很慢，将养了半个多月才有起色。他记得他刚到帝国时，窗外的景象还是一片素裹的寂静，现在看去却是郁郁的绿，春季都快过了......

许乐自那次后就甚少到杜少卿这里来，不过这正合了杜少卿的意，他刚好也不想看见许乐那张令他生厌的脸。

只是偶尔还是会抱有不切实际的幻想，盼着许乐什么时候能被雷劈一劈，要么被劈成焦炭，要不就受刺激恢复了记忆。如果是后者......杜少卿思索过这个问题，假如许乐恢复了记忆，那他们两人该怎么收场？他从不曾怀疑许乐对他的爱，同样没有质疑过自己对许乐的感情，那都是纯真而热烈的，不含半分虚情假意。但就算现在这个许乐对他这么恶劣，只要他恢复记忆，然后诚心诚意来道个歉，杜少卿想了想，觉得这样的话，自己还是可以原谅他的。

只要他恢复记忆，既往不咎，什么后宫，什么我从没对你动过感情，还有数次疼痛的虐待......所有的这些都可以一笔勾销不去计较。

春日晨光熹微，杜少卿无事可做，又不高兴坐着发呆，正好趁着这个机会补一补帝国的书籍，着重看那几本厚到吓人的编年史册，由此对帝国有了更深层次的了解。

等级划分森严的腐败国度，皇族、贵族、平民、贱民、奴隶，一层层严酷地剥削下去。杜少卿不能不想到他的帝国人母亲，他的母亲也曾是贵族，只是家族遭到了残酷的清洗，因此沦为军妓。因为他母亲的悲惨遭遇，所以杜少卿痛恨帝国，不惜让自己成为战争机器，在战场上不择手段地打击帝国人。在得知许乐帝国皇子的身份后，杜少卿自认比许乐本人更崩溃，当时奉命追捕，许乐一心希望死在他手上，消极抵抗，杜少卿却怎么都没能扣下扳机。

时至今日，他仍然没有想通，当日举动正确与否，留许乐一条狗命是对是错。

摘星楼高可百尺，底下便是御花园，以杜少卿房间这个高度，看不清底下的风景，肉眼最多可见几个代表人物的黑点移动。

只是今天那两个黑点瞧着不太寻常，以那两个黑点为圆心，有一大群密密麻麻的人守卫在那两人不远处，却也恭敬地保持着距离，不近前去打扰。

其中一个人必定是许乐，那还有一个......是谁？

这间屋子里没有电子设备，但书架上摆着一个充当摆件的老式望远镜，杜少卿拿出观望战情的架势，细细看去，结果看到了许乐在......白日宣淫......

另一个应该是许乐某个妃子，看着像是男性的Sufferer，具体看不太清脸，只能看见他趴在石桌上，臀部高耸，然后许乐拿着什么工具在他身后拍。

这还不算完，光天化日下他们实践完了，那个Sufferer居然恬不知耻地坐进了许乐怀里，而许乐竟没有推开，反而对着他动手动脚。

杜少卿感觉他此时的心情五味杂陈，像极了原配当场撞破自家配偶和小三的奸情，但下一秒他就觉得好笑起来，他杜少卿现在有什么资格这么认为？他现在可不是昔日的联邦名将了，许乐也早不是那个摇着狗尾巴围着他转的忠犬男友了，许乐现在可是高高在上的帝国皇帝，而他杜少卿什么都不是，只不过是许乐的......男宠......之一。

许乐口中的后宫在这一刻忽然具象化了，杜少卿想象出了数副画面，许乐和别人唧唧我我，和别人同床共枕，还用碰过无数妃子的手来碰他......

反胃感瞬间涌上，杜少卿把望远镜放回书架，踉跄着走到卫生间，扶着盥洗台开始吐，胃酸反流的灼烧感激得他生理泪水都呛了出来。他痛苦地呛咳，呕得昏天黑地，一直到什么都吐不出，才掬水收拾。他怔怔地看着镜中的男人，茫然而狼狈的神情，如此陌生，这是他吗？他还回得去吗？他还有资格回联邦去吗？

他突然觉得被许乐碰过的自己很脏，于是除去衣物打开花洒开始洗，一遍又一遍地洗，洗到他身上的皮肤都搓红破皮，那股恶心感却还是没有散去。还是没洗干净，还是很脏......

然而杜少卿还没发疯，他用尽最后的一点理智停止了这种疯狂无用的行为，手抖着拿过毛巾把自己擦干，然后裹进被子，把头也埋进去，整个人蜷缩着瑟瑟地颤。

他觉得恶心，什么都很恶心，帝国很恶心，许乐恶心，还有流着一半帝国血液的自己......也很恶心！不，杜少卿并不是在责怪他的母亲，他的母亲是好样的，她当年拿出了旁人无法想象的勇气和决心出逃，拼死才把他生了下来。但杜少卿常想，若是母亲......没有怀孕，那她就不会难产，是不是就能和父亲有后续了呢？他就是害死他母亲的直接原因，他根本就不该来到这世上，那也就不会碰到许乐，也不用遭受这等羞辱。

他的出生完全是个错误！ 

旁人只看见他永远不败的光环，羡艳他的卓越天资，夸他惊才绝艳，不喜欢他的人也没法在他的治军才能上挑刺，至多阴阳怪气地讽刺他冷酷的性格。可有谁知道他内心深处的那一丝自卑？

许乐啊许乐，你要是不曾来招惹我该多好，那样我们就陌路不相干，他日敌对，我就可以毫不犹豫地下令将被俘的你处死，而你也就能在脱困的契机毫不留情地杀死我。何必到今天？

杜少卿把自己埋在被子里一动不动，他不知道自己睡了多久，又醒了多久，睡和醒都没什么区别，他只是什么都不想做了而已。期间那个负责送饭的宫女好像来过几次，收拾了几次未动的食物，嘀嘀咕咕地问他为什么不吃饭，杜少卿不去理会。他从没在她面前说过话，所以这个小宫女好像误以为他是个哑巴，事实上自从来到帝国以后，他也就跟许乐说过那么寥寥几句。

无所谓，什么都无所谓。

那个小宫女是个话痨，总喜欢自言自语一大堆东西，杜少卿现如今思维紊乱得很，但还是本能地抓去到了有用信息，从她的话中梳理出了不少东西。比如许乐的后宫是如何庞大，许乐是如何宠爱那个男性Sufferer，杜少卿甚至还推断出应该就是他所见到的那个，要不然许乐不会有兴致跟别人在御花园里调情。还有那个Sufferer的性格是如何清冷难以讨好，小宫女似乎是不喜欢那个Sufferer，尖酸地说要不是他会装，陛下又刚好喜欢这种冷冰冰的类型，否则就凭那个Sufferer的家世，根本到不了今天的位置。

呵，喜欢冷冰冰的类型？所以许乐其实一直在别人的身上找寻他的身影？即使失了忆，也本能地追寻着他模糊的影子？杜少卿不觉得许乐深情，他只觉得可笑，太讽刺了，太讽刺了......这种晨间八点档狗血剧情节，怎么会发生在他和许乐身上？

事已至此，还能原谅吗？杜少卿在心里默默问自己，如果许乐找回了记忆，那还能原谅他吗？他不确定了，他是真确定不了该不该原谅，转念又觉得自己想多了，许乐能否重拾记忆还是个未知数。最坏的情况，就是一辈子都无法复原，而杜少卿在许乐的牢笼里孤独死去。

上面那个结局听着有些凄惨，杜少卿不带什么感情地勾了勾唇，觉得与其死在许乐手里，那他不如自杀。不过......他这会儿就是在慢性自杀，虽然肯定会被许乐阻止。

杜少卿的猜测一贯是对的，又不知过了多久，许乐果然急急忙忙赶了过来，摆摆手让跟他告状的小宫女退了出去，坐到杜少卿床沿，伸手去扒拉他被子，语带笑意：“怎么了这是，我发现你越来越小孩子脾气了，有什么不满意你让那小宫女来跟我说嘛，何必闹绝食呢。”

“别碰我。”杜少卿的声音被软被捂得闷闷的，他拉住被子跟许乐角力，“你很脏。”

许乐面上的笑容一下子消失得无影无踪，他沉下脸来，不再顾忌弄痛杜少卿，强硬地把他从被子里剥了出来，捉着他的手腕把对方扯过来，阴郁地眯起了眼睛：“你再说一遍？！”

方才的一番纠缠过于激烈，杜少卿本就无甚力气的虚弱身体经不起折腾，干咳了几声，但他轻冷坚定地重复了一遍自己的话：“别碰我，你很脏。”他还补充解释了几句，“由内而外的脏，我看你一眼都觉得污我的眼睛。”

许乐握住杜少卿手腕的手骤然收紧，力气大得像是要捏碎对方腕骨，但杜少卿眼中是一片清冽的冰雪，无畏无惧，他又重复了一次：“放手，你很脏。” 

许乐如他所愿放开了手，而后起身，话不多说直接甩了一巴掌过去，黝黑的眼眸因剧烈的怒焰而变得扭曲狰狞。

许乐下手很重，杜少卿脸上很快浮现了红肿的指印，他偏头过去，只是默默用手捂住那一侧脸颊，不声不响。他其实刚刚那猛一下，头有点晕，可能是低血糖的缘故，然后大脑空白了几秒，接着无缘无故想起很多年前许乐跟他坦陈心迹那一幕。

那是在军部会餐时，许乐借酒壮人胆，当着联邦百十来个师的面，大吼杜少卿老子喜欢你，还一不做二不休冲过来吻了他。当时众人全在起哄，杜少卿有点忘了自己是什么反应，但还记得许乐絮絮叨叨的一堆保证，保证只喜欢他一个，要是出轨他就自废，绝对不打媳妇，要是打了他就是人渣，他亲手把自己头拧下来谢罪。

结果现在呢，全中了......脸颊火辣辣地痛着，杜少卿却笑了，笑得无比嘲讽，越笑越停不下来。许乐从没见过他笑，更没见过他笑得这般疯癫，怒声喝问：“你笑什么？”

杜少卿止了笑，眸光苍凉，他漠然道：“我很可笑，你更可笑，你难道始终没发现你后宫收了一堆替身？不好笑吗？”

他这话戳中了许乐隐秘不宣的心事，许乐盛怒之下反也笑了起来：“杜少卿你贱不贱，我还要跟你说几次我从不喜欢你？联邦最负盛名的将军阁下原来是个如此自作多情的人？”

许乐把他从床上拖起来，拽到刑室，将他反着捆绑在X刑架上，手脚都牢牢固定住，他选了最厚最宽的一块板子，上面还有一排圆形镂空，许乐没去了解原理，但据说这样会更痛。下足了力道，许乐不去管什么一轮三十下打完之后要给人留喘息余地，他狠狠地用手里的板子抽上杜少卿的臀肉，每一次打下去，臀肉上都会留下圆形的红印，不多时伤痕就累加成骇人的青紫。

疼痛摧残着杜少卿衰弱不堪的神经，可许乐这次连昏迷的权利都不给他，两支高浓度疼痛剂下来，他头脑清楚了不少，却连挣扎的力气也不剩。室内只有苛责肉体的沉闷声响，还有两人不一的呼吸，间和着杜少卿哽在喉间的痛苦呼喊。

许乐好像换了很多工具，花样也多，挥鞭子的角度刁钻，尽朝着人体脆弱的地方招呼，因着肿痛而敏感的臀肉一而再再而三地经受折磨，有什么液体滴在地板上，一滴又一滴......不出意料的话，那应该是血。

杜少卿感觉自己就像一个容器，疼痛明明都快溢出了，可他居然还没有崩溃。鞭子划拉出的伤长而深，他来帝国数月，又清减了不少，背上骨头嶙峋，只包覆着一层薄薄的血肉，而许乐每一鞭子都让他感受到骨头断裂般的痛楚。

Giver嗜血残忍......是真的，这一野蛮原始的本性在许乐身上体现得淋漓尽致，他仿佛是想把杜少卿撕成碎片，把他整个人拆解开来，将他的傲骨一根根剔下来然后敲碎。

许乐的理智已然出离，施予痛苦的本能接管了他的大脑，他眼中只余下沾血的长鞭和不断撕裂的新伤，还有对方痛到极致的抽噎。

“许乐......”微不可闻的呼唤，却在瞬间唤醒了许乐的理智。

眼前的景象很惨烈，杜少卿身后几乎每一道伤都在渗血，滴到地板上，积聚了小几滩血，这看在Giver眼中，当是一副绝美的画面，但许乐不知怎的没什么欣赏之意，反而一颗心揪紧了。他绕到杜少卿面前，用鞭柄抬起对方下巴，杜少卿随着许乐施加的力道软软地抬眼，他黑发被汗水浸湿后贴在脸上，左侧脸颊上的肿印还在，眼神微微涣散，痛出来的生理泪水流了满面。 

“许乐。”杜少卿的声音微弱得很，要凑近了才能勉强听清，“我改变主意了，我决定不原谅你了，绝对、不会原谅......”

莫名其妙，不知所谓。许乐完全不知道他在说些什么，只当他痛糊涂了，但也没心思打下去了。走到柜子前，拿起一号治疗液，那只手在空中悬停半晌，还是放了下去，转而拿了三号。也没立刻喷上去，许乐取来一卷干净纱布，卷好压实了塞到杜少卿口中防他咬到舌头，而后才快速喷洒药液。

杜少卿闭着眼睛，眼眶又是一热，但他被堵住了嘴，叫都叫不出。

长时间被痛感淹没，杜少卿腿软得无法站立，许乐将他从刑架上放下来，拿出口中的纱布，把他丢到床上，头也不回地走了。

出门后，刚好迎面撞上那个小宫女，许乐看着低头跪在地上的宫女，面无表情地命令：“他既然想死那我就遂了他的愿，不准给他吃东西也不准给他喝水，不准叫医生，等他死了再来跟我报告。”

说完，他双手背在身后，大步离去。

如果杜少卿能听见许乐这番话，他一定会好好谢谢他，毕竟他是真的想死了，身心俱疲不外如是了。这几个月来许乐的各种威胁他也听腻烦了，无非是警告他不准寻短见否则他就拿联邦怎样怎样，其实真要想想，有怀草诗和李封在呢，许乐作不出太大的幺蛾子。

而今许乐总算允许他去死了，那还真是值得庆祝，杜少卿在沉痛的伤势下昏睡了过去，想着最好能在梦中安安静静地离开人世。

但不知该说是幸运还是不幸，他的愿望第不知多少次落空，他还是看见了第二天的太阳并发现自己恐怕死不了了，还在许乐的牢笼里，但面前坐着一个俊美到不似凡人的男人。许乐曾经跟他详详细细地讲过帝国逃亡的经历，着重提及了帝国大师范这么一号人物，传说帝国大师范有一张让许乐看了就嫉妒到恨不能人道毁灭的脸。杜少卿这会儿亲眼见了，倒也没什么太大的触动，他此时心哀莫大于死，对什么都提不起兴趣。

看样子就是大师范救了他，杜少卿善于识人，眼前的男人一看就是倾诉欲旺盛的类型，用不着他开口。果不其然，大师范一见他醒就迫不及待一张嘴叭叭叭了起来：“初次见面，但我想我不用做太多自我介绍，我那个外甥许乐应该以前有提到过我，我说他被怀夫差洗脑前。我和小诗都不知道怀夫差那疯东西竟然丧心病狂到给自己亲儿子洗脑，等我们接到消息的时候，许乐那家伙已经变成了一张涂满怀夫差笔墨的脏纸。你也许知道，我是个坚定不移的和平主义者，现在许乐这个状态不利于两国议和，所以我希望你帮我，我们一起恢复他的记忆。”

杜少卿漠然：“生理刺激无效，我试过了。”

大师范挠了挠露在长袍外的大白腿，不雅地翘起了二郎腿，沉吟一会儿后说道：“那心理刺激呢？这你没试过吧。其实我已经想好了几个计划，需要你配合，我认为可行性挺大的。”

杜少卿立刻想明白了他的计划，但----

“许乐不是希望我死吗？那我‘死’在他面前又能给他造成什么冲击？”

“不不不，”大师范摇了摇手指，“你不可能不懂，许乐他这个人啊口是心非，他早就意识到他对你的感情了，但就是把头埋在沙子里自欺欺人。你相信......他对你的感情吗？”

杜少卿回答得不捎半点犹豫：“我相信。”他在心里默默加了半句，只不过我不会原谅他了。

大师范一拍手：“那就得了，好了我们可以商讨一下计划细节了，对了，你想要什么样的‘死’法？”

杜少卿身后的伤害隐隐作痛，他冷冷地开了个玩笑：“凌迟吧，也免得一次性死太快了许乐那蠢狗反应不过来。”

大师范额上冷汗刷地下来了，他讷讷：“你......说真的？我可没法子伪造凌迟这死法啊。”

许乐一家子的脑回路都这么迷的吗？杜少卿在心底叹息，还是说他开不得玩笑，怎么一个个全都当真了？

他端着冷酷无情的范儿，淡然道：“没有，我只是开个玩笑。好了，我们继续讨论吧。”

两个绝世天才思维碰撞出的火花非同凡响，大师范行动力也了得，不过半天，计划敲定，再过一天，准备工作完成。

其实这个预设的剧情，还挺......狗血，大师范准是看多了当代联邦著名女作家琼琼的小说。

摘星楼顶层天台的风很大，吹得他浑身冰凉，身后未愈合的伤口又痛了，杜少卿站在天台边缘，心想要是大师范在下面张的网质量不行兜不住他怎么办，那大不了就真去死一死，也不是什么大事。 

他干嘛要为许乐做到这种程度，恢不恢复记忆和他关系难道很大吗？横竖不可能再续前缘，杜少卿于心中立誓，绝不心软，许乐到时候不管怎么卖惨都要无动于衷，要是有违此誓......那许乐就是只愚蠢的猪！

等了不多久许乐就惊慌失措地冲上了天台，他完全想象不出杜少卿是怎么出那扇门的，又是怎么躲过芯片检测仪的，皇宫里这么多侍卫宫女，难道全是死人吗？！

“你、你在干什么？”许乐一开口，说了一句很傻的话。

“我以为你同意让我死了，那我不能自行选择喜欢的死法吗？”杜少卿蹙着眉心说。

“谁他妈同意了？！”许乐怒吼，“杜少卿，给你三秒钟时间给我下来，否则我就去----”

杜少卿淡然截断了许乐的话：“你不可能真去灭了联邦。第一你做不到，第二你不会去做。你早该换个更高明的说辞。”

许乐紧张到不知自己在胡言乱语什么：“别......你，你先下来。这么高跳下去很痛的，会很难看，血啊脑浆一地都是的......你想死的话，我，我可以给你药，无痛那种。真的。”

代表许乐过往记忆的那条大鱼发疯一般撞击着困住它的四方，碎片四溅，许乐猛然间忆起了大量的细节，语无伦次：“我想起了很多东西了，我对你的感情是真的，是真的，我之前只是一时逞口舌之快而已，你可以下来扇我巴掌......对不起我不该打你，更不该打你脸，你可以打回来，加多少倍都可以。你你你还记不记得你第一次留宿我家的时候，我还给你做饭来着......还有很多，你下来慢慢听我讲好不好？”

他说到最后声音里都带了哀求：“别这样可以吗？我、我以后不打你了，真的，我保证，我还可以发誓。我求你，求你......”

杜少卿盯着他看，面上看不出喜怒。

就在许乐做好准备扑过去把人强行拽回来时，杜少卿笑了：“许乐。我选择不原谅。”那个笑是许乐生平仅见的淡然从容，还有令他心头警铃大作的超脱。

就好像，放下了所有，对什么都不在乎了。

他向后仰去。

许乐没来得及抓住他，巨大的、无法言说的恐怖感觉捏住了他的心脏，让他瘫软在地，癫痫发作般抽搐，那条大鱼终于撞破了壁垒，夭矫跃出水面。几十年的记忆洪流冲刷着他，他的生命分为两部分，遇到杜少卿之前，和遇到之后。

明亮的天光被一个人的阴影遮了些许，是大师范。许乐看着自家舅舅，眼泪止不住地流，他一边哭一边嚎：“我想起来了，但我、我失去他了。”

大师范往他脑门上狠拍一下：“想多了小子，我的网可结实了。”

网？许乐迷迷糊糊的，大惑不解，但他头疼到爆炸，不多时就疼晕了过去。

大师范把他安置好，让御医给他做了个细致的检查，最后确定下来应该是彻底恢复了。他抬头看着不远处的杜少卿，给他竖了个大拇指：“你演技可以啊，退役以后要不考虑进军演艺圈？”

杜少卿神情复杂，他不怎么想再面对许乐了，就算是重获记忆的许乐也不想，他身上的伤时刻提醒着这个许乐对他心灵和身体的双重迫害。

沉默了很久很久，杜少卿才淡淡道：“趁他没醒，送我回联邦吧，我不想再看见他了......”

“这辈子都不想了。”

\-------------


	8. Chapter 8

\-------------

第八章

一下子多出来了几十年的记忆，许乐的大脑运转了好些天才消化掉，所有的空缺都被填补了，过往的款款深情仍在，从未消失，且一日比一日浓烈。 

他和杜少卿整整分别了四年啊！此间两人都没有对方的消息，许乐只忧心了一年就没了后续，因为他被洗了脑子，正沉溺于后宫的三千弱水，乐不思蜀。他不知道杜少卿在听到他继任皇位后，心情又是如何，又是何等煎熬地等待了他这么些年。结果一朝重逢......

我到底对杜少卿做了些什么混账事啊？！许乐早被大师范告知了杜少卿没死，只是一场合谋而已，但杜少卿甩下狠话表示这辈子都不想再看见许乐，然后回联邦去了。

怎么办，还能补救吗？他们还有戏吗？许乐蓦地明白了他失忆那会儿对杜少卿下狠手那次，杜少卿所说的“我决定不原谅你了”是什么意思。

于肉体上，许乐强迫了人家，给身为Giver的杜少卿施加了难以想象的疼痛和屈辱；于精神上，许乐可耻地出轨了，出轨数量还很惊人，他没数过自己后宫里到底有多少人，但据他感觉，应该接近三位数......所以他一个名字都记不住。

连续几天，许乐的精神都处于崩溃边缘，他无法接受自己做了些什么，失忆不是他虐待杜少卿的借口，而且他分明在回程的飞船上就意识到自己对杜少卿的感情了，却一意孤行地欺骗自己，欺骗杜少卿。

眼球酸涩到快爆炸，却挤不出液体来润湿，他的泪在这几天里流干了，一想到杜少卿，眼泪哗哗地就下来了，跟坏了的水龙头似的。

大师范又来看他这个不争气的外甥，摇头叹气，恨铁不成钢：“许乐你能不能振作点？两国和平大业等着你去建设呢！”

许乐眼泡红肿，无精打采地说：“没有意义，当了皇帝又怎么样，皇帝又不是无所不能。”

“不，”大师范严肃地纠正，“皇帝某种意义上确实是无所不能，就比如你老爹，夫差同学。你敢相信他是个Sufferer？”

许乐惊地一轱辘爬了起来，骇然到声音都嘶哑了：“他那么多个Giver兄弟，怎么可能轮得到他做皇帝？”他了解帝国畸形的社会，在这个国家，Giver占有绝对的主导权，Sufferer则在底端受尽歧视，被Giver肆意践踏。就连出生在皇室中的Sufferer也不能幸免于偏见和诽谤，他实在想不出怀夫差是怎么当上皇帝的。

大师范微笑：“夫差同学的权谋学得比你好，和你比起来那真是一个天上一个地坑里，他很聪明，知道隐藏自己的属性，伪装成一个Giver，假装自己可以因为虐待别人而产生快感。”

“压抑自己的天性，那应该很难吧......”拿回记忆后，许乐对他这个亲生父亲便只有不屑，但也不能不钦佩他的坚毅，“不过你是怎么知道的？”

“你应该知道我是个Giver，”大师范淡定地抛出了一个重磅炸弹，“我跟你老爹实践过，不不不，别用这种看变态的眼神看我，我不是变态，你老爹才是，你老爹还让你姐打过他。你知道这约等于什么吗？”

许乐点了点头，又摇摇头，看着一副痴傻样子。

大师范忽然激动起来：“这他妈是乱伦啊！我是他妹夫，小诗是他女儿，亏他想得出！”可他迅速平静下来，“不过话又说过来，皇室本来就是乱伦的产物，花家和白瑾怀氏血液交融下来，早就分不开了。”

许乐这才发现这场谈话偏离了原本的话题，为防止往更歪的方向走，许乐硬掰回来：“你没说到点子上，帝国皇帝为什么无所不能。”

大师范眨巴眨巴眼睛：“你老爹甚至可以做到给你完美洗脑，得到一个听话的乖乖儿子，同理，你也可以去给杜少卿洗脑，洗完以后他就是一张纯白的纸，随你涂抹，你想让他变成什么样都行。你要是愿意，还能给他施加精神催眠，让他以为自己是个Sufferer，是你的奴隶，生来就是给你打的。至于快感问题，你自己爽就行了，用不着管人家。”

许乐震惊到无以复加，他提出了一个实际操作上的难题：“可你不是说已经把杜少卿送回联邦了吗？还是说你在骗我？”

大师范一本正经地胡说八道：“他真回去了，但那又如何？再抓回来不就得了，这种事情你们皇帝不是最擅长了吗？”

许乐呆愣半晌，忽然反应过来，恼怒地质问：“你在套我？我还没跟你算账呢，你为什么不早点出现，非得在杜少卿被我折腾剩半口气的时候才去救他，你早干嘛去了？”

大师范波澜不惊的完美脸孔也因着许乐的话语出现了裂痕，他同样愤怒地回吼：“你问我干嘛去了？你知道你被洗脑这三年我过得有多苦吗，天天研究当初给你洗脑的技术资料，还有拷问相关人员，还要分心保护他们免得被你爹灭口。你以为心理刺激这个方案是我随随便便一天就想出来的吗？你知道我在这背后下了多大功夫吗，每一个剧本都是我细心琢磨出来的！你知道我反复润色了多久吗？不，你不知道，你只知道在这里乱发脾气，你甚至不敢追去联邦！” 

许乐蔫巴了：“我......我不敢去......”

大师范冷哼一声：“那你就等着杜少卿转身投入别人的怀抱吧，说不定结婚时候会不计前嫌给你发一张请帖。”说完他就走。

许乐心灵又一次受到震撼，他没想过这个可能性，但现在越想越是那么回事，经历了这等情感上的背叛，肉体上的折磨，杜少卿很可能找别人给他疗伤。他身边人选多得很，李封就是一个，周玉也是一个......他何必死守着和许乐那点微末的情感记忆过一辈子？

许乐发现自己无法容忍这种事情的发生，杜少卿必须是他的，只能是他的！

他决定了，他要去联邦，他要去征求杜少卿的原谅，最坏的结果就是被人家打死，但他相信杜少卿不会狠心到这种地步的，应该......吧？

皇帝陛下出访联邦这等事非同小可，但许乐到联邦后拒绝了一切随行保护，先是和他以前的挚友现在的联邦总统邰之源见了一面，上来第一句就是问他杜少卿在哪儿，被邰之源和邹郁好一顿挖苦，骂到抬不起头。

但好歹还是知道了杜少卿在哪儿，许乐于是蹭蹭蹭来到了铁七师驻首都特区办公楼，他知道杜少卿在哪一层楼，但他不敢去，甚至不敢进楼。

在楼底下焦虑地转了不知道多少圈，许乐脑中灵光乍现，他走到大门口，毅然决然地跪在了门外！他不清楚自己需要跪多久，总之至少要跪到杜少卿心软。

他这一举动自然引了不少人侧目，但现在的联邦军部是没有一个人会给他好眼色看的，因此守卫大楼的官兵目不斜视，就当没看见多了这么一个人。不过许乐这举动很快传到了杜少卿耳朵里，施清海哈哈大笑地推门而入，当笑话似的跟他讲了这么一回事。

一听见“许乐”二字，杜少卿立时捏断了手里的笔，黑色电解液飞溅得到处都是，他深吸一口气，按下浮动的心绪，开始收拾桌子上的一片狼藉。

“怎么，不去看一眼？”施清海幸灾乐祸非常。

杜少卿快速收拾完了，冷漠地说：“我说过我一辈子都不想再看见他。”

“啧啧啧，”施清海身为一个风流浪荡子，看感情一般比较透彻，“你不觉得你这话很小孩子气？啊，他欺负了我，我再也不跟他好了，一辈子都不跟他好了。”

又是这句评语，杜少卿微恼，他都多大年纪了怎么还会有人这么说他，许乐这么说施清海也这么说，难道他在感情方面真如幼儿般懵懂无知？

“你知道许乐对我做了些什么吗？”杜少卿语气冷到冻人。

“可那是他失忆时候做的，你看他这一恢复记忆不久巴巴地跑来给你跪下谢罪了吗。”施清海作为许乐最好的兄弟，自认为有必要给他的好兄弟乐乐说说情。

杜少卿面无表情地问他：“如果我现在打你一顿打完以后说抱歉我刚刚失忆了请你不要计较，你会怎么做？”

他这句话本意是想嘲讽，但施公子反应惊人，他暧昧一笑：“也许你还不知道，我可是个Sufferer，你知道对一个Sufferer说想要打他是什么意思吗？我是不是可以理解成你在跟我约实践？我会怎么做？我当然会同意了，你要是让我爽了我事后一定会好好感谢你的。”

胡搅蛮缠！杜少卿当然看过施清海档案，知道他的属性，但他说的都什么和什么啊！果然跟许乐是一伙儿的，他冷下脸，压抑着怒火一指门外：“不送。” 

施清海从善如流地出了门，出门前还又问了他一句：“真不去看看？”

杜少卿在心里回答，不去！他现在一看见许乐就恶心，在帝国那几个月他全盘被许乐牵着情绪走，哪有平常的半点冷静，谈恋爱果真会让人变白痴，他现在觉得以后一个人过也没什么大不了，他自从父亲去世后就一直是一个人生活，而那时他不过才十二岁。

他早已下了决定等两国战事大体结束时就退役，然后退隐，不出席任何活动，这样也就不会碰见许乐，然后安安静静地过完剩下的人生。

杜少卿换了根笔继续批阅报告，但他不经意地抬头望了一眼天，今天好像是个艳阳天啊。

今天确实艳阳高照，太阳毒辣，许乐跪在门外的水泥地上，被晒得快褪一层皮，他跪的地方没有任何遮挡物，他穿得又少，短袖加长裤，太阳直直照射在他身上，随着时间的推移愈发炽热。许乐在过于强烈的阳光中闭了会儿眼，眼前是一片黑绿，许多彩色的光点闪来闪去。但是许乐清楚自己体魄的强悍，身怀八稻真气的他甚至能做到降低自己的心跳呼吸，不吃不喝不眠在地板下躲三天三夜，只为了杀死那个西林军队的叛徒。

那跪个三天应该也是小儿科吧，许乐暗暗给自己加油打气，腰板挺得笔直，跪姿十分标准。可这太阳也太毒了吧？阳光洒在身上，皮肤就跟被刷了层油然后架在火上炙烤，不多时就晒得烫了，汗流浃背，豆大的汗珠顺着脸庞滴到了水泥地上。

还有说起这个水泥地，它被太阳一晒也特么发烫了，正午到下午两点的阳光最为热烈，许乐不知道自己是怎么熬过这个时间段的，只觉得自己好像被丢进了一个大型蒸笼，底下柴火烧得正旺正欢快。膝盖跪久了就酸疼不已，小腿有些麻了，许乐下意识地运行身体中的真气给自己疏通经脉以免得腿麻，不过他很快停下了这种行为，狠狠甩了自己一嘴巴，默默地骂自己说你有什么资格让自己好过？

他自封真气，就以普通人之身承受这烈阳，被晒到轻度脱水，晒去一层油皮。好干、好渴......好想来点水。

没有人给他送水，杜少卿仿佛完全不知道他来了一样，头都没探出窗外来看一看他，亏许乐特地选了这个位置，就是想让他能一眼看见自己。

水啊，水......盼望着，盼望着，真的有水滴到了他头上，许乐愕然抬头，发现空中不知什么时候开来一辆直升飞机，好像正在进行小范围精准人工降雨。现代科学早就把这一技术运用得出神入化，范围可随意掌控，然后许乐眼睁睁地看着以他为圆心，五米为半径的地方哗啦啦下起了瓢泼大雨。

雨水太过猛烈密集，真真是倾盆大雨，许乐感觉有无数盆水泼在自己脸上，差点呼吸不过来，赶紧低头，但遇水沿着他的头和鼻梁一路下滑，好不难受。

施清海！一定是这货！许乐咬牙切齿地在心里咒骂这位友人。

而被他咒骂的友人惬意地开着飞机指挥有关人员给他的好兄弟许乐送清凉，施清海感动地想，他这可是特特地去给许乐降温啊，顺便制造点天气障碍，让杜少卿看了好心疼嘛，许乐现在肯定感动到不要不要的。

雨差不多持续了半个小时就收场了，许乐浑身湿漉漉，好在太阳够劲，足以晒干他的衣服，但等待晒干的过程也是万分艰辛，半干不干黏糊糊的最难受了，而且汗水和雨水一结合，再经阳光那么一晒，那味道真是......不提也罢。

许乐就这么跪在大门口真的就跪足了三天，期间杜少卿甚至没出过这栋楼，施公子似乎对恶作剧玩上了瘾，隔三差五就给他来一场清凉的降雨，又一次竟然还给他整了场降雪，但碍于周遭温度，这场雪半路就成了雨，把许乐堆成雪人的计划无奈搁浅。

这三天里许乐肚子咕咕咕地响，行人莫不对他投来鄙夷加不屑的眼神，就连扫地的环卫老大爷都看不起他，特别凶恶地让他起开点别碍着人进出大楼。

腿早就麻到没知觉了，许乐有点担心会不会坏死，偷偷地用了点真气疏通了经脉，那酸爽的痛麻感......

就这么三天下来，杜少卿终于纡尊降贵地下了楼来看他，居高临下地俯视着许乐，薄唇轻启，一个字冷冷地出了口：“滚。”

许乐自然不可能就这么滚，他伸出他的乌鸡爪子去抓杜少卿衣角，凄凄惨惨地号：“我错了少卿，求你原谅我，你要怎么惩罚我我都认了，求你原谅我吧！”

这三天都是大太阳，许乐出了很多很多的汗，而施公子又贴心地给他来了那么五六七场降雨，所以许乐成功被腌成了一条发臭的咸鱼，杜少卿身为洁癖人士，又怎么能忍？

杜少卿一个侧身避开了许乐的爪子，不堪忍受许乐身上的味道，快步走远，许乐还想上去追，结果一队军官一涌而出把许乐拉开，然后目不斜视地互送他们师长坐上军车离开。

许乐大喊：“杜少卿你去哪儿？”

自然不会有人理他，许乐的腿跪得快废了，手脚并用地向前挪动，像个瘸腿的乞丐那般悲惨。就在这时那个环卫工老大爷又出现了，他悠悠地问：“你就是那个许乐？”

许乐不知老大爷葫芦里卖的什么药，傻乎乎地点了头。

老大爷和蔼的神情一下子变了：“就是你小子抓了少卿师长？还打了师长？”

许乐终于感到大事不妙，心一横，男子汉大丈夫敢作敢当，梗着脖子点了头。

老大爷施展拳脚，一脚踹翻了许乐：“就你还帝国皇帝呢？我虽然只是七师里负责打扫卫生的一个小杂鱼，但就你，就你还敢打我们师长？看我今天不打死你个龟孙！”

杜少卿所乘坐的车开远了，但这毕竟是铁七师驻守的办公大楼，师长在时他们还能强忍着心中的愤怒，师长这一走，上到军官下到保洁人员一拥而上，把许乐里三层外三层围了个水泄不通，对处于中心的许乐开始了拳打脚踢。

许乐不敢还手，只能把自己团成一个虾米球，被动地承受雨点般砸下的拳头和踢踹而来的硬底军靴，还要听着他们骂。

最后是施公子来解救了他，临走前那老大爷还啐了他一口......

许乐鼻青脸肿，抱着他这个友人的大腿痛哭流涕：“老施啊我好惨呐，呜呜呜少卿不理我，他看都不看我，呜呜呜。”

一个大男人哭成这样，施清海鸡皮疙瘩都起掉了一地，他十分想说你活该，但许乐这样也着实很惨，更何况失忆真算起来也不是他的错。

无奈地叹气，施清海说：“我先带你去你家洗一洗吧，你现在真的很臭，难怪人家会嫌弃你。”

许乐洗完后，生无可恋地躺在床上，翻来覆去念叨的都是：“让我去死吧我不想活了......”

施清海看不下去了，一个爆栗敲在他脑门上，想着终究是多年的生死兄弟，不忍心看他这么颓唐，于是准备给他当当参谋看怎么才能求得杜少卿原谅，首先要搞清：“你把杜少卿带到帝国那几个月里都对他做了些什么？”

许乐心中有愧，吞吞吐吐含糊其辞，好不容易才说完了。

施清海怔了好半天，忽然问了他一个细节：“你说你扇过杜少卿一巴掌？我说朝脸上打的那种。”

许乐羞愧地低下了头。

施清海又叹了口气，站起来深呼吸深呼吸，然后闪电般出手一掌拍在许乐被打肿的脸上，然后又是一巴掌，正正反反左左右右拍了个几十下，直到自己手也麻了才甩了甩手作罢。

看着许乐肿成猪头的脸，他很认真地丢下一句话：

“我劝你认清现实，自觉点进火葬场吧。”

\------------


	9. Chapter 9

\------------

第九章

许乐采取死缠烂打攻势，他回到联邦后成功与老东西和菲利浦接上了头，有着光辉笼罩联邦的超级宪章电脑帮助，许乐可以直接通过杜少卿颈后的芯片定位，然后掌握对方动态。

他不敢贸然上前打扰，只能扒在车窗或者门口刷存在感，用上最可怜的眼神，最真挚的语气，求人家至少看一看他。

杜少卿不堪其扰，睡眠质量直线下降，梦里都是许乐虐待他的情景，噩梦惊醒后头痛欲裂，连带着睡眠不足，周身气压都低了。更让他无语的是，他身边的人一个个都好像被许乐这种行为打动了，纷纷转变风向过来劝和，把他气得不轻。

他凭什么非得原谅许乐，他不想就不想，没有谁可以逼迫他做出选择。

但他受够了！！

又一次半夜惊醒，他忘了自己做的什么梦，反正和许乐有关，只要一和许乐有关，那绝对不是什么好梦。

再这样下去他觉得自己就快猝死了，杜少卿睡眠本来就浅，醒了基本就睡不着了，他喝了杯水缓了缓。忍无可忍，一把拉开房门，果然，许乐这家伙就在门外面跪着呢。

这种情景出现多少次了？别人怎么会觉得感动？杜少卿只觉得气愤，谁给许乐泄露的消息，让他像个变态跟踪狂一样。

许乐惊喜地望着他，一双眼睛里盛满了期许的光芒，像只求收养的流浪小狗狗。

“少卿......”许乐心疼地看着对方眼下深重的青色，“你最近睡不好吗？”

杜少卿很想用力把门拍上，但他克制住了，冷冷地剜了许乐一眼，示意他进房间来。许乐受宠若惊，拍了拍酸涩的小腿肌肉，弓着背进了门，不敢乱动，就畏畏缩缩地站在门口。

“过来。”杜少卿坐到了沙发上，抬了抬下巴，睥睨非常。

许乐小心翼翼地挨了过去，也不敢落座，只敢站着。

他这幅样子让人看了真是又好气又好笑，杜少卿指着对面的沙发让许乐坐过去，开门见山：“我们该好好谈一谈了。”

许乐心里一紧，有很不好的预感，他抢先说道：“我不可能放弃！”

杜少卿视线略微漂移，移向了窗外，看了很久首都繁华的夜景，忽而浅叹：“我很累。”

总觉得是双关语，许乐在一瞬间思索了数十种应对的话语，但他是真的不善言辞，最后说出来的话硬邦邦的：“我对你的感情从来没变过，你必须承认这一点。”

杜少卿不肯跟他对视：“但你犯了很多错，而我不想原谅，仅此而已。”

许乐连续多日跟着他，身心憔悴，这一句话不知怎么引燃了他心中积压的某些情绪，他觉得很委屈：“我失忆可不是我的错！你根本、你这根本是在无理取闹！”话一脱口，许乐心里咯噔一下，生怕惹炸了杜少卿然后他们就真凉了。

他下了沙发，双膝跪地蹭了过去，哀求：“我错了我不该这么跟你说话，但我是真的想和你破镜重圆，以后你可以随便打我骂我，你给我一个机会看我表现好不好？”

杜少卿转过头来看着他，沉默片刻，眼神罕见地有一点茫然，他问：“我在耍小性子吗？他们都这么说，你也这么说过我......所以其实我应该早早地原谅你然后皆大欢喜？”

许乐的情商难得在线：“不，原不原谅是你的权利，最后的那个选择只能由你来做。那你......原谅吗？”

杜少卿垂眸：“我还没想好。”

许乐紧张到口干舌燥：“那你，要不看看我的诚意？”他想起施清海给他出的主意，忍着羞耻说出了那句台词，“你可以就把我当成是你的Sufferer小奴隶，那个......请、请使用我吧，主人!”说着他就想把手搭上杜少卿膝盖。

杜少卿听着那句明显是施清海风格的话，无语凝噎，而后瞥见许乐移动过来的手，猛地和许乐拉开距离，凝重地盯着他的手，说：“脏。”

许乐以为他觉得这双手碰过了很多别人的身体，精神上感到难以忍受，就像上次......杜少卿那个时候明显处于精神崩溃状态，而且很绝望才会对许乐说你很脏不要碰我，那个时候许乐本应该细心安抚他，把他搂在怀里轻声安慰，可他是怎么做的？他对着杜少卿下了死手，也不知那些伤在对方后背愈合得怎么样了......

“对不起。”许乐嗫嚅，收回了手，“我没资格这么要求。”

“不是，你误会了。”杜少卿淡淡道，“我说你手和身上都很脏，浴室在那里，你先去洗一洗。”

许乐才反应过来，闹了个大红脸，他跪在门外因为无聊，所以就扣着毯子玩......此时这双手确实又脏又黑，生理上的很脏......

但这是不是代表有戏了？许乐神采奕奕，开心到飞起，一边淋浴一边愉快地哼起了小曲。

拿毛巾胡乱擦了擦身上，许乐就这么赤着身子走了出去，有些忐忑。

杜少卿让他趴床上去，许乐看着自己身上没擦干净的水珠，犹豫了一下：“换个地方吧，等会儿我出了汗还会弄脏你的床。”

杜少卿略有异色，让他跪到沙发上去，自己则寻起了工具。许乐扒着沙发背，提出建议：“你可以用我裤子上的皮带，那个结实。”

他的建议得到了采纳，杜少卿弯折两下调好长度，不打招呼就拍了上去，他的速度不算很快，也没有用很大的力气，许乐却刺激得倒抽好几口冷气，很大一部分原因是心理上的激荡。

杜少卿没有留情，他似乎是在发泄自己的一腔怨气，冷漠地板着脸，机械地挥动着皮带，渐渐放开后每一下都用十成的力，变换着施力的角度和方向。许乐这个姿势方便他从上往下地使劲，时间长了许乐两瓣臀肉上就淤了两处近似“U”形的深红印子，痧点密集。

还不够，还想再制造更严重的伤痕......Giver的本能催促着杜少卿，但理智始终稳压着本能，冷酷地审视着痕迹，以保证还在许乐承受的范围内。

杜少卿一直认为自己是个合格的Giver，十多年前那位号称极难满足的Sufferer都因为尝到了次甜头然后和他确定了长期的实践关系，虽然这时候想起别的人好像有点不合时宜。

许乐打上去跟条翻肚皮的死鱼一样，一点声音都不肯出，房间里只有挥舞皮带的细微破空声，还有拍打臀部的脆响。多少有点无趣......

“别忍着，叫出来。”杜少卿冷淡地命令，“还有声音不要太大，我头疼。”

许乐赶忙张开了紧闭的嘴巴，低低哑哑地呻吟起来，屁股上当然是很痛的，他的皮带可是帝国皇室专供，采用最优质的皮料，拥有绝妙的柔韧度。他忍耐的时候上身肌肉绷着，腹部收紧，微微隆起的肌肉线条流畅，赏心悦目。

杜少卿又拍了会儿，欲望得到满足，竟然有点困倦了，不过这会儿本来就是半夜，他又是半途惊醒的，现在困意回拢也很正常。但他不想这么轻易地放过许乐，于是提出了个规则：“从接下来开始，我打一下你就报一个数，并且反省一条你的错误，一直到我满意为止。”

说着，他往许乐肌肉紧实的大腿上狠拍一记，痛得许乐一哆嗦：“一，我不该打你的，我深刻反省！”

杜少卿身上的伤已经差不多痊愈了，他也没有特别记恨这件事，于是乎这一下不轻不重地落在许乐肩背上，只浅浅留了个红条印子。

“二，我不该开后宫，我错了，我保证以后再也不去了，我回去就解散。”

他这不提还好，一提杜少卿就来气，找准许乐臀部瘀伤最重的那块地儿，抱着打碎那两团肉的想法，打出了暴击，许乐血条霎时清空了一大截，杀猪般哀嚎起来，号到一半想起杜少卿说他头疼不要叫太大声，又尴尬地卡在喉咙里，变成了一个奇怪的音节。

“三，”许乐呲着牙不住地吸气，“哦豁你这下可真够劲的，我还不应该在明知道你不喜欢香菜的情况下去吃，吃了还执意要跟你接吻。”

这是个十分微不足道的生活小插曲，也不知许乐从哪个记忆角落抠出来的，杜少卿面色微微和缓了些，下手也随之变轻。

许乐发现了这一规律，于是可劲找类似的来搪塞，但又是几十下下去，许乐臀肉肿得都大了一圈，此时他不仅屁股痛到不行，更可怕的是他找不到话讲了。

......

“五十六，呃，我，我......不应该跟郁子同居？”许乐迫于无奈之下翻起了陈年旧账，他的过往花心史册。

“没跟我在一起之前的事情我不跟你计较。”杜少卿眼瞅着许乐臀部是没地方可供他再下手了，于是换到大腿上，尤其是臀腿交界那儿，皮肉细嫩，打上去痛感十足。

“五十七，”许乐声音都虚了，他是真不知道该说什么才好了，但他又不想败杜少卿的兴致，咬咬牙，抖落了一件可能会使他被杜少卿打死的事，“我不该和你确定关系以后还去......逛、逛......那个，西林的金碧辉煌。”

他祈祷杜少卿千万不要听说过这种豪华夜店的名字，否则他屁股可能就真开花了。

出乎他预料，杜少卿竟轻笑一声，意思意思往许乐腰臀处打了一下：“没什么，我也去过，在我学生时代的时候。”

？许乐满头问号，但杜少卿既然打了那一下，那就得接着报数。

“五十八，”他思考了很长时间，因为真感觉没什么可说的了，再要说下去，他可能就真要被打死了，但想想觉得这件事他瞒了杜少卿很久，正好趁这个机会说出来，“我......就是当年我去金碧辉煌第二天，不是花边无良小报记者诽谤我嘛，说我从女子公寓楼出来，我当时跟你解释说是他们无中生有，其实我真......但、但我没和任何人发生关系，就单纯留个宿，而已......”

身后杜少卿安静了很久不说话，许乐不安地回头，然后看见对方以一种，很难描述的眼神看着他，许乐好像还看出了杀意，顿时感觉脖子被凉凉的刀架着，寒嗖嗖的。

“你说这个是想被我打死吗？”单从杜少卿的声音，听不出他的情绪，要知道他自我管控情绪能力是一流的。

许乐这辈子情商都难得在线，而在线的时间恐怕都贡献给今晚了，他眼睛一闭，做出视死如归的样子来：“没事，你打吧，只要能让你高兴，打死我都行！因为我爱你。”

他最后一小句话声音小又轻，语速还极快，不过杜少卿听清楚了，抬了抬手：“好了，不必报数了。”

最后把皮带朝许乐肿得丰满的臀肉上甩了两下，凑满六十这个整数，加上先前散着打的，绝对破了百下，杜少卿决定结束了。他在把皮带从许乐裤子上抽出来的那个时候，顺便把许乐的衣服丢进了全自动洗衣机里，这会儿实践结束，衣服也被烘干了。

取了衣物，杜少卿折回来丢给他，还拿着一瓶治疗液：“这里只有这个，三号的。”

许乐让他尽管来，药液沾染上破皮的地方，治疗的疼痛过后，伤势为之一缓，痛感也被镇压了下去，想来过不了几天就屁股就能消肿。

杜少卿洗了个手，也不去理会许乐，直接上床关灯睡觉了。

但他不知是有意还是无意，没把许乐扫出门去，许乐不知所措地站在房间里，在一片黑暗中呆立，他想是想摸上床去和杜少卿同床共枕，但他不确定杜少卿会不会允许他那么做。要是被拒绝了，那杜少卿是不是会更讨厌他？

许乐经过了一系列的心理斗争，最后还是没有这么做，就躺在冰凉的真皮沙发上准备凑合一夜。

一个房间里装着两个人的呼吸声，沙发太小睡着不舒服，但许乐听着对方平稳的呼吸，觉得内心柔软而安宁。

他在黑暗中轻轻地问：“你能原谅我了吗？”

\-------------


	10. Chapter 10

\-------------

第十章

那一晚，许乐没有得到任何答复，他清楚杜少卿醒着，但就是不肯说话，他也不好强求什么。

因着昨夜的荒唐，杜少卿第二天睡到了很晚，好久没有过如此安逸的睡眠了，以至于他看了看时间，居然都快九点了，万幸他最近几天行程安排得不紧，今天一天基本趋近于无事可做。

许乐见他醒来，笑着说：“你先去洗漱，早饭都冷了，我给你去微波炉里转一转。”

“嗯。”杜少卿刚起床，头还有点晕，等他洗洗弄弄完了，坐到餐桌前开始吃饭的时候，才后知后觉发现许乐就坐在他边上，笑吟吟地看着他。

许乐的笑容太过灿烂明亮，让杜少卿看了很不爽，他皱着眉头吃完了一顿早餐，然后准备去办公桌前处理点东西，顺便对着许乐下逐客令：“出去。”

许乐脸上的笑容一下全垮了，他委委屈屈可怜巴巴地望着杜少卿，弱弱地抗议：“我为什么不能呆在房间里，我不出声，不会打扰你工作的。”

杜少卿和他对视僵持良久，最终还是退了一步，默许了他的存在。许乐这个人不仅爱做白日梦，还喜欢得寸进尺，得了便宜还卖乖，找准杜少卿公务告一段落的休息间隙，不着痕迹地挪过去，讨好地用脸蹭着他的手心，那双可亲的小眼睛里全是期许：“要不我们回个锅？”

“你确定？”杜少卿怀疑道，他不得不重新确认了一遍许乐的属性，“你是个Giver吧，你只能感觉到痛。”

许乐诚恳真挚地说：“我不在乎，只要你爽就好了，不用理会我。”

杜少卿冷哼：“别以为这样我就能原谅你。”

许乐无视了他这话里的劝退，执拗道：“我不在乎，你来。”说着他就解下了自己的皮带递给杜少卿，而后把身上的衣服也脱了个精光。上半身趴伏在办公桌上，然后稍微踮起脚尖，让臀部耸高方便身后的人下手。 

过了一夜，许乐臀部的淤痕转为了紫黑色，然而杜少卿还是比较偏爱深红色的痕迹，不过没关系，再制造新鲜的就行。

熟悉的痛感再度笼罩许乐的臀肉，昨天拍出来的伤都还在隐痛，皮带打在旧有的痕迹上，激起翻倍的疼痛，许乐低惨呼号，手不知该往哪里放，又没什么可抓的地方，一个不留神碰乱了一份文件。

许乐一惊，立即道歉：“对不起，我马上去给你收拾。”

“不用管它，你换个姿势。”杜少卿让他走到空地上，肩背下压，双腿立直，手撑在自己膝盖上，这样的话背和臀部就整个暴露出来。

杜少卿走过去按了按许乐的腰，忽然就是一皮带抽在他光裸的脊背上，打出一道宽阔的红印。许乐稳得很，一晃都没晃，杜少卿略感满意地点了点头，绕着许乐前前后后地走，专门挑背部下手，密密匝匝地拍下红痕。

许乐昨晚叫唤了好半天，嗓子都叫哑了，这会儿正难听地扯着嗓嘶嘶地吸气，杜少卿又是狠狠地一下甩出皮带，打在许乐伤势最重的臀峰上，让他撑着自己膝盖的手都颤了，身体也颤了三颤。

“站稳，”杜少卿下令的声音平静而冷酷，“还有叫得好听点。”

前一个指令得到了迅速高效的执行，但后一个......叫得好听点？什么叫好听点？许乐满头雾水，但他不敢说半个“不”字，捏着嗓子，吭哧吭哧地低吟，情感表达满分。

杜少卿内心有一瞬间是很想笑的，他没真笑出声来，绷住了脸部表情，但手一软，原本气势十足的那一下中继蓄力不够，还打歪了，轻飘飘地落在许乐臀侧。

许乐保持这个姿势久了，腰腿酸软，但他还能扛，这还远不到他身体极限，站个一天都不成问题。杜少卿打上十几下或者几十下就会去揉一揉许乐的腰臀，用手去感受他臀部的肿块情况，然后恶意地摁几下。 

肤色微深的身体上不仅刻着无法消除的伤疤，还嵌着新鲜出炉的肿痕，那火辣痛楚让许乐有种自己在冒烟的错觉。杜少卿手指悬空一点，在不接触许乐皮肤的情况下描摹着那一道道他亲手打出来的痕迹，颇感快慰。

被长时间放置，许乐疑惑地抬起头张望，然后看见杜少卿对他笑了一下，许乐也傻傻笑了起来，杜少卿唇角翘起的细小弧度倏地消失，他最后用手在许乐臀峰上狠辣一拍，算作收尾。

力的作用是相互的，杜少卿自己都感觉手心震得发麻，许乐直接顺着他的力道踉跄出去几步，而后又急急忙忙恢复成原来的姿势。

还是三号治疗液，杜少卿仔仔细细地给许乐上了药，听着许乐压抑不住的惨叫，心情有所好转。

许乐那次仍然没征得原谅，但从那之后开始，杜少卿就默认同意让许乐近身跟着了，许乐看到了胜利的曙光就在不远处招摇起舞。

晚上他照例睡沙发，但气温转凉时，醒来能发现身上披着的毯子或是外衣，很明显是杜少卿半夜起来给他盖的，许乐只觉得心中洋溢着融融暖暖的温情。他就快成功了，在他看来杜少卿只是还嘴硬，不肯承认他已经原谅了许乐这个事实。

这边杜少卿也在反省自己的一时心软，他就不该开那扇门让许乐进来，但不得不说......他最近睡眠质量改善了不少，熟悉的呼吸和心跳再一次萦绕，久违的心安再次降临。其实他还挺想让许乐和他一起睡床的，到时候两人就紧紧贴在一起，许乐不知怎的，一个人的时候睡姿很差，和杜少卿睡的时候却安分起来，老老实实地揽着他过一夜，姿势都不怎么会变。杜少卿恰恰相反，他一个人睡不会乱动，但床上若是多了个许乐，那他会把许乐当成一个抱枕那样揉揉蹭蹭，在许乐怀里翻来翻去。许乐总是很怕自己一个没圈住，杜少卿就会不小心摔到地上去，所以他习惯性地半压着杜少卿睡，用自己的体重固定住身下的人。

许乐不算重，这样的睡姿反而很有安全感，而且天气凉的时候被人完全抱在怀里很暖和。至于夏天......空调开冷一点就得了，问题不大。

但是不能主动开口跟许乐讲这件事，因为很丢脸，杜少卿冷漠地想他可还没原谅许乐呢，绝不能释放出任何会让许乐误会的信号。

不知道施清海到底教了许乐些什么鬼东西，许乐平常就紧盯着杜少卿，一看他流露出欲求不满（许乐无中生有瞎掰的）的神情，就主动剥光了自己然后献上他的屁股，配上羞耻度爆表的那句台词：“主人我是你的Sufferer小奴隶啊，请尽情地打我吧！”

能让自己爽，何乐而不为呢，何况对着眼前这只皮厚血条宽的Giver可以肆无忌惮地下重手，心理和生理上的双重愉悦，收获两倍的快乐。

由于缺乏道具，他们一般就地取材，皮带、充电线等等，提起充电线，许乐有话要说，他从没想到这日常生活用品打上来能这么痛的，细细一条印子能肿老高，打得他几天之内椅子都坐不了，只能扎马步，好在他惯常练功，不在话下。

许乐屁股上痛，心里却乐开了花，无他，因为杜少卿肯理他了！！偶尔也会回许乐个一句半句话的，每当此时许乐都要感谢一番施公子，他支的招还真管用啊！

但事情老这么吊着不解决，许乐心里是越来越没底，因为他始终不摸准杜少卿的意思。终有一天他没法忍下去了，在一次实践后捂着屁股问：“我这么些日子下来肉偿得够了吧？你也该有所表示了吧？”

杜少卿冷淡异常，他反问：“你觉得够了？”

许乐忙不迭地更改自己的言论：“没，不够，不够，当然是不够的。”他露出狗腿的笑容，试探着问道，“那师长大人觉得怎么才算够？”

杜少卿沉默了很久，那会儿正好是深夜了，他们的实践地点又刚好是床上，于是他就躺下去，半睁着眼看许乐，极轻地叹气：“我也不知道。”

许乐也躺下来，握住杜少卿放在枕边的一只手，放到自己颊边：“你下次可以再打得狠一点，随你怎么出气。”

“我是很生气，”杜少卿没有挣脱许乐的手，“所以总觉得不能让你太好过。”

许乐苦笑：“我知道错了，真的。以后的日子里只要你想要，你就随时可以来打我，我绝对绝对不打你。”

“你打算禁欲一辈子？”杜少卿的声音慵懒而沙哑，困意渐渐涌上，他觉得自己一闭眼睛很快就能睡过去，“只有一方付出，这样的感情不会长久的。”

许乐一点都不困了，杜少卿知道他刚刚说了什么吗？他的意思是他希望他俩的感情持续一辈子？！！这、这不就是......许乐心脏砰砰直跳。

“没关系，我愿意。”许乐强忍着激动，不让自己声音太大惊扰了对方的睡意。

“嗯，”杜少卿看着是真快睡着了，“我想退役了。”

许乐小幅度移动过去，嘴唇轻轻吻在对方眉心，伸长了手臂去够到开关，关了个灯，然后将人搂在自己怀里，在他耳边用气音说：“好啊，以后我养你。”

吹出的热气弄得杜少卿有点痒，他在许乐怀里磨磨蹭蹭了好半天，找到了一个舒服的睡姿，沉沉睡去。

自此，许乐成功爬上了床，再也不用一个人孤独寂寞地睡沙发了！然后又发生了很多事情，比如许乐毅然决定把皇位甩给他姐，不顾气得半死的怀草诗用手指猛戳他脑袋瓜，许乐跟他姐咬耳朵，对她说我的后宫就交给你了，你来处理吧，随后一溜烟跑走。还比如两国战争宣告终结，和平条约签署后，杜少卿遵循了自己的想法，申请退役。

许乐自是一路相随，期间他们一起去领了本证，趁便看了套房，然后买了买。装修的时候许乐细心地要求他们把二楼最大的那个房间装修成专用于实践的工作间，然后疯狂买买买，把各色各样的道具全都买了回来。

只是他始终有个郁结，那就是杜少卿一直没亲口说过原谅，这件在旁人看来不足挂齿的小事却像是鱼刺那样卡在许乐咽喉。

杜少卿有一天晚上被许乐粗重的呼吸声给弄醒了，正想发作结果看到许乐脸上不正常的红晕，他皱眉：“发烧了？去医院？” 

许乐困难地缓过一口气：“没......我打了三支疼痛剂，现在药效正上来。”

杜少卿难以理解许乐的思想：“你是个Giver，你买那种东西回来干什么？”

许乐完全不看时间，不顾现在这是大半夜，拉着杜少卿一路到了实践室里，当着对方的面一件件脱掉衣服，认真地说：“你这次狠狠地打，打到你满意，但我有个小小的要求----”

杜少卿被他扰了清梦，没什么好声气：“你说！”

“那个......”许乐忽然像个待嫁的小女孩那样害羞了起来，“你能不能，就是，打完以后说一声‘我原谅你了’。”

杜少卿微怔，这不仅是许乐的郁结，也正是他心结所在之处，这段日子总觉得和以前有什么不一样，归根到底，竟也不过是这小小的一句话所系。

定了定神，他淡声道：“好，开始吧。首先我要你接受惩罚，为你大半夜把我吵醒这件事。”

许乐红着脸点了点头，站在原地等待杜少卿的下一步安排。 

杜少卿把许乐带到了一个自动鞭打机器边，说起这个还是许乐买的，当时他说得一套一套的可好听了，什么怕你打多了手酸，这个就省时省力，你只要在边上看就好。结果买回来就是堆灰的，一次都没用过，想着无论如何不能浪费，杜少卿先是用干净软布抹去了灰尘才让许乐趴在垫子上。

然后是设置次数、力道、间隔时间......杜少卿抱着实验的心态，小、中、大这三档力道分别设置了十五下，工具是一根两指粗的金属棍子，按下开关，这个机器就开始工作。

高高扬起，重重落下，机器是不会累的，许乐被固定住了，只有乖乖挨打的份，而杜少卿看了一会儿，下了一层楼去厨房给自己泡了杯咖啡才回来。不用担心许乐的安全问题，箍着他手脚的皮革他随便用点力气就能挣断。

回到实践室，杜少卿喝着咖啡，看了一眼电子屏幕上的显示，已经进入中档的最后五下了。许乐臀部已经布满了青肿，看来这个机器还挺大力的，中档就已经这样了，那最大档的力道会是怎么样的？

然后过渡到最后的十五下，金属棍刚一落下，许乐就掌不住闷哼出声，一连三下，杜少卿眼看着不对，按下了终止键。要真打完这十五下，他今天恐怕就不能尽兴了。

把咖啡杯放到一边，然后将许乐从那个机器中解放出来，杜少卿随手拿了一把木质长款戒尺，他喜欢长一些的工具，这样好施展。戳着许乐的肩膀让他平撑在墙上，揉捏了两把他受过一番敲打的臀部，还好，没什么硬块，还能再打。

这把戒尺很厚，是合成木板，分量也沉，打得许乐两团饱满的臀肉一颠一颤的，而许乐也哼哼唧唧起来，微微地扭着腰想躲，但他还是克制住了，僵在原地没有离开。

随着肿痕的一条条显现，杜少卿的兴致也被勾了起来，但他记得许乐所说的，打了三支疼痛剂，现下，实质般的疼痛应该正在许乐身体中作用，沿着血管蔓延到全身。杜少卿随心所欲变着花样，道具也轮换着来，他喜欢鞭类，但不喜欢散鞭，因为散鞭打上去不够痛。但现在，有了疼痛剂的加持，它就是一个合适的好工具。

数根细条和其上的节点让它能赋予许乐层次分明的痛感，敏感度在疼痛剂的效用下被成倍放大，许乐咬着牙关吸冷气，冻得他牙齿都凉丝丝的。他反复告诫自己要忍住，忍不住也得忍！那一个个坚硬的小节点敲在许乐的臀肉上，雨点般密集，砸出许多细小的凹痕，也打得许乐直哎呦，他的臀部肯定已经肿得不成样了，皮都不知道掉了多少层。

疼痛剂原来这么给力吗，许乐悔得肠子都青了，不是后悔给自己打了三支的举动，而是他在失忆期间打杜少卿之前总是要给他注射一到两支不等，那得多疼啊。

杜少卿似乎就跟许乐的臀部较上了劲，其它地方一律不去碰，就找准他最脆的臀峰，后来直接换了块最宽最厚的板子，毫不留情地打，打到血珠子都沁出，淤肿青红发黑。

许乐惨惨戚戚地叫，一个音拉得老长，要是杜少卿刚巧一板子拍上来，他这个音能断成三截，抑扬顿挫的。他快感觉不到自己的屁股了，想必又得继续过他的坐不了椅子只能扎马步的日子，他手臂举久了也很酸，总感觉下一秒就要软瘫到地上了。

“可以了吗？”这每一个字都是从许乐牙缝里蹦出来的，艰难无比。

杜少卿挑眉：“我让你说话了？”

许乐害怕得闭紧了眼皮，以为自己又要受惩罚了，那个鞭打机器的最大档都快把他打出内伤了，他再也不想试了！当初就不该买这种无用的东西！

杜少卿很快又说：“忍住，最后十下了。”

对方都这么说了，那咬碎一口牙都得忍下去啊！许乐喘了会儿粗气，迎来了最后的十下，他其实还蛮好奇杜少卿会用什么工具作为结尾。

然后他就知道了......是杀伤力十分的树脂棒......杜少卿刻意打在了许乐渗血的伤口上，这时候许乐的臀部都胀紫了，一条条粗细长短不一的痕迹鼓起，不知旁人看了会怎么想，总之杜少卿看了心情是挺明亮的。

好不容易才挨完了这最后的煎熬，许乐再也维持不住姿势，腿一软就跪到了地上。但是他还记得这场挨打的初衷，就着单膝下跪的姿态，像问杜少卿你愿不愿意跟我结婚一样，郑重地问：“请问你愿意原谅我了吗？”

杜少卿余光扫过无名指上的戒指，忽然笑着去扯许乐的脸：“你是白痴吗，我要是不原谅我能答应你的求婚？”

“那，算我过关了？”许乐探头探脑地问。

“算......吧，”杜少卿朝对许乐伸出了手，“我原谅你了。”

许乐抓着杜少卿的手借力站了起来，摸着肿烫的臀肉，问了一个问题：“你说过单方面付出的感情是不会长久的对吧？”

杜少卿好像知道他要说什么了，脸色一黑，但还是承认了这句话。

许乐无耻地说：“所以下次换我打你怎么样？”

杜少卿静静地看着他这个不要脸的玩意儿，突然间很想把自己之前说的“我原谅你了”这句话给收回来。他想了想，不容拒绝地说：

“我们不如回个锅？”

end.

\----------------


	11. 番外一

\----------------

番外一

天光大亮，床上的两个人却都还在沉睡，昨天实在折腾得晚了些，但两人强大的生物钟还是发挥了作用，许乐先醒，撑起上半身看了一眼时间，才不过八点。

感受到身上的重量消失，杜少卿也随之醒来，困意还没散去，他看了眼许乐，又瞟了一眼时间，皱着眉头去扳许乐的肩膀，想再一起回个笼睡觉。 

他们昨夜不算疯狂，许乐后背和臀部受伤都不严重，上了药后今早醒来一点痛都感觉不到了。虽然许乐很愿意从命，和杜少卿继续在床上厮磨一会儿，但----

“不行，得起了，今天老施要来。”许乐说着就抽身走开了，去了浴室梳洗。

他习惯在早上洗个澡，温热的水流冲刷过他精壮脊背，些微破皮的伤口沾到水珠，又开始疼痛，许乐草草冲洗了一下身上，套了条内裤就走了出去，准备让杜少卿再给他上一上药。杜少卿退役后，许乐有意让他好好休息， 不要再像先前那样操劳，家务活什么都全部抢着做，不过现在这个有自动除尘设备有洗碗机有洗衣机的社会，他们做家务着实花不了多少时间。

不过，许乐摸了摸鼻子，他好像扰乱了杜少卿的作息，对方居然又睡了下去。许乐一般是不忍打扰的，但今天下午老施要来拜访，于是他只能硬着头皮把杜少卿捉起来：“去洗把冷水脸醒醒神？”

杜少卿的眼神不是很清醒，早上被打断睡眠的人心情都不会太好：“我觉得我们可以回锅，这样我会醒得比较快。”

许乐两边眼皮同时跳了跳，他趁着杜少卿还迷糊，把被子团到床角，然后扒了对方睡衣，使劲揉了两把紧实的臀肉，出其不意就是一巴掌拍上去。

清脆的声响回荡在室内，杜少卿这下彻底清醒了，他很不喜欢这个姿势和实践方式，他宁愿许乐选取某些工具，但许乐说他不舍得，所以从来都是用手。可用手的话，疼痛感是不强烈......但架不住这满满溢出的羞耻感啊！

“许乐，你在干什么？”杜少卿挣了挣，发现许乐这个人型固定器把他箍得很紧，轻易挣不开。

“我们在回锅啊。”许乐眉飞色舞，“不要想着跟我争论回锅的定义，我说是就是，何况昨天睡觉前我不也拍了你几下。”

杜少卿不说话了，他一旦接受了某件事，就会默默忍受而不是去争论什么。

许乐作为一个天才的机械师，十分注意保养双手，但常年和器械零件打交道，他手心有几处粗糙的厚茧，存在感鲜明。二三十下过后，臀部的皮肉已然红肿发热，受伤后敏感度就提升了，杜少卿甚至能隐约感觉到许乐掌心的纹路。

手掌落下的速度并不快，许乐还刻意放缓了速度，每一次都拍出清晰的掌印，而后在印子消失前再印下一个，反反复复几十次以后，杜少卿臀峰就红了一片。

许乐浅尝辄止，他没打破皮，所以药都不用上，晾个几小时想必就能自己消了。

“这下清醒了？”许乐眼角眉梢尽是笑意。

杜少卿不说话，冷冷地瞪了许乐一眼就去换衣服洗漱了，许乐于是下了楼去做早饭，嗯......早午饭。

施公子差不多下午两三点时才登门，手里还拎着两瓶酒。

“新婚快乐啊，”他一进门就笑着说，“有没有考虑去哪里度蜜月？我有很多地方可以推荐。”说着他一把揽过许乐肩膀，就着这个哥俩好的姿势，诚恳地建议，“要不考虑去S1的海滩？那儿的漂亮姑娘可多！”

许乐重重地咳了两声，拍掉的施清海的手，偷偷瞅了瞅杜少卿，确认他脸色没什么变化才放下心，他深知自家这位看着一副冷酷的冰山样，实际上吃醋能吃到飞起。

施清海来拜访，三人也没事可做，唠嗑也不太现实，只能喝酒，主要是许乐和施清海在喝，杜少卿在一边看着。

几杯酒下肚，话匣子也渐渐开了，施清海开始长吁短叹：“你们知道我是个Sufferer不？”

这个自然是知道的，许乐问：“知道啊，怎么了？有人逮着你的属性攻击你了？没可能啊，宪章条例明明确确规定好的，三个属性平权。”

施清海接着叹：“很多人都以为我是Giver，我也有意装成Giver，我还跟Sufferer约过实践，你还别说，小爷的满意度是100％，你知道为什么我不去跟Giver约吗？”

许乐配合地摇摇头。

但一直沉默的杜少卿忽然发话：“因为没有Giver可以满足你的需求？”

施清海原本要说的台词被抢了，惊讶道：“你怎么知道？”

“因为我碰到过一个和你很像的Sufferer，他就是这么说的。”杜少卿的语气淡淡的，却有一丝无法抹去的感伤眷恋。

施清海明显一个愣怔，而后面色古怪起来，他嘴唇轻而快地开合了一下，用唇形拼凑出一个人名，杜少卿捕捉到了，微微点了点头，只有旁边的许乐不明所以一脸懵。

但施公子很快转过话题，说出的话同时打了两人一个措手不及：“我有个不情之请，我想跟你们约实践，就现在。我强调一遍，是跟你们两个一起约。”

许乐结结实实吃了一大惊：“你不是在说笑吧？你就算这么......这么不满足，可你为什么要找我们两个？”

施清海不屑地灌了一口酒，厌恶道：“哼，我可了解外面那群Giver了，一个比一个眼高于顶，在他们看来一个Giver同时约两个Sufferer是很光荣的事，而反过来就是件羞于启齿的事。”

许乐嘴巴还是因为震惊而张得大大的无法合拢：“这这这，这不好吧。”

“啧，”施清海的耐心呈断崖式下降，“你直接点给个准话，同不同意？你们要是不愿意就算了，小爷这就走。”

许乐不是不想帮他这个忙，但就怕家里的另一个人有意见，他不动声色地看了看杜少卿，结果对方直截了当地说：“好，我同意，上楼吧。”

施清海朝着他一举杯：“爽快！”然后将杯中的酒液一饮而尽。

喝完以后三人就到了二楼的实践室里，施清海看着种类齐全的工具，啧啧赞叹：“你们两个Giver，真是浪费了。”他并不避讳，就地脱衣，大大方方地展示着他迷人的脸蛋和身材。

施公子外表英俊绝伦，联邦公认最漂亮的男人利修竹也盖不过他的风姿，肌肉匀称地覆在骨架上，总之是一副很好看的身体，也不愧对他芳心纵火犯的美名。

但杜少卿不会被他的外表吸引，他的关注点在于施公子油亮亮的头发上......“你能不能先去洗个头？”他对施公子这么说。

施清海跟别人约了这么多年实践，还是第一次碰到有这种要求的，不禁有些挫败，但考虑到杜少卿程度不明的洁癖，他还是照做为好，反正今天也是一时兴起，他不抱什么能被满足的希望。

所以他就转进了浴室，不多时就水淋淋地出来了，水珠划过他成型的肌肉，非常性感。他好像胡乱擦过头发，所以现下里发丝乱着，莫名给他添了一分野性美，这样的Sufferer，试问谁不想征服呢？

但许乐不想，杜少卿也不想，他们今天纯粹是被赶鸭子上架，能答应下来几乎全靠了和施公子的那点生死患难友谊，就当帮一帮朋友，咬着牙都得上。

对视一眼，许乐会意地上前让施清海走到刑架前，握住横杆，接着退后几步，忖量一番后拿起了一个皮拍，用了三分力，打在他臀上。

声音是很脆很响亮，红痕也很清楚漂亮，但施公子很不满意：“许乐你给我拍蚊子呢？大点力！用全力！”

许乐撇撇嘴：“我要是用全力你这会儿髋骨就该断裂了。”嘴上这么说着，他又挥出一下，这次他加了差不多三成力，以他变态的武力值，这一下该够狠了，放在一般Sufferer身上早该哭着叫了。

可施清海竟然说：“嗯，不错，勉强够到了小爷阈值下限，稍微有点爽了。”

许乐下巴都快惊到地上了，他缓缓和杜少卿对了一眼，彼此都看见对方眼中掩映不住的异色。

杜少卿眉心拧了拧，说道：“所以你是那种阈值上下限都很高的Sufferer？”

生活不易，施公子又叹一口气：“是啊，不仅如此小爷我阈值还窄，大多数情况下只能感觉到痛，我约过的某几个Giver最后手都快酸到断了，还是没能够到我阈值，真不行。那我与其去约实践，还不如自给自足，我执行的都是最危险的任务，期间受的伤偶尔能给我快感。但伤得太重了也麻烦，唉，我这该死的阈值啊！”

杜少卿拿了三支疼痛剂给他扎了进去，施清海摇头：“没用的，我最多只能承受四支，但这仍然不够，远远的不够。” 

“哇靠，你这也太难伺候了。”许乐心里打起了退堂鼓，这下手轻了也不是，重了更不是，可如何是好？

等了五分钟，让疼痛剂渗透施清海的全身，许乐握着皮拍又打了一下，控制在五成力气左右。施清海闷闷地哼了一声，但仍然表示：“只有那么一点点快感，还是疼的多。”

许乐无奈：“那这算是到你阈值的哪里，快突破顶峰了还是在下限处游移？”

“我不知道！”施清海理直气壮，“这不是你们Giver该一手掌控的事情吗，怎么一个个都这么不行？”

许乐心累，无力去跟他辩驳，只小声说：“你们Sufferer阈值都不一样的好不好，你这是在歧视我们Giver！你喜欢被完全掌控不代表别人也喜欢，还有我怎么知道你阈值到底在哪里，你得诚实说出自己感受啊。”

施清海不听不管不依：“反正你使劲！大力再大力！”

许乐按他的话做了，卯足了劲儿，抡圆了胳膊，狠而重的一下拍在施公子皮肤柔嫩的大腿内侧，拍得人家嗷呜一声叫，外加无数句谩骂：“许乐！！你大爷！我可算知道你和张小萌那段初恋是怎么吹的了，肯定是你太不懂怜香惜玉，就在那边埋头打打打，哎我的天，你刚刚那下是想痛死小爷吗？”

施清海大腿内侧的皮肤少见阳光，较为白嫩，皮拍宽厚，光是这一下就打出了血痧，不多时它们就会泛紫，然后整块红印都会肿起一个微小的高度。

许乐不干了，他把皮拍一扔，忿忿道：“我也可算是知道你为什么约不到满意的Giver了，就你这态度？能约到才有鬼了。”

施清海从牙缝里挤出了一个代表他内心鄙夷的“嘁”，眼瞅着就准备穿衣服翻脸走人，杜少卿冷漠地旁观了一会儿，觉得自己还是有必要挽救一下许乐和施清海间的塑料兄弟情，淡淡对着施公子说道：“站着别动，我来试试。”

他支使许乐给施清海装上痛感检测仪，而后执起长鞭，冷淡地站定，微眯着眼睛审视了会儿施清海的后背和臀腿，顷刻间甩出一鞭，横贯脊背，还特地打在没什么肉的地方。那一瞬间就像火柴一路划过擦磷纸，点燃了炫目的火花，疼痛伴随着快感直冲大脑。但这还不算完，仅仅是一个开头，皮鞭接二连三地落在身后，和第一道鞭痕几乎重叠，施清海压抑不住低沉的痛喘，高度兴奋了起来。

那道伤痕很快皮破，然后出血，殷红的鲜血一丝丝从伤口中洇出，美妙的景象。杜少卿暂且收了手，让施清海缓一缓。

“呼，”施清海吐出一口气，“刺激，就按这样的来。”

杜少卿冷然如冰：“闭嘴，没有我的允许不准开口说话，站好了别动。”

施清海没什么被冒犯的感觉，反而亢奋到指尖都颤了，他要的就是这种感觉，被Giver完全控制，什么都不用去想，只要集中注意力去感受对方施予的无上疼痛和快感。

许乐虽是Giver不是Common,围观并不能使他快乐，但他饶有兴致地退到角落里看着，主要是看杜少卿。他先前的判断果然是对的，杜少卿有一双很适合执鞭的手，他挥鞭时冷酷无情的姿态看得许乐血液沸腾，很想不管不顾地把老施丢出家门，然后把杜少卿按在刑架上狠狠地拍一顿。

不行，忍住，要忍住，看看老施就不会有这想法了。许乐再三告诫自己。

施清海身材真的是没的说，可能是因为紧张，他的肌肉绷着，无论是从哪个角度看都是一场视觉的盛宴。杜少卿挥鞭子的动作就没停下来过，集如骤雨，这种快节奏的鞭打显然很熨施公子的心意，他一心一意沉浸在背后爆裂的痛爽中，连呼吸都屏住了。

杜少卿也不轻松，他得时刻注意着痛感监测仪的数据，小心着别低于施清海的阈值，也得防着一个不注意就突破阈值巅峰，要是真出现了这两种情况，还要赶着补救。上一次若是砸得重了，那接下来就得让力道轻柔下来，速度也适当减慢，如果是打轻了，那接着要迅速加重了刷刷刷一连甩出好几鞭子。

当个合格的Giver也不是件容易事啊，但他确实能获得报酬，那就是施虐的愉悦感。杜少卿从来正视自己的天性和欲望，只不过他性情淡薄，确实不会有太想要的时候。

施清海紧紧捏着金属制的横杆，指甲和光滑的表面摩擦，嵌进自己手心，在三支疼痛剂的恐怖放大效果下产生了无法言喻的奇妙刺麻感。但这些都及不上身后的爽辣之感，痛苦和欢愉都在攀升，一时间竟也说不清是哪一边占的比重大，施清海久未有过如此感受，他甚少约Giver，实践中大多数时候也都是在口头和心底痛骂对方的不专业和无能。

“许乐，”施清海思及此处，不由得习惯性嘲讽，“你也太不行了，真是白瞎了杜少卿的眼睛，怎么就跟你这么个不能给他爽的Giver在一起了。”

许乐的死亡凝视即刻就位，但杜少卿及时给他挽了挽尊严：“我有没有跟你讲过，没有我的准许不能开口说话？”

杜少卿的话语总是这么强势，也许是因为他在军中威严惯了，没人敢反驳他的话，除了许乐......所以许乐是不同的，所以会被他吸引，会同意他的交往申请，最后同意和他结婚......

竟然走了走神，杜少卿把发散的思维收拢回来，沉声道：“自己去领罚吧。”他指向那台自动sp机器，过去在电子版面上调弄完了，让施清海在垫子上趴好。

施清海嘴里嘀嘀咕咕着说：“这种没有灵魂的东西......我才不想要。”但仍是听从了命令，走过去摆好了姿势，等待着那根悬于空中的金属棍落下。

杜少卿按下了开关，退出几步站到许乐身边，和他一起看着棍子落下，先是在施公子挺翘的臀上压出白痕，将那两团饱满的肉压出一个好看的凹痕，然后伴随着或青或红的长印离开，接着那两瓣臀肉就会弹一弹，视觉效果满分，想必揉上去的感觉也不错。

许乐这么想着想着，就伸出了他罪恶的一只咸猪爪，摸向了......杜少卿的臀部，隔着裤子的布料使劲捏了两把。哦，这妙不可言的肉感，还是自家媳妇拍起来爽，什么Sufferer什么Common全都及不上。

杜少卿不动声色地抓住了许乐作怪的手，一把丢开，用眼神做警告。

许乐讪讪地摸鼻子，眼看着施清海臀上青了紫了好一片，听着他低暗舒爽的嘶吼，颇为好奇：“你给他设置了几下啊？”

“中档二十五下，最大档十下。”杜少卿观察着施清海的情况，随时准备一个不对就上去终止。

许乐感受过最大档次的威力，屁股似乎还记得上次的痛感，又看施清海一副痛并快乐着的表情，咋舌：“有时候还真羡慕他们Sufferer，痛成这样居然还能爽到。”

杜少卿没去看他，让自己的话听起来漫不经心：“你下次拍我可以拍重一点。”

许乐惊喜交加，但施清海那边已经到了最后的十下，杜少卿近前去查看情况了，于是他也只能按捺下心中的冲动，继续安静地站在角落，降低自己的存在感。

那根金属棍是冰凉的，但施清海受了这么二十五下，只觉得它仿佛沾染上了自己的体温，每下都让他的臀肉体会到被烫着的错觉。想来是已经被打红了，一层油皮也去了，施清海迎来了最痛最重的十下，倒计时开始，恰好杜少卿冷声下令让他报数。

最大档果然不同一般，施清海简直要后悔自己不久前的评语了，虽说它莫得灵魂，但确实是很够劲啊，事后要问问是什么牌子的，他回去也想来一台。

“一！”他大声地报数。

“二！”

......

“唔嗯、九。”施清海捱到了倒数第二下，声音弱了不少，出口的先不是数字，而是一声呻吟。

就快结束了，快了......

“十！”施清海略微放松了些，终结了。

但这次实践还没完，杜少卿关掉了机器，让施清海站起来自己接着去刑架上，他冰冷的目光反叫施清海心痒难耐，摸了摸着痛肿了些许的臀部，凭借着过硬的身体素质和意志力站了起来，艰难地行进到架子前，基本算是瘫在了上面。

施清海这一类的Sufferer需要的是重度的拍打，而皮鞭正好属于重度工具，杜少卿也是个绝对优秀的执鞭人。他直直朝着施清海刚经捶打的臀部上甩，将鞭子高高扬起，用力挥下，使得狭长的鞭身充分与施清海的肌肤接触摩擦，擦出数道紫红渗血的鞭痕。

快感几乎没有间断，浪潮般一波叠一波，施清海的大脑一片空白，他什么都思考不了，唯一能做的就是细心感受身后的Giver所给予的一切，无论是痛还是快感，或是别的什么，比如酥麻与针刺感。

杜少卿始终密切关注着时间，看着差不多了就极为克制地收手，果断结束，他才不高兴把一整个下午加晚上耗在跟施清海实践上。反正施清海阈值高，所以他用的是二号治疗液，不急着上药，而是观赏了一番制造出的痕迹，细密的汗珠将血迹晕染淡了，施清海身后仿若是一副抽象画作，凌乱的笔触中自有其独到美感。

花了几秒钟看完了，他就开始喷药，喷雾似一层薄纱，密不透风地盖上了施清海整个后背加臀丘，阈值在要突破却还没突破的边缘晃荡，极致的快感和临近峰值的疼痛叫施清海抖成了筛子。

几分钟后一切都归于平静，施清海则用了更长时间才从这所有的感觉中挣脱，他抹了一把额头上的汗，捡起仍在地上的衣物一件件穿戴好，他潇洒地一甩外套把它搭在自己肩上。已经太久没有过如此淋漓尽致的体验了，他其实还想再继续，只是他擅长看人脸色，杜少卿明显没耐心了，也不好去强求，但像对方这样的Giver真是可遇不可求啊，真是便宜了许乐这个无能Giver。

施清海神清气爽，笑容酥到令人骨醉，他轻佻地用手指一抬杜少卿下巴，眨着妖孽的桃花眼，笑道：“不错嘛，爷下次来这里的时候还点你。”

说完他就迈着六亲不认的步伐走出了门，出门前特特停顿了几秒，又冲着许乐鄙视道：“乐乐，你可好好跟人家学学吧，做个Giver都这么差劲。”

然后他走下了楼，不多时楼上两人就听见大门关上的声音，再然后就是汽车发动声，还有绝尘而去的动静。

杜少卿还没反应过来，他怔怔地碰了碰自己下颚，刚刚他是......被人调戏了？他活了这么多年，还是头一次被人这么轻浮地调戏，不过有人比他这个当事人反应更激烈......一转头，他看到许乐醋得脸都绿了。

本来是没想理会他的，这一场实践下来杜少卿也累得不行，身上也出了层薄汗，毕竟得让精神高度集中，力求用最小的伤害带给对方最大的疼痛，可累人了。刚想着去浴室洗一洗，却忽然被人在身后一推，接着就被锁在了另一个刑架上，手脚都被扣住了。

“许乐！”杜少卿恼了，他知道接下来大概率会发生什么，是以他更生气了，“你自己不行你还在那边醋，你哪儿来的脸？醋个什么劲？”

许乐说出的话都是酸的：“我不行？那你接下来可要好好感受一下，看我到底行不行，更何况，你可是说过的我可以拍重一点。” 

他眯起了眼睛，拿起一款木拍，一步步走上前去。

\----“那么，我们开始吧。”

end.

\--------------


	12. 番外二

\--------------

番外二

许乐有个优点就是说到做到，他从来不会只是耍耍嘴皮子，行动最后总是会落到实处，所以他说要拍得狠一点，就真下了辣手。

杜少卿那次又疼又累，沾到床铺后直接一觉睡到第二天下午，起来以后身上还是酸痛不已，气得他一个礼拜没有跟许乐说话。许乐在那七天里使尽浑身解数，撒泼打滚求饶全都试过了一遍，杜少卿就是不肯跟他讲话，一句都不，晚上睡觉都不愿意让许乐搂着了。

他们之前约好，许乐必须给杜少卿拍，满了五次，他才能拍一次杜少卿，但许乐就可劲钻空子，就连杜少卿手不小心挥到他身上，许乐也要抓着不放非要算一次。

各种不满堆积下来，长达一个星期的冷战后，他们爆发了一次争吵，无外乎就是杜少卿怪许乐太欲求不满了严重搅扰了他原本的日常作息，许乐反过来指责他说是他太性冷淡严重地不能满足他老公。杜少卿和性格温和打不着半根竿子的关系，他并不是个易怒之人，但许乐总能随随便便点燃他心中的怒火，万里深海冰在一瞬间全他妈成了可燃冰，怒焰高达百丈，怎么都偃息不下。

杜少卿发怒时说话的音调会降低，阴冷而决然：“那你找个能满足你的去，滚！”

他二话不说，直接把许乐扫地出门。

许乐也气的不轻，他朝他大吼：“你难道没有想要的时候？你不能体谅我？好，我走，你以后想要了也别来找我，到时候你求我都没用！”他坐进他那辆黑车里，一脚油门，一骑绝尘，很快就消失在杜少卿视线里。

可笑，他怎么可能会有想要的时候。杜少卿很想发笑，他对自己的禁欲自制力有绝对的信心，这场无意义的争吵必定会以许乐的认错告终。他是这么坚信着的。

他们之间的相处也没外人看来那么平和淡然，再你侬我侬的小情侣都避不过各种琐碎破事，但这种吵架于他们算是一味调剂，无伤大碍，从来都是许乐服软来跟他道歉，杜少卿也没觉得有什么，他甚至默默猜算着许乐这次能硬气几天。

哼，至多一个月，不会再多了。

然后一个月就过去了......两个月也过去了......来到了第三个月的月底。

说不担心是假的，杜少卿给李封等人发了不知多少条信息，每条也就寥寥那么几个字，画风基本如下----

杜少卿：许乐还活着吗？

李封/施清海/......：哦他啊，放心，还活着，活蹦乱跳的。

杜少卿：许乐，活着？

李封/施清海/......：放心吧，活着。

杜少卿：“许，活？”

李封/施清海/......：活。

杜少卿：“？”

李封/施清海/......：√

第一个月过去时，杜少卿仍然淡定地宅在家里，甚至觉得没了许乐这个日日夜夜发.情的畜生，这栋房子的空气都清新了不少，睡眠质量都改善了。

第二个月也悄然过去，杜少卿终于有那么一丝丝危机感了，有那么些坐立不安，晚上一个人睡觉时也感到了孤单寂寞，想念许乐在身侧时的感觉，那体温，那身体肌肉的触感，那熟悉的重量......

时间终于行进到了现在，第三个月的月底，杜少卿的大脑是众所皆知的天才，想象力也是一流的，他甚至脑补出了一部细节栩栩的爱情动作小电影，主角就是许乐和一个陌生人，至于那个陌生人是Sufferer还是Common，管他呢，不重要。

这个世界里陌生人相互约实践是再正常不过的事，无论婚前婚后，就算你新婚之夜跑出去跟别人约一场实践那都不是事儿，根本谈不上出轨不出轨。但杜少卿就是很介意，介意得不得了，一想到许乐和别人约，他心里就膈应。

他真是要被许乐气死了，他要是短命，那肯定都是许乐气他的错，全赖许乐！说真的他当初是不是原谅得太轻易了？是吧，他都没怎么给许乐苦头吃，再说他婚后甚至准了许乐反过来拍他，许乐真是身在福中不知福。要是杜少卿不同意，许乐这辈子能有那个荣幸拍到一个Giver？不可能的不可能，让许乐做他的春秋大梦去吧！

独自生了几个月闷气，杜少卿总算是出了家门，他准备去跟别人约实践了！

之所以选择这家专门提供特殊服务的工作间，不是没有理由的，杜少卿回想着和施公子的通讯对话，许乐最近经常性出入这家会所，至于到底约了些谁，出于联邦保护公民隐私的宪章，不便透露，而杜少卿也一点都不、想、知、道！

选择的时间点也有讲究，因为据情报显示，许乐十分钟前恰才进入这里，经过杜少卿的一系列评估预算，许乐大概会在两到三小时后走出，而杜少卿会控制好自己实践的时间，务必要和许乐来一场“偶遇”。之后的剧情他还没怎么想好，大不了就是一路直奔民政局，两人把字一签，戒指一丢，从此分道扬镳。

不过，也不知等会儿和他约实践的Sufferer表现会怎样，怕是不能让他尽兴，无所谓了，他才不会有想要的时候，才不会像许乐那样欲求不满。

契约书法律上规定是要两人当面签订，而杜少卿还特地勾选了要戴面具这一项，毕竟联邦里认识他的人太多，还是匿名为好。

等了不多时，那个他约的Sufferer推门进来了，但......眼前的人......

？？？

就算戴了面具，但那个人，他化成灰杜少卿都能一粒粒把他从焚化炉里扒出来，而且绝不会和其他的尘土粒子混了。

“许乐，”他额上青筋迸出，“我约的好像是个Sufferer！”

杜少卿冷冷地摘下自己的面具，还上去把对方的面具扯了下来，果不其然，下面是许乐的脸。施清海！肯定是他卖的他！要么就是这俩狐朋狗友串通好了来作弄他。

冷笑一声，杜少卿转身就往门口走，结果被许乐拉住了，而后关上了门，顺便把他压在了门背后，许乐的呼吸灼热：“来了就别走啊，少卿，你禁欲三个月后终于翻车了？”

杜少卿不适地偏了偏头，而许乐仍在絮絮叨叨地叙说：“还有你别误会，我知道你不喜欢我约别人，所以这些日子里我一次都没实践过，我道歉，我纯粹是想刺激一下你。”

“你不觉得你的行为很幼稚很可笑？”杜少卿侧着头不愿意去看许乐。

许乐挑眉：“你的行为又能好到哪里去？你甚至是真想跟别人约，不过也是哦，你要想绿我那还不是随随便便分分钟的事，联邦里想被少卿师长拍的人可绕总统府二十圈呢。”

杜少卿不说话。

许乐沉默片刻后，忽然问了一个问题：“我们是为什么吵架的来着？”

“......”杜少卿还是不出声，因为他也有点忘了。

“要不这样吧，” 许乐提议，“我们一拍泯恩仇，然后谁都不准再闹脾气了，嗯？”

那么问题又来了，谁拍谁？杜少卿强硬地说：“好。我拍你，就这么定了。”看许乐不甚情愿的表情，杜少卿不温不火地用言语捅了他一刀，“除非你想强迫我，就像你之前那样。”

许乐如遭雷劈，哭丧着脸走到刑架前，把自己从衣服里脱出来，赤条条地站好，等待着来自后方的鞭笞。

杜少卿没多作犹豫，拿起一根纤细的桦木枝，挟着飒飒的破风声，实打实地落在许乐臀肉上。三个月的禁欲多少还是对他造成了一些影响，这会儿他下手极狠，连着不断地抽打，严格循着一个角度，结果就是许乐臀上的血条条几乎都是平行或叠加的。

这家会所提供的工具自然都是优质上等的，桦木枝表皮被加工得光滑，却保留了枝条上不平整的凹凸，刮上来痛得很，但还能忍。许乐毫无怨言，任打任骂，杜少卿只要一搬出许乐失忆的时候如何如何虐待他，许乐立刻怂成狗，这是他一生中犯下的最大的错，得用剩下的人生去竭力弥补。

杜少卿乐意尝试各种各样的工具，不管是用它们去拍许乐还是被拍，它们带给人的感觉不尽相同，其中杜少卿最不喜欢许乐用手，可许乐最喜欢的就是用手拍他。

手里这根树枝很细，在许乐皮肉上留的印子也是细细长长的，杜少卿今天其实没什么太大的兴致，打了一会儿就觉得腻味了，想了想还是换个道具吧，他这次稍作停顿，几分钟后拿起了一根麻绳。这根绳子约有四五十厘米长，也不知具体用的是什么材料，总之拿在手里分量还挺足的，可以当鞭子甩。

第一下打在许乐背部，力道和方向都很随意，绳子粗糙，表面有许多毛刺，和皮肤亲密了这么一下，拖出了好一长条的擦伤。眼见许乐抖了几下，杜少卿先不急着继续，淡淡地问了几句许乐的感受，毕竟他们是头一回用这个东西。 

许乐仔细感受了一段时间，给出了回答：“我个人觉得比皮鞭还痛那么几分，这上面的刺扎人，不光是痛还有点痒。”

杜少卿嗯了声表示自己知道了，特意下了重手，横七竖八挥出去了十余下，每一下都会擦出条血痕，这么多下结束后，绳子上都沾染了血色。许乐痛痛地哼出不成调的音，不经大脑思考地说：“你要不浸一浸水，这样绳子应该会顺滑一点。”

“你确定？”杜少卿怀疑许乐不会是被他打傻了吧，怎么会提出这么奇怪的要求，他难道不知道麻绳沾水打人更痛？

许乐还没反应过来，傻笑道：“我当然确定，怎么，难道你想浸辣椒油？”

杜少卿已经走到水池边接了一盆水将绳子放进去泡着，听闻许乐此言，淡道：“如果你坚持要用辣椒油泡着，我当然可以满足你的要求。”

“呃，那还是不要了。”许乐想象了那么一下下，觉着那场景太过惨烈，跟刑讯逼供似的，他们这个一拍泯恩仇还是别搞成那样为好。

闲闲地搭了几句话，摸着时间差不多了，杜少卿把湿淋淋的粗麻绳从水里拎出来，只觉重量又增了不少，想来许乐等会儿要大吃苦头了，但谁让这是他自己的要求呢。

不出意料，沾水后的麻绳噬咬上许乐的背，发出很大一声闷响，许乐往前跄了几步，撞上了身前的横杆，他疼得连吸冷气，喃喃地骂：“卧槽，为什么......怎么这么痛的？！”

看许乐犯蠢吃瘪是杜少卿一大恶趣味和快乐来源之一，许乐才刚喘上两口气，就迎来了一轮高频率的密集鞭打，他发现他错了，错得离谱！麻绳沾了水以后那毛刺更戳人了，而且疼痛也翻了好几倍，他被打到只能凄惨地挂在架子上，一个不小心就会有摔到地上的风险。

相比之下，杜少卿显得游刃有余，还稍微给许乐解释了几句：“因为麻绳浸了水之后会膨胀，然后变紧实，同时韧性也会增加。”

许乐有个下意识的习惯，就是数对方打了几下，这个习惯来源于他们某一次实践，杜少卿打到一半忽然问他几下了，许乐哪里知道，他又没刻意去记，然后......可想而知许乐挨了多惨的一顿打，这还不是最气的，最气的是杜少卿打完后嘲讽说事实上他也没去记，所以许乐当时大可以随便报个数来糊弄，结果这老实人还真傻不拉几地坦白了说自己没数。

许乐那个气啊！

但那次拍完以后，刚好满他们约定的，许乐被拍五次后就可以反过来拍一次杜少卿，于是他当晚就报复了回来，把杜少卿按在床上好好“教育”了一番。

言归正传，之前的桦木枝拍了五十二下，没沾水的麻绳四十七下，沾了水后的......整整三十下！别小看三十这个数字，杜少卿可都是用足了力气打的，许乐很想不顾男人的尊严大喊我不行了，求你歇歇吧。

他们没设置安全词，因为两人手里都有分寸，绝不会越过那条安全线，所以看许乐好像有些撑不大住，连小腿肚都在颤了，杜少卿就停了。对方背上红红紫紫肿了一大片，饱吸了水的麻绳在他脊背上拍出的不仅是血痕，还溅开了许多细小的水珠，混合着血，沿着背部的肌肉往下滑行。

看着足够惨了，而且今天杜少卿兴致是真的缺缺，所以就这么结束了。

叫许乐趴到床上去，杜少卿先是用酒精棉球给他擦了擦身后的伤，把血珠子都清洗掉，这种刺激性液体一碰到伤口，许乐就开始嚎啊叫的，直嚷嚷着要杜少卿给吹吹。

怎么跟个三岁小孩子一样，杜少卿绷着脸一笑都不笑，但还是俯下身轻轻给他吹了吹伤口，冰冰凉凉的感觉暂时盖过了疼痛，许乐心满意足地喟叹，只是下一刻他的叹息声就转成了痛呼。杜少卿拿了瓶四号治疗液，面无表情地给许乐上了一遍药。

许乐缓过神来后第一句话不是别的，而是：“满五次了，别想耍赖，下次就是我拍你！” 

杜少卿无所畏惧，冷嗤道：“等你养好了伤再说吧。”说着他又给许乐喷了一遍药，效果并不会更好，只是能让对方再痛一次而已。

许乐一口气差点上不来，十分想不顾形象地在床上打滚，他咬着枕头，口齿不清：“你等着！”

哦，我等着。杜少卿冷漠不屑地想，他就不信许乐敢对他做什么过分的事。

事实证明，许乐这只狗渣男真的敢！

许乐的自愈能力异于常人，一礼拜不到伤就好得七七八八了，然后他兴冲冲地提出要跟杜少卿实践，行使他拍杜少卿的一次性权利，再然后.......他们就当场实践了呗。

因为双方都是Giver的缘故，他们很少使用疼痛剂，但许乐这个天杀的竟然给他用了！虽然只是一支而已，然而杜少卿对这东西有心理阴影，只不过他没表现得太明显罢了，但许乐肯定知道，他明明知道却还是给他用，杜少卿当时就很想再跟许乐吵一架。

而且这个姿势也令人难受，杜少卿手脚都被拷住，被许乐俯卧着放置在床上，眼睛也被蒙住，完全看不到对方的举动。心理阴影面积不断扩大，精神高度紧张，不堪回首的记忆涌现播放，许乐分明什么都还没做呢，杜少卿的身体就回忆起了过往的剧烈疼痛，微不可查地瑟瑟震颤着。

许乐却迟迟没有动作，一直到杜少卿的皮肤渐染空气的凉意，小小地拧起一片疙瘩，他还是不动，只是看着，静默地看。

这一场寂静格外漫长且难以忍受，杜少卿思维乱得不行，记忆力太好有时也是坏事，场景似乎又重现了，那钻心剜骨的疼痛呢？是不是一会儿也要上演了？

不会......不，这个许乐不同以往，他不会......

真要说起来，杜少卿还没认真地跟许乐算过账呢，在帝国那段悲惨的经历，他绝口不提，在打许乐的时候也没刻意去发泄自己的怨愤，因为这个许乐是他的许乐，是他要携手一生的爱人......

他好像知道许乐想干嘛了，他也知晓自己什么样子最让许乐心疼，放轻声音，软下语调：“许乐，有点冷。”

许乐立刻就动了，他没去给杜少卿盖被子，而是解开自己衬衣前胸的扣子，用身体覆了上去，干燥略起皮的嘴唇在杜少卿肩颈处流连不去。

来自另一个人的体温暖暖地贴在后背，渗透到全身，杜少卿虽然嘴上总是嘲讽说许乐太重了该减减，但心里其实很喜欢这个姿势，无可比拟的安全感......

许乐说话了：“我不希望我出现在你的噩梦里，甚至成为你噩梦的源头，我总觉得我该是那种来救你于水火的英雄角色。”

杜少卿紧绷的神经松懈下来，唇角凌厉地一勾，反问：“我难道需要？”

“你当然需要。”许乐从他身上起开，开启了他们的实践，有一下没一下地在对方臀部落下巴掌，嘴里还不停地讲话，说是实践也不恰当，这分明是在调情！“我知道那段日子给你留下了很深的阴影，我恢复记忆的那天就发誓以后绝不会再这么对你。做噩梦也不要紧，总会醒的，醒了以后你可以暂时放一放你的架子，来我怀里寻求安慰没什么丢人的。你不必什么事都一个人扛着，师长大人，您都已经退役了，什么乱七八糟的责任重担都不用你操心了。”

许乐说话的声音混杂着手掌落肉声，杜少卿呼吸一滞，旋即故作冷漠说道：“我是个男人，不是你捧在手里的金丝雀，我不需要你替我做什么，呜！” 

刚那一下许乐用的劲儿大，拍得他自个儿的手心都发红了，就拍在杜少卿大腿后侧，印记鲜红。许乐大概是想动点真格了，嘴上唠叨没停，手上的动作却加快了，“别死犟行不？依靠一下我有这么难？你这个性子实在让我头大，真不知道我怎么就喜欢上了你，你是不是给我灌了什么迷魂汤？要不然，我怎么会这么喜欢你？”

光听他前面几句，杜少卿都快生气了，但后几句......这真是......许乐消失的这三个月是跟浪荡风流的施公子进修如何说骚话了吗？惹得他耳朵都红了。

深浅不一的红在素色宣纸上晕开，又像是馥郁芬芳的红酒浇上冰块，人世间有这么多美丽的比喻，许乐并不是一个浪漫的人，但也觉得眼前的景象很美。Giver眼中最美妙的画作是什么呢，那莫过于观赏自己亲手烙下的痕迹了。

大约五六十下过后，许乐掐了掐对方红得鲜润的臀峰，飞刀似的眉一挑：“还想继续吗？”

因着那一支疼痛剂，这次的痛楚不比寻常，但杜少卿奇异地很安心，他觉得疼痛剂好像也没那么恐怖了，所以他微微笑了笑，道：“你可以继续，到你满意为止。”

这可超乎许乐的预料了啊，他笑成了一根灿烂的狗尾巴草：“遵命！”

白天剧烈运动后，晚上入睡就会比较快，身上的红肿经过冰敷后消了很多，杜少卿昏昏欲睡，自己都不知道自己在说什么：“要是我还做噩梦......记得来救我。”

许乐也迷糊着，亲了亲对方的额头，哼哼唧唧地说：

“我会来的，我保证。”

end.

\----------------


	13. 番外三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 师长在帝国的悲惨遭遇，我还没写够，特地开了个番外再写点东西哈哈哈。 
> 
> 应该是最后一篇番外了。

\----------------

番外三

绝望......绝望是孤独而深重的泥沼，连呼吸的每一口空气都是污浊的，杜少卿闭眼前想的最后一件事，睁眼后想的第一件事，全是他为什么还活着。

都已经痛苦绝望到这种程度了，还有必要撑着活下去吗？

全身上下都很疼，昨天许乐用了几样道具，打了几下，最后又是用的几号治疗液，抑或根本没给他上药？不记得，没去记，因为没有意义。

帝国的所有都让人憎恶，杜少卿恍恍惚惚，觉得自己像一条被困在淡水里的深海鱼，失去了赖以维系生命的水压和盐度，只能狼狈地苟延残喘。在许乐的手里......求生不得，求死不能。

身体和精神都饱受摧残，许乐的脚步声是他最不愿听见的声音，好在许乐不喜欢跟他多废话，否则杜少卿感觉自己光是听着许乐的声音头就痛到快裂开。他们间没什么好说的，只剩下单方面的虐待，一个Giver被强迫着去承受另一个Giver无止境的欲望。

许乐过来的大多数时候里，他要么被固定在各式各样的刑架上，要么就是待在床上，但在杜少卿看来，后者也不过是另一种形式的刑架，许乐会把他锁在床上，不给他留半点躲闪的余地。至于受伤的轻重程度，则全看许乐的心情，但杜少卿向来很能惹怒对方，并且毫无悔改之意。

檀木所制的手拍冰凉乌沉，拍身两排镂空的孔洞，苛责着卧于床上的那具日渐消瘦的肉体，因着施刑者的怒火而显露出不带半丝怜悯的狠辣。

杜少卿抓着身下的被褥，努力吞咽着呻吟，尽量不让自己发出太多声音。他被许乐俘获带至帝国后所剩的东西就不多了，再天才的头脑都发挥不出作用，所能做的也不过是握紧自己最后的一点尊严，即使这种行为在许乐看来很可笑。

“杜少卿你哑巴吗？”许乐怒焰正旺盛，“报个数都不会？”

木质手拍砸在臀肉上发出声声闷响，许乐已经打出了严重的淤伤，血痧红紫。杜少卿身后几乎没有一块完好的皮肉，上几次遗留下来的痕迹色泽是沉暗的青黑，烙在原本光洁的皮肤上异常难看，但许乐看着很称心，并致力于制造出更多的伤痕。

被长久地囚困于疼痛的牢笼中，杜少卿早已无力去挣扎，许乐用了细塑料绳来绑他，绑得很紧，勒得他血液流通不畅，手脚都发麻。身后的疼痛是熟悉的，但仍让他感到无法忍受，期间数次他都觉得自己快到极限了，无法再承受更多的痛，意识就快陷入黑沉，可事实是他还清醒地生受着，一下一下......又一下。

他真的快崩溃了，怕疼的天性和高傲的自尊反复碰撞，全副精神都在倾塌的边缘，摇摇欲坠。

许乐不耐烦到了一个极点：“你到底能不能报数？你信不信今天我就跟你磕上了，你要是不报，我打到你报为止！” 

杜少卿平生最恨有人用这种语气跟他讲话，他死死咬住了唇，还把头埋进了被子里以减少软弱的哼吟溢出，誓死不向狗屁的帝国皇帝低头。许乐见他硬的不吃，皱皱眉又端上来一道软的，他甚至暂时放下了手拍，坐到了床沿，拿起一块丝绢给人家擦了擦额际的细汗，温言软语：“少卿，就报一下数而已，又不是要你怎么样。这样吧，只要你肯开口，哪怕你只报个‘一’出来，我们今天就结束，怎么样？”

“不......”杜少卿软硬都不吃，晕晕沉沉地嘲讽，“别痴心妄想了。”

许乐黑下脸来，重新拾起那根手拍，着重打在腰臀腿等处，在旧伤之上添加一层层新的伤，极致的痛感让杜少卿压不住粗喘痛吟，太痛了......身后的肌肤仿佛要一寸寸裂开，皮开肉绽。不仅是这些地方，许乐还重重地往他腿上拍了多下，大腿内侧的皮肤如遭针扎，麻和痛并存。其中许乐不知是有意还是无意，猛地一下砸到了杜少卿踝骨上，精巧脆弱的关节遭受重击，碎裂一般的剧痛来袭，杜少卿简直要以为许乐想打断他的腿脚。

“报不报数？”许乐又问了一遍。

杜少卿呻吟里的泣音越来越明显，但他还是扔不掉自己的气节，一味摇头表示抗拒。

许乐丢下手拍，去打来了一盆热水，将一块雪白毛巾浸入，然后又拿来一瓶不知名的绿色液体，特地在杜少卿眼前晃了一圈算作展示：“知道这是几级治疗液吗？”

这个颜色......是、是一号！杜少卿从来没试过一号，即使是疗效温和的四号五号都能让他痛不欲生，那如果换成了一号......不会痛死吗？

许乐满意地看到杜少卿瞬间紧缩的瞳孔，滴了一滴进热水稀释，奇异的苦药味不多时就充盈在空气里，整盆热腾腾的水都成了一种清浅的绿色。绞干毛巾，许乐把还在冒热气的毛巾敷在了杜少卿红肿渗血的臀部，几乎是在同一瞬间，杜少卿剧烈挣扎起来，而许乐早有预料，两手钳住对方腰身将他死死按在床上不准他移动。

很难形容那种痛，像是在生死的门关徘徊，身体向大脑发出抗议，此时若是能昏厥过去，也是一种幸福吧，但可惜杜少卿无法获得这种幸福，因为他之前被注射了两支高浓度疼痛剂，他仍然清醒着。火烫的酷刑是一把矬子，狠狠地矬着他的神经，痛感在身体里炸裂流窜，重复不断。

许乐一遍遍地将冷却的毛巾重新浸入热水，然后敷在杜少卿的伤口上，如此反复下来，盆里的水悄然染了丝丝血色。

待到盆里的水也温下来，许乐总算罢了手，帮他把挡眼睛的发丝撩开，他被许乐关太久了，头发稍微有点长了。

用气若游丝来形容现在的杜少卿绝对贴切，脸色惨白到吓人，许乐怕真一不小心把他玩死了，只得先把捆着他的绳子解开，给他喝了点水缓一缓。拿勺子喂水还喂不进去，杜少卿紧抿着唇，眼神决绝，许乐倍感无奈，只能以口哺喂。不过杜少卿像是连说话的力气都没了，这会儿安分得很，也没去咬许乐。

“真不肯听我的话？”许乐贴在他耳边说，也不指望得到回音，更像是在自言自语，“何必呢？你又回不去，为什么就不能试着来讨好我，不会你可以学，我相信在这方面你绝对能无师自通。还是说，你真的傻到连争宠都不会？”

杜少卿其人，如冰的冷漠和讥讽刻薄似乎是刻在他骨子里的，与生俱来。他的冷嘲差不多是出于下意识：“争宠？我难道是你的宠物，哦，我忘了，你养了一后宫的宠物，但别把我算进去，否则你就是在侮辱我。” 

“侮辱你？”许乐不怒反笑，“我就算要侮辱你，你又能怎么样？而且你觉得这就叫侮辱了？那你心理承受能力未免太差了。”

说话间，他一手横过杜少卿腿弯，仔细不让另一只手碰着杜少卿背上的伤，接着使力将他抱起来往外走。

“你做什么？”杜少卿声音弱得跟快死的猫似的。

“让你见识一下什么叫真正的侮辱。”许乐说得很认真，“我后宫有不少Common，这你应该是知道的，我寻思着我继位这么些年也没给他们发过什么福利，要不就让他们看一场实践表演爽爽？”他明显感觉到杜少卿颤了颤，全身僵硬，他的步伐没有停顿，直直出了门走在长廊里。吹进来的风有些凉，而且天光明亮，杜少卿身上不着寸缕，羞愤难当。更恐怖的是，许乐好像是要来真的！

“一。”杜少卿低低地、几不可闻地报出了一个数。

许乐知道他赢了，毫不掩饰地大笑出声，他抱着杜少卿往回走的步子都轻快了很多，想着好不容易撬开了这块冰的嘴，得让他多报个一轮数才好。但他打量了半晌，看着杜少卿铺满各种淤肿的后背和臀部，怎么都找不到可下手的地儿。

不过他眨眼间就又有了一个点子，取来一把竹制戒尺，逼着杜少卿伸手，啪一下敲在他手心，在杜少卿想把手收回去的时候又是一下拍在对方手臂上。

“说话啊，”许乐警示性地用戒尺轻拍他的脸侧，“刚刚报数不是报得很好听吗？”

杜少卿沉默地盯着许乐看，看了很久很久，把自身的锋芒都敛息了，顺下眉眼，将手递了出去，机械地报数。

一二三四五......

“五十。”随着这个数字从杜少卿唇间逸出，许乐停下了所有动作。

杜少卿冰白的掌心全然红了，肿得手指都握不拢，或许是戒尺太长的缘故，他手臂也被波及了，横一道竖一道的红痕。

许乐拿来清凉的膏药给他涂上，细细抹开，忽然抬头冲他笑：“他来救你了。”

谁？谁会来救他？

那笑容诡谲至极，杜少卿头脑一阵眩晕，连持续不断的疼痛都感觉不到了，只是觉得耳边很吵，好像有谁在不停地叫他......

“少卿，少卿！！醒醒！”

杜少卿蓦然惊醒，这才发现自己不在帝国了，他在自己家里，他和许乐的家里，而许乐也早不是什劳子帝国皇帝了，他们结婚都快四年还是五年了。

只不过是一场梦而已......好一场噩梦啊！

许乐开了床头灯，急切地关怀：“魇着了？要不要紧啊，我去给你倒杯水压一压惊。”

杜少卿从背后抱着许乐，整个人都趴在他背上，将身体重心全部交给许乐，阻止他下床：“不用，你待着就好。”

许乐如他所言停住了，声音略哑：“又梦到我......我在帝国对你做的事了？”

“嗯，”杜少卿那一声鼻音很是慵懒，他精准地预测到了许乐下一句话，提前截断了，“不准道歉，什么都别做，暂时让我靠一下，一下就好。”

许乐僵住了，杜少卿何曾露出过这么缠人的一面？看来上次跟他说的话起作用了，许乐轻笑着絮语：“你总算肯依靠我了？不过我发现了，每次我拍你之后，你晚上做噩梦的几率就会增加，要不我们的比例再调一调吧。你拍十次，我拍一次，这样来。”

“不需要。”许乐的背靠着很舒服，杜少卿一时半会儿都不想起开，“要不然下次吵架，你又要说我性冷淡不能满足你，然后你就会真的去和别人约。”

许乐非常尴尬，他忘了杜少卿是个死记仇的醋坛子，所有吵架的话他都会记得一清二楚，然后在和好的岁月中使劲翻旧账，时不时翻出来呛许乐几句。

两人安静了会儿，许乐忽而发问：“左右你是睡不着的了，要不我们半夜实践一波？打一打我发发汗，接着去洗个澡，这样你应该能睡得安稳一点。”

“不用，”杜少卿坐直了身，开始解自己的睡衣扣子，“回个锅就好。”

许乐直勾勾地盯着他渐渐裸露出的身体，吞了吞口水，矫情兮兮地说：“这、这不太好吧，今天下午我拍你拍得蛮狠的。”

杜少卿很想问他，你还能再更口是心非一些吗？要真觉得不妥，那你目光为什么这么炽热？无语之下，他作势要把扣子系回去，漠然道：“既然你觉得自己不行，那我可以去找施清海，我和他友情互助。”

许乐一听立马炸毛，把人按倒在床上，隔着衣物就用手拍了上去，新来的疼痛和着余痛，杜少卿轻呼出声。他本是属于死鱼类型的，在实践中能不叫就不叫，这也是在帝国那段日子给他留下的阴影之一，但在后来的年岁中，许乐拿出了惊人的耐心和毅力，慢慢地磨，磨到他愿意不再压抑自己，愿意在实践中发出各种声音。

没急着啪，许乐先是剥了他衣服，观赏了会儿白天留的痕迹，说是说拍得蛮狠的，但许乐其实没打重，对方就臀峰稍肿了些，背上有那么几条零星的鞭痕，此外再无其他。抬手摁上那些伤，挤榨出残余的痛楚，着意让杜少卿品一品这余味。

在床上他们基本都是用手，许乐说得一套套的，什么有助于拉近他们的距离，便于他掌控力道，还有一大堆狗屁不通的言论。

杜少卿倒也没那么抵触，由着许乐来，随他怎么弄，只要不过分，绝对配合着不乱动。许乐的手总是不老实，摸来摸去的，杜少卿被他骚扰了这么多年，不习惯也习惯了。只是这次，许乐磨蹭得很，不紧不慢地揉捏着他的臀肉，巴掌落下的时间间隔长到令人心焦，前一巴掌的疼痛都散的差不多了，后续的疼却迟迟不随着下一掌到来。

他不喜欢这种被吊着的感觉，不多时就烦了，翻了个身想骂许乐个一句半句的，结果看到对方沉思的神情，以及眼中清晰的自责。

“已经过去很多年了。”杜少卿有意为他开脱，“我都记不太清了，你没有自责的必要。”

“确实过去很久了，已经六年了，少卿。”许乐眼中的痛苦浓得化不开，“可你根本就记得很清楚，你这些年里一共做了不下几百次噩梦，每一次......每一次你的梦呓内容都差不多，你说你很痛，非常痛，甚至有那么一次......你那次没醒，我听见你一边哭一边在说‘许乐，求你回来，求你停下’。”

做个噩梦还能哭？杜少卿深感丢人，羞恼道：“不准再说了。”他加快了语速，不给许乐插嘴的机会，“这能说明什么？什么都不能说明！六年两千多天，几百次噩梦这个频率难道很高？你在纠结这些没用的干什么呢，怎么，难道你想跟我离婚？希望我去别人那里找安慰？”

许乐被他骂得大气都不敢出，畏畏缩缩地说：“那，我们继续？”

杜少卿最看不得他这副模样，气不打一处来，不住地冷笑：“你倒是把你平时和我吵架的气势拿出来啊，还是说----你不行？”

你不行，一共只有三个字，但这三个字每每会轻松刺痛许乐坚强的内心，伤人不见血。

“杜少卿，”许乐咬牙切齿地作出宣告，“你完了！”

他拿出了皮带，真用上了力气打，拍出的印子看着也是轻易消不去的红紫色，但他多少还是顾念着杜少卿刚被噩梦惊着了，意思意思打了个一轮，也就是三十下就停了。

刚想着要去拿药，杜少卿突然扯住了他衣角说：“不用，我睡得着。” 

许乐于是也没坚持，毕竟没打出血，实践完以后一般只能侧着躺，杜少卿跟他睡觉时又是个不安分的，怕他夜里翻身压到伤痛醒，许乐总是不敢睡得太死，着意固定着他睡姿。

实践真的很有助于改善睡眠，杜少卿很快就入了梦，他也不是夜夜梦魇，大多数时候还是安宁而温和的梦境，也没什么天马行空的离奇情节，无非是些日常小事。

不知怎的就想起他们很久之前的一段对话，杜少卿让许乐在他做噩梦时记得来救他，许乐说好的我会来的。

许乐确实履行了他看似无心的一句承诺，在爱人被梦魇困扰时把他叫醒，体贴细心地安抚他，直到他再次入眠。

身上的疼痛让杜少卿感到真实，他和许乐走出了那段阴暗的时光，来到了岁月静好的现在。

他们从未放下过牵起的手，谁都不曾将他们分开过......

end.


End file.
